


Southern Storm

by bebe_writer



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sons of Anarchy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe_writer/pseuds/bebe_writer
Summary: Chibs goes on a run, but when he encounters a mysterious woman in a yellow dress, it changes his course while in the Sons of Anarchy.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“GET YER ARSE MOVIN’, JUICE!” Chibs hollered across the car park.

Juice looked at Chibs from the drivers side window in a panic.

“What about you?!” He yelled back.

“JUST GO! I’LL MEET YE THERE!”

Juice pointed to the muster point a few blocks away before he slammed on the gas and raced to meet Chibs.

Between the two of them there were five men with semi-automatics, there was no way he would be able to jump in the van for their getaway. So Chibs turned and sprinted the opposite direction, confusing his attackers. Ducking a weaving to avoid getting shot.

Chibs was running faster than he thought he could. His heavy boots slamming against the black asphalt. The California sun was beating down on his head, making his skin stick to his leathers uncomfortably. Bullets whizzed passed his head and he prayed to whatever God was listening that he didn’t get plugged.

 _This is what I get for listening to fuckin’ Clay and his bright idea of stealing Intratec TEC-9’s from the gun shop_ , he thought.

It was one thing stealing legal guns, but these hadn’t been legal since 2001.

His mind came back to reality when he heard Juice whistle loudly down back alley way a couple yards away where they were to meet if they separated. A little trick the army taught him before he was court marshalled.

His legs were screaming in pain. He was shot back in 98’ and the slug lived in his calf for three days before someone finally got it out. Some pig cop was trying to frame him during his time in the IRA. Chibs shot him in the head in retaliation. Now, whenever he had to run it was like someone was stabbing him repeatedly in the leg.

 _Get over it, pussy,_ he chided himself.

Chibs turned and shot three times as he rounded the corner, shooting one of the men in the left arm. As he turned he suddenly tripped over something that sent him tumbling to the concrete ground, his head making blunt contact with the dumpster on his way down.

Chibs groaned loudly and rolled onto his back. He hissed as his head started to throb from the blow. He tried to get up, but when he opened his eyes, the world spun. He hoped he didn’t get another concussion.

He looked toward the mouth of the alley and saw a box of papers, photos, and old trinkets that had been undoubtedly what he tripped over.

“Are you alright?” he faintly heard a feminine voice inquire.

When he could finally open his eyes fully he saw a woman kneeling over him where he lay in the gutter.

Her wavy hair was the colour of honey and curtained around his face. Her eyes were the color of bourbon and scrunched up in concern looking down at him. She wasn’t wearing any makeup as far as he could tell because he could see the variety of freckles that dotted across her face. Her heart shaped mouth was down turned in concern.

Chibs cleared his throat quickly and tried to get up, only to have her put her tiny hands on his shoulders.

“Whoa, I wouldn’t do that. You took quite a fall,” she said concerned.

 _Why in the hell would she give a shite about a random stranger?_ He thought.

Ignoring her words, he climbed up to his feet. When she followed suit and stood with him, he was shocked at how short she was. She only came up to about his chest, and he wasn’t particularly tall.

She was wearing a pretty yellow dress covered in white flowers that just reached her knees. The fabric was synched at her slim waist, and flared out slightly at her hips. The sleeves were off the shoulder and flared out passed her elbows, revealing a tanned collarbone. Her hands were covered in various silver rings and leather bracelets, one of which was a giant ugly goat on her fore finger. Chibs thought she looked to be in her early thirties, but he couldn’t be sure.

One thing he was sure of though; she was fucking gorgeous.

She smiled up at him warmly and handed him his sunglasses. “Here, honey. you dropped these.”

_Was that a faint southern accent?_

“Thanks, lass,” he said with an easy smile letting his fingers linger on her own. “You best be on your way, though. Guys comin’ through aren’t as nice as I am.”

She looked down and saw the handgun he was holding in one hand, and her fingers still clenched in the other.

Chibs wasn’t even aware that he was still holding them.

He braced for her to start running or screaming. But she simply looked at it and then back up at him., damn near had to crane her neck up at 180 degree angle she was so short.

“Okay,” she replied quietly with a kind smile. “But I’m going to need my hand back.”

Chibs grinned slyly and slowly released her fingers.

He heard another whistle from Juice down the street along with the heavy footsteps from the men behind him, pulling him out of his enchantment with this woman.

“Gotta go, darlin’,” he said.

“Stay out of trouble, Evil Kenevil,” she replied happily before walking around him and toward the sidewalk, away from his assailants.

He was shocked when she didn’t even look a little bit scared when the attackers rounded the corner with guns. She just simply side stepped and gave everyone a smile.

 _Weird fuckin’ girl_ , he thought.

By the time Chibs reached the van, Juice had already opened the sliding door for him to jump through. When he looked back he didn’t see the girl, only the ugly mugs of the attackers.

When they got back to the clubhouse there was a round of hugs and backslaps for a successful job done. Chibs nodded and laughed and drank with the other men, but he wasn’t in such a pleasant mood as the rest. Sure, he drank and smoked weed with them in celebration, but he wasn’t overly happy about the job itself. Mainly because he let the woman go without knowing if she was safe or not. He never really cared before if civilians were too stupid to stay away from the mayhem the Son’s brought. But for some reason he could not get the woman in the yellow dress out of his head.

That evening he drown his concern with whiskey and a crow-eaters. When the woman whose name he forgot finished sucking his cock he told her to bugger off. He was exhausted from the day’s events and his leg was still screaming in pain. He didn’t have the patience to pretend that he gave a shite about her and her makeup soaked face.

He sat on the edge of his bed and smoked his cigarette, contemplating the day.

He never really enjoyed the company of any woman other than Fiona. He always thought he would live and die a single man considering the only women that came through the clubhouse doors were skanks, strippers, or wannabe Old Ladies. He accepted this long ago and stopped seeking it out.

This woman though, she caught his eye. Which was tough to do all things considering.

“Stupid shite,” he muttered out loud at himself.

This woman meant nothing. She may have been a rare encounter but she was just another pretty face. She would be horrified if she saw the things he done. Hell, she was probably a loser or whore if she still chose to live in this crime-infested town.

With that as his final thought, he stubbed out his smoke and went to bed. 

**XXXX**

Chibs took a long drag of his cigarette while he sat on the bumper of the car he was just working on. The transmission was shot to shit, but the owner refused to pay for a new one. So, yet again, he was watching it up. He didn’t care really; they were squeezing more money out of this nob than what the car was worth anyhow.

It had been a few days since they stole the guns. They were counted, stacked, and put up for sale in two days. Luckily, Chibs only had to unload them. After that Clay gave him a day off for a job well done and leaving someone else for the bitch-work of inventory. Clay was good about stuff like that. He actually let Chibs leave the clubhouse and go to the tiny cabin he owned an hour away. But now he was back to work.

Jax was sitting next to him, enjoying their fifteen-minute break in silence. He relished that about Jax, he didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with endless chatter.

“Holy shit,” Jax breathed staring to the parking lot.

Chibs turned to the truck Jax was referring to that was pulling into the front of the clubhouse. He could see it was an old 1996 Ford F-150/250 pickup truck. It was red and white with the bumper covered in dead flies and insects. The doors and window were covered in dust and grime, Chibs thought it looked like whoever was driving this was an extra in the Mad Max films. Considering the truck’s age, he still thought it was it was in pretty good shape, even if he could hear the engine groan and huff when the ignition turned off.

“What?” Chibs said looking at Jax in confusion. “It’s just some piece of shite truck?”

Jax’s look of astonishment turned to a joy that Chibs had rarely seen on his brother in arms’ face.

“Holy shit!” Jax repeated as he threw his cigarette to the ground. “Juice! Opie! Get your asses out here!” Jax sprinted to the truck at full speed, laughing like a fuckin’ school girl.

Chibs rolled his eyes and stomped out his smoke.

 _Why can’t we have one day without such a fuckin’ hullabaloo?_ He thought to himself, annoyed.

When he shoved himself off the car and sauntered closer, he saw Jax rip the truck door open and haul a small woman out from the driver’s side. He wrapped his arms around her ribs in a bear hug and actually twirled her around like some awful fuckin’ Sound of Music scene. The woman’s face was buried in his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Chibs could see her hair was a dirty blonde which faded into a honey colour that was draped over Jax’s arm. She was tiny, her feet dangling by Jax’s knees and her small waist was circled almost twice by Jax’s arms. She was wearing an overlarge white t-shirt tucked into a simple pair of jean shorts and a pair of worn-out black Converse shoes. Her sunglasses were knocked off the top of her head and fell into the dirt below.

She almost looked too slim, but then Chibs blatantly checked out her arse and grinned. She was filled out, that was for sure.

“Freddy fuckin’ Walsh!” Jax practically yelled into the poor lass’s ear. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

She laughed and Jax put her back down on her feet so she could speak.

Chibs’ jaw actually dropped when he saw her warm, smiling face looking up at Jax.

It was her. The woman in the yellow dress outside the gun raid three days ago.

“Juice! Get over here!” Jax yelled excitedly at the clubhouse. He turned back to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. “When did you get into town?!?”

She smiled up at him and swatted his shoulder playfully. “A few days ago,” she said laughing. “Needed to get settled before I came out to see you idiots.” She peered around Jax and gazed at the clubhouse almost wistfully. “Christ, it hasn’t changed a single iota. Looks exactly how it did when we were kids.”

“Holy shit!” Juice yelled from the porch of the clubhouse. “Is that Freddy?!” he yelled again before sprinting to Freddy in the same manner Jax did.

When he released her from a hug she looked up at him and started laughing. “Oh my god, Juice! What did you do to your head?!”

“What you mean?” Juice said running his hand over his buzzed scalp.

“Jesus!” she said looking at him with a cringe. “You got your head tattooed? Why?”

“Yeah! Look’s dope, eh?” he said with a grin.

“Yeah, if you’re a fuckin’ white rapper from the 90’s,” she countered while rolling her eyes.

Chibs surprised himself by barking out a laugh along with Jax and Juice.

She turned and looked at Chibs and she went from smiling to laughing again. “Oh wow, it’s Evil Kenevil!” she said motioning to Chibs. “How are you? Still sore from that tumble?”

Chibs grinned back at her. “Aye, but it helped having a pretty little thing like yourself to make me feel better.”

Jax and Juice looked between the two of them in confusion.

“I was at the shoot out a few days ago, was on my way home and ran into him,” she said motioning to Chibs. “I was just leaving Brennan’s and then this one come barrelling down the street! Damn near knocked me over.”

Chibs grinned at her recount of the story. He was happy she left out how openly he was flirting with her considering how close she seemed to be with the other two.

“I couldn’t stop laughing when I saw him blitz away and he had the Sons patch on his back,” she said grinning back at Jax. “Of course you guys are running amok, raiding the village people. Jesus, I thought you guys were over all that shit?”

“You mean what you _allegedly_ saw,” Jax said just grinned back at her.

She laughed again and rubbed her eyes. She leaned down to pick up her sunglasses off the ground and Chibs subtly looked down her shirt, cussing inwardly that he didn’t get to see anything.

“How do you know these two nobs?” Chibs asked her as she cleaned her sunglasses with the end of her shirt, dirtying it.

“My father served with Jax and Opie’s dads in the 25 Infantry Division in Vietnam,” she explained. “We used to spend summers together when we were kids. Juice joined along in the later years… when he could stand being away from his mother.”

Juice rolled his eyes while Chibs and Jax laughed.

She looked at Chibs and held out her hand. “Name’s Freddy, nice to meet you,” she said with a warm smile.

Chibs shook her hand and almost laughed at how her small hand was completely swallowed by his calloused one.

“Filip,” he replied. “People call me Chibs.”

Her eyes narrowed for a moment at the name. “Chibs? That’s… interesting.”

Suddenly she released his hand and looked at Jax.

“Say,” she said looking around Juice’s massive arm. “Where is Ope? And Piney! I haven’t seen him in decades! Oh, and Gemma? How’s your mum?”

“All still here,” Jax said reassuringly while slinging an arm around her shoulders and began leading her towards the clubhouse. “Come on, lets get you a beer. They’ll be happy to see you.”

When they walked inside Piney looked up in his usual bull-dog annoyance. But when he saw the woman named Freddy, his face dropped and then spread into the biggest smile that Chibs had ever seen on the old man’s face.

“Fuck,” Piney said with a grin as he hobbled over to the young blonde. “Feardorcha? That you, kiddo? Jesus Christ, you look _just like_ your dad. And all grown up!”

She smiled and gave him a tight two armed hug. “Hi, Piney.”

Chibs’ eyebrows raised at the very Irish name this woman had.

_Feardorcha Walsh._

He supposed Americans would call her Freddy, was easier to pronounce. And how in the hell was everyone so excited to see just one girl? He now understood why she was taken aback by his nickname. She knew what it meant. Most Americans didn’t.

When Opie and Gemma rounded the corner to see what the commotion was all about, the same round of hugs and smiles happened all over again. Chibs did not know who the hell this woman was, but he was intrigued. She was stunning, there was no doubt about that. And he also realized she most defiantly had a very, very, subtle southern drawl. Which was also odd because her name would have one to believe she was from another continent.

When they finally all sat down, Half Sack served their beers and they sat around the horseshoe shaped bar and began chatting. Bobby came rolling in and looked in confusion and plopped down next to Chibs.

“Who’s the broad?” he asked confusedly as he accepted his beer from the Prospect.

Chibs lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. “Her da served with Piney and JT in Vietnam… apparently.”

Bobby’s eye’s widened. “No shit? That’s Butter Walsh’s kid? Damn, she’s fuckin hot as shit.”

“Who’s that?”

“Butters. An Irishman that used to open shit for us. He, Piney and JT really hit it off, but he liked livin’ in Baton Rouge. He used to come out here from time to time when they needed certain jobs done. I can’t believe his kid turned out looking like that… Shit.”

“What do ye’ mean he would open shite for you?”

Bobby gulped down more of his beer and belched before speaking again.

“Guy could crack safe’s, vaults, armoured cars… I heard he even made some bombs for the fella’s back in the day too. Was pretty good at it,” Bobby said. “Only met him once, was a nice guy. Funny as hell, but never was a member. Just did freelance shit. Always had one foot in the life and one foot out. He had some fuckin’ business or rather down south...”

“Where’s he now?” Chibs asked curiously. He never heard of this man.

“Dead, died a couple weeks ago actually, I think. Cancer.”

“How come I never fuckin’ heard of em’?”

Bobby shrugged. “It was forever ago. Before you got here. Before Clay really was in the picture too. Piney and JT would bring all their kids together and they would be running around here. Usually they would go to Butters though. Safer, considering he wasn’t in no gang.”

Chibs nodded in full understanding. Apparently this man and his family were well loved in the club. Considering all the smiles and hugs this woman was getting.

“Why they call him Butters?” Chibs asked.

Bobby snickered into his beer. “Her dad liked to fuck around. Do stupid shit to make people laugh. He covered himself margarine one time and wrestled some big bitch in a bar one time.”

Chibs burst out laughing. “Jesus.”

“How long you in town for?” Jax asked her when the boys finally settled down.

She shrugged. “Not sure yet. Just passin’ through. Maybe a week or two?”

“What do you mean just passing through?” Juice asked.

“Hubby’s up in New York doing a job. He’ll be up there a while, so I figured I might as well stop by and see my favourite cousin,” she said pinching Jax cheek like he was wee lad.

Chibs grimaced at the new information.

She was married. But he noticed that the rings she wore were not wedding rings. Not one diamond on this lady in fact.

“I am not your cousin,” Jax grumbled swatting her hand away.

“Might as well be,” Gemma said. “You kids were practically attached at the hip when you were little.”

“Until they found the art of masturbation, then I was axed,” Freddy replied casually.

Everyone at the table, including Chibs burst out laughing.

“How is the new man?” Gemma asked curiously. “What’s-his-name, the big hot shot lawyer.”

“Fine, he’s fine,” she said waving off the question. She almost looked annoyed or sad that Gemma had asked. “Anyways, where’s Tig and Clay?”

“Right here, kiddo,” Clay boomed from the door he was standing in. Tig standing right next to him in confusion. “God, seeing you kids together again is like déjà vu.”

Freddy stood up and rounded the bar to give him a hug. Chibs continued to stare at her arse. So did Bobby.

Opie slapped Chibs on the shoulder roughly. “Cut it out, man. She’s family. You don’t go staring at Gemma’s ass do you?”

Chibs swivelled around and didn’t respond.

“Shit, kid,” Clay said. “I remember when you and Jax would come barreling in here with a truck full of hooch from your dad. I still can’t believe he let you drive all the way up here from Baton Rouge when you 16. Especially with enough illegal liquor to kill an elephant.”

Freddy laughed again. “Yeah well…” she shrugged her shoulders and grinned at him mischievously. “Some things on that front don’t change too much…” she said with her accent becoming more prominent.

Tig looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she downed the last of her beer. “There’s a present for ya’ll in the truck,” she said with a smile. 

Jax, Opie, and Juice sprung up from the bar and practically sprinted to her beater of a car. The rest of the men followed while she hung back and leaned on the door frame with arms crossed.

Juice opened the truck bed and threw off the tarp that covered the back. All the men gathered around laughed and cheered.

“Aw fuck yeah!” Opie yelled with his hands over his head.

Chibs stayed at the door with her, while the rest of the men began unloading milk crates full of mason jars and milk jugs.

“What is it?” Chibs asked her.

She jumped, apparently too lost in the sight before her to notice he was standing right next to her.

“Jesus,” she said laughing again. “You scared me.”

Chibs grinned back at her.

“It’s moonshine, from my dad’s yard,” she answered.

Chibs eyebrows raised as he watched crate after crate being hauled off into the clubhouse.

“You brought an entire truck full of moonshine across the country? As a gift?” he asked in disbelief. “There has to be three grand worth of hooch in that fuckin’ truck. And what if you got pulled over?”

She shrugged, seemingly unperturbed. “I don’t think I’d survive if I drank all that on my own.”

“How ‘bout that husband? He can’t drink any of it?” he couldn’t help but ask. He needed a feeler of how attached she was to this lawyer husband of hers.

Freddy glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “He… uh… no. I don’t think he’d like that… Being a prosecutor and all.”

Chibs raised an eyebrow at her in question. “He’s a prosecutor?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Not for you guys. He handles big cases for white collar crime and stuff. He would never be caught dead convicting a biker gang.”

“He doesn’t know ye’re here does he?” Chibs guessed.

She looked at him somewhat taken aback at (what he assumed to be) his accurate guess, and then laughed.

“No, he doesn’t,” she confirmed. “And don’t go telling him on me, will you? Every marriage has it’s set of little white lies to keep us sane,” she said smiling kindly up at him.

Chibs smiled back at her. “Your secret’s safe with me, lass.”


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Chibs felt a lot better than he did three days previous.

When they began unloading the moonshine Freddy bounded down the stairs to help. Chibs was gobsmacked that a woman so small could carry a big heavy crate full of heavy jars. When Clay told her not to worry about doing such grunt work, she rolled her eyes and told him to move.

For some reason, Chibs liked that.

Some of the guys took a few jars for themselves, and the rest was put into storage. They were going to sell it to bars for a reduced price to the local pubs and bars. That way the owners wouldn’t have to pay the liquor commission such high tax rates. Win-win for both parties.

That evening Gemma insisted that Freddy stay for a last minute BBQ to celebrate her coming “home.” Freddy was adamant that it wasn’t necessary, that she really only wanted to see the guys, that she really wasn’t much of a ‘partier,’ but of course, Gemma won.

Chibs sat on a lawn chair next to the bon fire. He was by himself, but he didn’t mind. He liked watching Freddy laugh and joke along with the other people at the party. He learned that she was easily likeable. She was easy going and actually _kind_. He never saw someone so interested in other people’s problems or concerns. She came to every conversation with her attention 100% on the other person.

 _Easy boy,_ he thought to himself. _You keep thinkin’ about her like that you’ll end up in a right mess._

He saw her golden skin glow in the firelight and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes and kiss her all over. God, even her hair turned a gorgeous shade of blonde in the fire. He thought she looked angelic.

She was a few feet across from him chatting with Juice. When he leaned in and murmured something in her ear her jaw dropped before she burst out laughing again. He wished he could hear what she was giggling about.

 _She’s always laughing,_ Chibs thought.

Juice grinned back at her and nodded. He then leaned over and grabbed two shot glasses and began filling them. When he handed her the drink she knocked it back without hesitation and winced. She shook her head when Juice tilted the bottle towards her again, requesting another shot.

“How’s it goin’?” Jax asked sitting down in the chair next to him, pulling Chibs out from his prowling gaze.

“Good,” Chibs said quietly, somewhat ashamed to be staring at Freddy intently.

Jax lit a joint and took a long pull before handing it to Chibs.

“It’s crazy she came back,” Jax said wistfully. “It’s been forever since I seen her.”

“You keep in touch?” Chibs asked while exhaling, allowing the smoke to leave his nostrils.

Jax nodded and took the joint back. “Yeah… we emailed back and forth a bit. I give her a call every now and then, but that’s about it. Visited her once a few years back. It’s good being able to see her here though. When she started dating her husband she kinda fell off the face of the earth.”

“You guys ever fuck?” Chibs asked curiously.

Jax coughed out the smoke in shock and handed the joint back. “Nah man! It would be like fucking my sister!”

Chibs nodded in understanding. He didn’t want to press on it too much. He didn’t want Jax to know what he really thought of the young lass and what he wanted to do to her.

Freddy started walking over to them, stopping to give Piney a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. Piney grinned and said something to her that made her smile and swat him on the shoulder. She plopped down on a chair on the other side of Chibs.

“Hey,” she said fanning her flushed face. “Goddamn it’s hot tonight.”

“Aye,” Chibs said. “California heat can do that to ye’.”

She nodded and took a long pull from her beer. “What part of Scotland are you from?”

“Born in Glasgow, grew up in Belfast,” he replied.

“Beautiful up there,” she said leaning back in her chair. “Always loved stopping off in Scotland when we went to Ireland.”

“Why do you have an Irish name but a southern accent?” he asked in a demanding tone. He had been wanting to ask this all day, even though he already knew the answer. He wanted to hear about her life from her lips, and not from Bobby fuckin’ Munson.

She covered her mouth to yawn before answering. “Dad’s from Cork. We lived in Ireland for a little while, then moved to Baton Rouge. Bounced around between the two for a while.”

“I need to piss,” Jax said heaving himself out of the small chair.

Chibs glared at him for interrupting her story.

“You guys wanna another beer?” he asked.

Chibs nodded and Freddy shook her head. “I better not, I gotta get goin’ in a few.”

Chibs noticed her accent got thicker throughout the night. His did the same after he’d been drinking.

Jax raised an eyebrow at her. “What? It’s only ten o’clock! Where do you have to be?”

“I’m old now, Jackie,” she said while rolling her eyes. “I go to bed by ten now, like a big loser.”

“You’re staying the night,” Jax commanded. “I’ll sleep on the couch; you take my bed. You’re going to party with us like we _used to_ before you got hitched to that pompous shit,” Jax said jabbing a finger at her.

Chibs had the unreasonable desire to smack Jax’s hand away. He didn’t like how he was speaking to her.

To his surprise she replied with a laugh. “Fine, fine. But tell one of the crow-eaters to change the bedding. God knows what’s left on those bloody sheets. probably look like a Jackson Pollock painting under black light.”

Chibs and Jax burst out laughing.

 _She’s funny_ , he realized. _She likes making other people smile._

He added it to the list of things he kept in his head about her.

“I’ll get you another beer,” Jax said easily as he wandered away leaving Chibs alone with Freddy, finally.

He looked over to her and saw her slightly smiling and looking into the fire. She pressed the bottle to her lips and drained it completely. Chibs thought it was one of the most erotic things he’d seen in a while.

“What are you smiling at?” Chibs inquired softly.

She looked back at him in surprise. Seemingly not realizing that she was doing it.

“It’s weird being back,” she said with a shrug. “Never realized how much I missed all the guys. I forgot how much of a family it is here.”

“They all seemed to miss you a bunch,” he agreed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Piney smile so much.”

She laughed with Chibs. Which felt far better than he was willing to admit.

“Yeah, he and my dad got along really well. He’s a mean old shit, but I think he’s got a soft spot for blondes.”

Chibs grinned at her. “Especially pretty young blondes.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled one of her legs to her chest, hugging her shin.

Chibs shifted in his seat so he was facing her completely. “How come you weren’t scared before?”

She rested her temple on her knee and looked up at him under her thick lashes. “What do you mean?”

“How come you weren’t scared when those guys with guns were running up on ye’?” he clarified.

She shrugged looking back at the fire. “My dad was always telling stories of his time here. He really enjoyed it, probably would’ve joined if he didn’t have me. The stories he told were always full of guns, seemed more like the wild wild west rather than reality. When I saw those guys I wasn’t really scared because it was just like another story,” she explained. “Plus we always had a tons of guns around the house growing up. Used to shoot skeet with him a lot. Guns don’t scare me much anymore.”

Chibs chuckled. “I don’t think I could ever see you shooting anything.”

She jerked up from her seat and she jokingly glared at him. “Why’s that? Because I’m a girl?”

Chibs’ smile widened. “Yes. And because you’re so tiny. One shot would put you on your arse.”

 _A very fine arse at that,_ he thought.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. “Whatever, one day I’m sure Jax will want to go shooting and I’ll prove you wrong.”

Chibs grinned and made a mental note to ask Jax to go out shooting in the desert. He wanted to make sure he was invited so he could spend more time with her.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Enjoying the blaring music and chatter around them. Cigar and weed smoke penetrated the air. The night was cooling down, but was still far too hot for Chibs. His beer was cooling him off for the most part.

“I’m sorry to hear about your da,” he mumbled remembering what Bobby said. 

She smiled sadly and nodded. “Thanks, but we saw it coming honestly. Cancer and all.”

Chibs nodded but didn’t press the subject further.

“Why did Jackie call your man a pompous shit?” Chibs asked.

She sighed heavily. Apparently this brought up bad memories.

“He’s a lawyer. Works in a fancy firm. And he comes from old money. Jax came out to visit once and they didn’t really get along.”

“How so?”

“Tom thought he was trailer trash and didn’t really try to hide it,” she said sadly. “He kept talking down to him like he was an idiot. I tired to tell him to stop being a jerk, but he wouldn’t listen. Then Jax and I just left him alone at the house and got drunk in a honkey tonk,” she laughed. “God, was he ever pissed.”

Chibs grinned at her. He liked that she basically told her husband to fuck off. “Your husband sounds like a right prick,” he replied.

“Most men can be,” she reminded him with a sly smile.

“Where does he think you’re at now?” he asked curiously.

She looked him over a minute before answering. “You ask a lot of questions don’t you?”

He shrugged noncommittedly. He didn’t want to lead her on how infatuated he was becoming with her.

“He thinks I’m on a girls trip in New Orleans. Which I _was_ ,” she said pointing at him defensively. “I just left a _wee_ bit earlier than I said I would.”

“How much earlier?” Chibs said leaning into her. Completely enthralled with hearing about her bad behaviour.

“About four weeks,” she replied making them both laugh.

Chibs drained the rest of his beer and shook his head. “Who knew a little thing like ye’ would be transporting illegal liquor across county lines, secretly shooting guns, and hanging around biker gangs?”

She giggled drunkenly and shrugged. “I don’t think of any of you as gang members. You’re just people.”

Chibs smiled and looked down.

He was right fucked. She was sweet, kind, funny, fuck was there anything wrong with this girl? He was slowly more and more liking her. Things could end up badly if he kept talking to her. Especially with the amount of alcohol that was being consumed.

Jax came back hold three beers between his fingers, handing the first to Chibs and then stumbling to hand the next to Freddy, spilling a little bit of it on her lap.

“Iosa Crìosd!” she yelped in surprise.

Chibs choked on his beer and looked at her in astonishment. His head swung back and forth between Freddy and Jax in surprise.

“Shit! Sorry!” Jax said.

“No worries! Just surprised me is all,” she said easily with a laugh.

“You speaking fuckin’ Gaelic?!” Chibs exclaimed.

“Bha m ’athair a’ miannachadh gun do dh ’ionnsaich mi gaelic mar phàiste. Ag iarraidh orm cumail ri mo fhreumhan Èireannach,” she replied easily. Her southern accent heavy in her speech, but he still understood it perfectly.

“Fuck, you guys!” Jax groaned. “In English! I knew this was going to be a problem when I saw you first pull up. Speaking your weird secret language and shit.”

“She said her father insisted she learned Gaelic as a child to keep to her Irish roots,” Chibs translated annoyed that he was even here, cock blocking him.

“Anyways,” she said breezily waving off the conversation. “I’m going to go kick Bobby’s ass in pool. You guys wanna play?”

As soon as Chibs was about to say yes, Jax interrupted.

“You go ahead. We’ll catch up. I gotta talk to Chibs about some club shit.”

She shrugged and heaved herself off the chair. He stared at her as she disappeared into the crowd.

Jax took out a cigarette and handed one to Chibs. Chibs lit it and inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine calm his uneasy nerves for the conversation they were about to have.

“So, uh, look… there’s something you probably already know, but I think I should remind you of,” Jax started while exhaling smoke.

“Aye?” he replied playing dumb.

“I’ve seen the way you look at Freddy,” he said bluntly staring at him seriously. “Keep your hands off her. I don’t want her in this life.”

“She’s married,” Chibs said as if this was a deterrent.

Jax rolled his eyes. “Regardless, don’t fuck her. I knew as soon as I saw her you guys had a lot in common being from the UK and all. But she’s a good person. Her dad didn’t want her in this life and I am going to make sure I honor that as best I can.”

“Alright, Jesus Christ, Jackie,” he grumbled.

Jax grinned and got up stretching his arms over his head. “I’m need to see Bobby lose this pool game. Wanna come?”

Chibs shook his head and let him go on by himself. His happy mood soured by Jax’s new boundary on Freddy. He would rather sulk in the corner than be around people. He hated when rules were forced on him like this. Even when he was a young lad he hated it. Probably explained why he was a career criminal.

He began picking away at the label of his beer in annoyance. The wet paper getting caught in his dirty fingernails.

“Hey Chibsy,” he heard a sultry voice slur.

He looked up and wanted to groan. It was Ima. She was wearing a sequence top that was cut off just below her tits and tiny shorts that were practically see-through. He could practically smell her foul pussy from where he sat.

“What?” he barked at her.

She made a move to sit on his lap and he blatantly shoved her away.

“Come on, Chibsy. You liked me last week. Liked me a real lot from what I remember,” she purred. Her breath stank of cheap tequila and cigarettes.

“Eat shit, Ima. I’m not in the mood.”

“I could put you in the mood.”

“No you can’t,” he growled. “Go away.”

She pouted but did as he asked. Swinging her hips overzealously in her last attempts to entice him into bed.

He didn’t want to see any of the skanks that walked through right now. He only wanted to see Freddy.

Chibs groaned and stood up. Jax said no fucking her, but he never said he couldn’t watch her from afar.

He frowned when he made it to the pool table and there was no one there. He then heard a lot of yelling and laughing near the bar. When he got there he saw Piney laughing like fuckin’ Santa Clause sitting at the bar, turned to a small table where Jax, Opie, Tig, and Freddy were all standing around. Clay was behind the bar, pouring himself a drink chuckling. Opie stood across from her and there were two empty beer mugs in front of them.

“Come on, Freddy. Don’t be a pussy,” Opie complained. “One more, last one! I promise!”

“Don’t you have a wife and kids to get home to?” she countered.

“Fuck off and let’s do one more!”

She groaned and her face fell into her hands. “Fine,” she said, her voice muffled by her fingers. “One more but then that’s it! I’m already hammered and if I do any more I’m going to puke all over the bar.”

Cheers and laughter echoed across the bar as Clay poured two more beers.

With the beers placed in front of them, both Opie and Freddy put their hands palm down on the table, staring into each other’s eyes.

“You’re going down, shit heel,” he said with a grin.

“Oh, baby. It’s cute when you think you can still win. I beat you when we were 15 and I’ll beat you again,” she said with a drunken laugh.

Chibs grinned and stumbled his way to stand next to Jax.

“Everyone ready?” Piney yelled. “Three… two… one!”

Both Opie and Freddy then snatched their beers and began drinking them as fast as they could.

Chibs’ jaw dropped when she finished it in mere seconds, beating Opie by a landslide.

Everyone cheered again and Jax half hugged her, kissing her on the top of her head.

“Some shit never changes! She’s a fuckin’ tank!” Piney yelled out happily.

“Okay, okay, okay,” she said waving her hands to calm down the guys. She looked somewhat embarrassed. “I’m going to find Gemma. I’m going to need some food in me.”

“She left,” Chibs replied. “But come on I’ll take ye’ to the kitchen.”

Freddy tried to weave her way through the crowd but people weren’t moving for her to keep up with him. So he convinced himself of an innocent gesture of reaching out taking her hand.

People moved out of the way for Son. Especially in their own clubhouse.

Her fingers were soft and warm. He wanted to know what it felt like when they wrapped around his cock.

When they reached the kitchen she let go of his hand, which annoyed him.

Freddy then immediately went to the fridge and began rummaging around in it. She took out what looked to be left over chicken, potatoes, creamed corn, stuffing, and gravy. All leftovers from what Gemma and the other women whipped up. She brought out bread, salt and pepper, and then began assembling the strangest sandwich Chibs had ever seen.

She must have caught the look on his face because she laughed.

“You ever had a chicken, potato, gravy sandwich?” she asked.

“No. That sounds fuckin’ weird.”

She wagged a finger at him and nodded. “Yes and no. I’ll make you one.”

He grinned and jumped up on to the counter, letting his feet dangle as she assembled their food and put it in the microwave. He liked watching her intense gaze as she poured the gravy over the glob of potatoes. When the timer dinged she handed him the plate and jumped up on the counter next to him, their thighs touching slightly.

He looked at the weird concoction and realized that had a striking resemblance Scottish food. White, grey, no color at all, no greens to be found in sight.

He felt her gaze as he took his first bight and he was shocked that it was actually quiet good. Really good in fact.

He groaned over dramatically in pleasure and was rewarded with her light laugh.

“See?! Told ya,” she said taking a bite of her own.

She swung her feet back and forth as they ate in silence. He finished eating before her and just stared at the floor. When he glanced up at her he saw that she was just finishing with her cheeks full of food, looking like a squirrel.

“You’re cute,” he blurted out drunkenly.

He was relieved that she laughed at his comment. He also chastised himself for saying it. If Jax were here he would probably throw elbows.

She finished swallowing and nodded with a smile. “Yeah, super cute when inhale my food like a savage.”

He grinned back at her.

“Can I ask you a question, Fillip?” she said quietly.

“Aye?” he said a little surprised she used his actual name.

“How did you get those scars?” she asked with doe-like eyes.

He sighed tiredly. “Club shite, can’t really get into it…”

She nodded in understanding. Looking down at her swinging feet. “It’s not very nice, them calling you Chibs.”

Chibs chuckled. “Aye, darlin’. Their bikers. Can’t really rely on them to be ‘nice.’ Plus, I don’t mind. Been callin’ me that for as long as I can remember.”

She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. “Well I’m not calling you that.”

Chibs just stared at her, completely entranced with her eyes.

She yawned loudly. “Anywho, I’m tired. I think I better go to bed,” she said hopping off the counter. 

Chibs frowned, a little disappointed that his time was going to be cut off with her.

“Do you want me to show you where Jackie’s room is?” he offered. Hoping to get a little bit more time with her.

“Nah, Gemma showed me earlier, thanks though!” She made her way to the door and gave him a tiny wave. “Have a good night, Fillip!”

“You too, darlin’,” he grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibs woke with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. He groaned and reached to the bedside table for his luke warm water. The clubhouse apartments always had shit air conditioners, and he hated the heat. The beds were no better. The mattresses were that shit foam that one would find in a summer camp for toddlers.

He swung his feet over the bed and held his head in his hands painfully. He reached for the Tylenol and cursed when he found it empty. He was partying more than usual lately and he was swallowing medication on a regular basis to soften the blow of his hangovers. He thought he should slow down his drinking and whoring before it becomes a problem like Piney.

He heard a muffled yawn and practically jumped when he saw a naked woman roll onto her back next to him. He forgot about her.

After Freddy left him last night he pouted in the kitchen for about an hour. When he finally heaved himself off the counter, he wandered drunkenly into the rec room and poured himself another drink. He went outside for a smoke and saw that she indeed did not go to bed, but instead was playing a round of poker with Piney, Jax, and Bobby. No doubt she was pulled from the hallway by one of the guys and coherence her stay awake.

During that time, he just observed her from the deck while he smoked. He watched as Piney slapped her on the back and handed her the tequila bottle with a ridiculous bright pink straw sticking out the top. She laughed and made dirty jokes with Bobby, both seemingly giddy in making Jax cringe. He watched her eyes light up anytime she had a good hand, immediately giving away her next hand. It was almost adorable how bad her poker face was.

When it was about four o’clock in the morning she finally went to bed. Giving him another smile and wave. Chibs grabbed the closest willing woman he could find and drunkenly fucked her with a half hard cock. When he climaxed he lay down and passed out, having no concern interest in whatever her name was.

 _What was her name again? Brittney? Beth? Belinda?_ He thought to himself as he started putting on his jeans.

“Hey,” Chibs said shaking her awake.

When she rolled over he winced. Her makeup was smeared half across her tired face. Her nose was crooked and her teeth made her look like the women he used to fuck in England.

“Hi, baby,” she said with a smile.

“Get dressed,” he grunted. “Get out. I got shite to do.”

She rolled her eyes and stood on her knees on the sex soiled mattress. “Don’t you want to buy me breakfast?” she asked while wrapping her flabby arms around his waist.

Chibs was disgusted with himself for fucking this unfortunate looking woman.

Chibs grimaced and pulled her hands off of him. “I was shitfaced last night. I don’t remember you and don’t want to. Get the fuck out or I’ll haul you out myself.”

She huffed and scrambled out of the bed to find her dress. Chibs left the woman whose name he forgot and went in search of food.

The kitchen counters were full of last night’s left overs. Seemed apparent that some of the guys already got into the food this morning because of the mess. Mashed up potatoes and corn were on the floor, stuffing dotted the countertop, saran wrap was crumpled up and forgotten in a wet mess in the sink.

“Fuckin’ animals,” Chibs ground out.

He wished he slept at his own home last night. At least then he knew it would be clean.

He remembered the sandwich he and Freddy were eating and decided he’d have that. It was a fond memory of their time alone. Even if it was just for a wee while.

When he finished making it he went to the bar to eat and was happy to see Freddy sitting with Piney. She was nursing a cup of coffee and he was eating scrambled eggs and bacon. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them and her long hair was a big mess of bun on the top of her head.

“Monrin’,” he said brightly taking a seat right next to her.

“Morning,” she said yawning.

Piney replied in giving him his usual angry bulldog glare.

“Sleep well?” he asked her.

She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. “I slept ok. I feel like I was hit by a truck though.”

She suddenly chuckled and pointed at his food. “Ah, I see I have converted you,” she said smiling.

Chibs nodded and grinned back at her. “Good for hangovers. You’re not eating?”

She gave him a repulsed frown making Chibs laugh.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he said.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Piney got up and said he better get a move on with work. Chibs continued to eat quietly, enjoying just being next to her.

Freddy downed her coffee and started to get up when Jax stumbled in.

“Ugh, god, the sun is too fucking bright today,” he said putting on his sunglasses.

“Agreed,” Freddy said while opening a drawer to retrieve her car keys. “I better get going. Brennan is probably wondering where I disappeared to last night when I didn’t come home.”

“Who’s that?” Chibs asked curiously.

“Just a friend of the family. Owns a bar in south end of Charming,” Jax said while she was patting her pockets in search for her phone. Jax back at her in surprise. “You’re staying above the Texas Chilli Parlour? That shitty bar?”

She laughed and put on her sunglasses. “What better location than that to fight a debilitating hangover? Plus it’s not shit. It’s charismatic.”

Jax rolled his eyes. “The roof leaks whenever it rains. They don’t even have a real parking lot, it’s just a fuckin’ dirt patch.”

She put her hands on her hips and mock glared at him. “Like I said, charismatic.”

Jax sighed and rubbed his eyes beneath his sunglasses. “Whatever. If you get tired of staying there you can always come here, you know. Or stay at my place if you want. Or Gemma’s…”

“I know, I know,” she said waving him off. “I just didn’t want to be in the way when you guys are doing club stuff. Or force Gemma to babysit me. Plus over there I can help him out with some of the heavy lifting. He’s so old I’m scared he was going to have a heart attack from all the kegs he needed to roll out yesterday.”

Jax yawned and stretched his arms over his head. “You would never be in the way, Freddy.”

She shrugged and walked over to Jax giving him a hug. “I’ll see you later?” she asked.

“You bet,” he replied.

It irritated Chibs at how touchy feely these two really were. Jax’s hand was on her lower back and her arms were wrapped around his ribs. He knew they were childhood friends, but still. 

“Alright, I better get outta here,” she said turning and walking towards the door. “See you later, Evel Knievel,” she said squeezing Chibs’ shoulder as she passed him.

“See ye, darlin’,” he replied and watched her intently as she left the clubhouse.

**XXXX**

It had been a week since he’d seen her, but he kept his ears open whenever her name was mentioned. He was pissed when he found Bobby eating a casserole that she had dropped off for the club the next day. He had missed her by abut a half hour, which made it even more infuriating.

Jax rode to the Texas Chilli Parlour to visit her on another night without telling him. That too made him angry, but he understood why. Jax was smart, he could see through people, and he knew what Chibs thought of her.

He was also fuming because tomorrow he was scheduled to go with the rest of the guys to run guns up north. Which meant he would be absent for two days with a sore ass from the shitty backroads they were going to take. He dreaded the thought.

He used to enjoy the ride because in the evening there would be a party with another Chapter. He also loved being on the road with his bike. Especially on highways where he could rip it a bit faster than inside the Charming’s county lines. But now he could give a shit about the party or the ride.

He almost jumped from his seat when he heard the guttural sound of Freddy’s truck squeaking into the clubhouse lot. He was on the front porch smoking a cigarette and nursing a beer in the hot afternoon sun, his usual ritual for his lunch break.

She was getting out of the car when he saw a dog jump to the dirt from the cab of the truck, almost knocking her over. It was cute little thing. Australian Shepard with bright blue eyes.

The dog quickly moved to investigating the grounds. Sniffing all the bikes and various corners of the plot.

“Hey, Fillip,” she said covering her eyes from the sun as she approached him.

Chibs began snubbing out his cigarette and stood to greet her. “Hey, Darlin’,” he replied. “Jax isn’t here. I think he’s at Tara’s.”

She walked up the steps and stood next to him.

 _How the fuck is a grown woman so bloody short?_ He thought to himself. It was still shocking to him that she barely reached his torso.

She was holding a laptop in her arms. It looked like her fingers were going white from clutching it so hard.

“Oh, that’s ok. I was actually looking for Juice,” she said somewhat nervously. “I have some… uh… techy stuff I think I need his help with.”

Chibs stared at her for three heartbeats before answering. She was acting strange.

“That your dog?” he asked.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded with a slight smirk. “Yeah. That’s Spur. He’s a big pain in the ass.”

Chibs chuckled and downed the last of his beer. “He ok out on the lot on his own?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, he’ll stay entertained. Is Juice just inside?”

Chibs nodded and escorted her through the building. Juice was sitting on couch playing a Gameboy. It always looked funny watching a hardened criminal swear and cuss at some pubescent game.

“Oy,” Chibs whistled while kicking the chair Juice was sitting on. “Lass needs yer help.”

Juice looked up annoyed that his game was interrupted.

“What?” he snapped. “Oh, sorry. Hey, Freddy. What’s up?”

“I got computer problems,” she said with an apologetic frown.

“I got computer answers,” he said. “Take a seat.”

She sat down next to juice and put the laptop on his knee. “My firewall needs to be more protected. I don’t want anyone to be able to hack into my email. And I need my digital footprint cleaned up. The bloody hard drive won’t let me code anything. I’ve been trying all morning.”

Juice raised an eyebrow at her. “You trying to cover up a murder or something? Aren’t you a Vet? What do you possibly need to hide?”

She smiled nervously. “I’ve been emailing back and forth with all you guys over the years and realized I wasn’t very protected. I have a burner phone for when I talk with Jax, so I figured I should probably have the same for the computers.”

Juice thought about it for a minute and then shrugged. “Seems legit.”

“How long this gonna take you?” Chibs pipped up.

Juice shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe an hour?”

“Come on, darlin’,” Chibs said motioning towards the door. “I think Gemma just left for a grocery run, but we have some pizza from last night.”

She nodded appreciatively and followed him to the kitchen.

He relished in the new information he received. She was a Veterinarian, so that meant she was really fucking smart to add to add insult to injury. It eased his mind that she wasn’t a gold digger in regards to her prick of a husband.

She was wearing a simple black v neck and shorts. Her shirt had a Waylon Jennings logo, proving to Chibs that she had good taste in music. She still sported all her bracelets and rings that reflected in the California sun, she must’ve just worn them permanently. The ugly goat ring was still a prominent piece. He was a little surprised she was wearing big dirty work boots and thick socks. She was filthy as well. Her fingers and legs stained with dirt.

Her feet dangled off the kitchen counter as he started plating some leftover pizza from last night’s escapades. It was the first night in weeks that he didn’t fall into a drunken stooper, so he was actually well rested and clear headed. While the others were drinking and fucking, he went back to his house. He hadn’t been there in weeks and needed to decompress from all the shite they were doing.

When he went to put the plates in the microwave she put her hand up to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said reaching for the food. “It’s better cold.”

Chibs looked at her like she was crazy. “The fuck?”

She laughed at his apparent look of confusion and disgust. “Hey! You doubted me on the sandwich and you thought it was good.”

He rolled his eyes but handed it over, still putting his in the microwave. He was not going to eat pizza cold. Revolting. 

“You have strange taste in food,” he observed.

“Yeah, well you can’t win them all,” she said taking a big bite of the hardened slice. “So how was your week?”

“Good. Finished more cars this week than most. Got to tune up a 1962 mustang V8 fastback. That was fuckin’ cool,” he said while snatching two beers from the fridge and handing her one.

He left out that he raided another gun supply store and shot a man in the leg.

“Thanks, God I hate this heat,” she said exasperatedly while taking a long pull from the ice cold beer. “You like classic cars?”

Chibs nodded and took a sip himself. “Aye, they’re beautiful. My Da’ used to tune up old shite boxes and make em’ driveable again. Learned a lot from him.”

“Is he still in Scotland?”

Chibs took his pizza out when the microwave dinged. “Nah, he’s dead. Died long time ago. But he lived in Belfast almost his whole life.”

He hopped up on the counter next to her so their thighs were touching side by side. She was warm and he could see the faint line of a tattoo peeking out from her shorts on her thigh.

“That’s nice,” she said with her mouthful. “Not about your dad dying, but about the cars,” she clarified embarrassed.

“Aye, I figured that, lass,” he chuckled.

She was quiet as she ate, took long sips of her beer and watched at the ugly view of the Playboy centrefolds glued to the wall.

“So, you’re a Vet?” he asked trying to make more conversation.

“Yeah, been at it for a while. I would like to start my own practice one day, not a huge market in Baton Rouge though,” she said while twisting the goat around her forefinger. 

“What’s with the goat ring?” he asked finally.

She laughed once and held out her hand like she was examining her nails. “Was a present from my brother. He thought it was hilarious because it was so ugly. I love it now.”

“It sure is ugly,” he replied.

He was rewarded with a mock outraged gasp and a swat on the shoulder.

“Jerk,” she said with a laugh.

He laughed with her. And it felt amazing.

“Where’s your brother now?” he asked inquisitively.

“Dead,” she said after taking another pull from the beer. “Was shot by the ‘Niners.”

Chibs raised an eyebrow. She answered like it was old news that she was tired of talking about. It was news to him that her brother was ever involved in the gang life. Their family seemed to be more interested in being a regular person rather than put up with all the Son’s shit.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said seriously. “Was he a Son?”

She raised her shoulders and huffed, seemingly a wee bit annoyed they were talking about it. “Sort of. He was a Prospect in a different State. Long time ago.”

She hopped off the counter and put her plate in the sink. “Anyways, I should go check on Juice.”

“No!” Chibs blurted out quickly. “I er… I mean nah, he’s probably not done yet. Why don’t ye just take a seat. He did this for some of our stuff too and it took him at least an hour and a half.”

She shrugged and jumped back up. A wee bit further away from him so their legs weren’t touching.

“Ye like Waylon Jennings?” he said nodding to her shirt.

“What? Oh yeah, he’s amazing. That’s one thing that Baton Rouge is good for. Great country bars and honkey tonks and stuff. No shortage of good music,” she answered before taking another sip pf her beer. “I got to see Kris Kristofferson last summer, I almost keeled over when he walked on stage.”

Chibs grinned back. She had very good taste in music, like he did.

“I would’ve keeled over. His _Silver Tongued Devil and I_ is my favourite album.”

“Mine too! _Billy Dee_ is my favourite song on that one. What’s yours?”

“The Pilgrim, Chapter 33,” he replied.

“Oh shit, I forgot about that one! Yeah that’s a banger as well,” she said excitedly.

He smiled back at her. He liked watching her get all excited over music. He liked it more that he was the one to do it.

They continued to chat even more about music and movies for another hour. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a normal conversation about normal things. He sometimes forgot that there was life outside the club.

He learned she was a very big western music fan. She seemed to spit out facts about every band like a human Wikipedia page. He barely had time to register the band before she started spouting off specifics of each band’s history.

He also learned she was a classic movie fan and didn’t watch any movies made past 1985. He was realizing more and more how similar they were in their upbringing and their personal tastes. Even if he was about a decade older than her.

He didn’t register the amount of time they were chatting until Juice walked in and saw them both giggling on the counter in an intense conversation about the movie _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_.

“I’m… uh… done,” Juice said lamely. “Been done for over an hour. I thought you guys were going to come find me.”

“Oh!” Freddy said in surprise. “Holy shit, sorry! I didn’t realize we were gone for two hours. Sorry, Juice!”

He shrugged and handed her back her laptop. “Here you be. All done. It’ll take a seasoned FBI agent to hack this bitch now.”

She hopped off the counter and grabbed the Mac from him with shaking hands. “Thanks, Juice. You’re the best.”

“No worries,” he said with a shrug. “Hey, did Gemma tell you about the movie this weekend?”

Chibs mentally prepared himself for the answer, hoping she’d say yes.

All the guys were bringing their Old Ladies and kids to a drive in movie. They did this a few times a year and would sit on blankets and have a picnic. Chibs always sat alone and smoked weed in the back. He didn’t like bringing crow-eaters so he flew solo. Like he did for the majority his life.

“Yeah! Should be fun. I might bring Brennan, but who knows with that man.”

“Sure, sure,” Juice said. “I think afterwards were gonna get hammered at the clubhouse.”

Freddy rolled her eyes. “Of course you are. I’ll see you guys then. Great chatting with you Fillip!” she said waving as she headed out the door.

Chibs cursed Juice’s horrific timing. He could have chatted with her all day. Their conversation came so easily to them, and then just ripped away fleetingly.

“Fillip?” Juice asked with raised eyebrows and a grin.

He then saw that she left her aviators on the counter by mistake. He praised whatever god that was listening for giving him a second chance to chat with her alone.

“Fuck off,” Chibs growled as he followed her out the door.

He saw she was calling her dog into the truck with her hand on her hip like a mother scolding her child.

“Freddah!” he yelled from the door before jogging over to her truck.

She turned around and looked up at him in surprise.

“Here, darlin’,” he said handing her her sunglasses. “You forgot these.”

“Oh, thanks! I forget my sunglasses everywhere. I swear I’m so scatter brained I have to buy a new pair every time I fill up on gas.”

“Well, we’ll be gone for a few days but I think we’ll be back in time for the movie,” he said trying to sound casual. “Maybe I’ll see you there?”

She put her sunglasses on and nodded. “Sure, sure. I think I should make it in time after I’m done with at the house.”

Chibs looked at her questioningly. “What do you mean with the house? Aren’t you staying above that bar Jax was talking about?”

She looked shocked and then avoided his gaze. “I… er… yeah. That’s what I meant. Anyways, I’ll see you later, Fillip! Bye!”

And with that she jumped into the truck and practically raced down the driveway.   
  


“You know if Jax finds out you’re fuckin’ around with her he’ll kick your ass,” Juice said walking up behind him.   
  


“Mind your own business,” Chibs growled. “I haven’t laid a hand on her.”   
  


Juice chuckled and shook his head. “I saw you runnin’ after her like a lost puppy, Chibs.”   
  


“Don’t you have some work to do, you shit?”   
  


Juice put his hands up in defence. “Look, I get it. She’s hot as shit. I’ve tried to tap her for like, years. But Jax always hit the breaks with it. Plus she was always doing other shit. Never was a hoe or nothin’.”   
  


Chibs rolled his eyes and spat on the ground, getting the foul after taste of his cigarette off his tongue.  
  


“I’m going to finish on that truck,” Chibs said. “You better get a move on with that Jeep before Piney gets back from his nap.”   
  


Chibs didn’t wait for an answer from the young lad. He simply walked off before he had to hear anymore about Juice’s previous attempts to fuck the woman he was infatuated with. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chibs was groaning as he got off his bike. It felt like his balls were going to be permanently glued to his thigh from the hard ride. He was sweaty, tired, and starving from the long day. At least Oregon was more like Scotland without all the bloody sunshine. Living in California he often missed the grey skies, light temperature, greenery everywhere, and pissing rain of his homeland. Visiting Oregon was a good change, even if it was only for a short period of time.

The Son’s arrived just outside of Portland about a half hour ago and were planning on staying the night. The trade went smoothly. No cops, no nothing. It wasn’t like it was last time when Bobby damn near killed Tig with that fuckin’ fat bike of his running him off the road. Chibs still laughed at how Piney had backed a fuckin’ flatbed into the hotel. He still couldn’t believe that that actually happened.

They had just delivered the guns from Hayes and were going to party with the other Chapter tonight. Well, at least that was the boys’ plan. His plan was to finally visit Powell's City of Books. He always wanted to see the famous book store and now he finally had the chance. He wanted to get a book on Waylon Jennings for Freddy. He was sure she would like it.

A regular BBQ was made by some of the Old Ladies upon their return. The California Chapter practically sprinted towards the food in starvation. All of them were hungry after the long ride. He sat on the corner of the long table eating the dry burger quickly, not really tasting it, but just needing sustenance so he didn’t pass out on his bike. Tig was eating a hotdog and eyeing up one of the crow-eaters with giant tits and bleach blonde hair. Bobby had just finished and was rolling one of his infamous shittily packed joints.

“You really need to learn to do that better,” Opie grunted while stuffing his face with his sixth hotdog.

Bobby snorted drunkenly in response making Chibs chuckle.

“’ere,” Chibs said snatching the crumpled mess that Bobby created. “Let me do it. You’re givin’ my arse heartburn.”

He carefully began rolling the joint expertly, rolling the ends and creating a filter for the mouth piece. When he finished he handed it back to Bobby who thanked him and took another swig of his beer. Tig just made a joke about how fat fingers can’t roll a joint, making the others laugh.

“Alright,” he said moving to stand. “I’m off, I’ll see the rest of you in the mornin’.”

He didn’t give any of the men a chance to ask any questions. He just strode off as fast as he could, throwing his beer bottle in the closest bin. He lit a cigarette and leaned on his bike. That’s when he saw Clay came jogging up to him.

“Where are you going?” Clay asked.

“What?” Chibs said raising his shoulders in confusion. “I don’t need to be here for this shite.”

“Yes, you do,” Clay barked. “It’s bad taste when you just leave another Chapter when they are hosting you.” He jabbed a finger at him like a father scolding a child. “Plus, we don’t need even more visibility outside of their clubhouse. The less we’re seen the better.”

“So I wont wear my kutte,” he reasoned.

“The answer is no, Chibs.”

Chibs dropped his cigarette and squashed it with his boot staring at the ground. The black ash smearing a stain into the concrete. He was irritated. He didn’t want to stay here with a bunch of hired hookers and dirty men. This was always the problem in his life. Whenever he wanted to do anything, the club always came first. He couldn’t even leave to Scotland to visit Fiona and Kerrieanne last summer. Clay said they couldn’t be without him for longer than a week. Not that Jimmy would have even let that happen. He probably would’ve tried to have him killed as soon as he stepped off the plane.

“Aye,” he said finally. “Right, boss.”

Clay gave him one final scowl before he turned and walked away, passing Tig as he left. Tig sauntered over to him and handed him a shot full of an amber liquid. They downed it together was happy he brought him a good bourbon. Tig new everyone’s favourite drink.

“You wanna tell me what bug crawled up your ass or are you just going to sit there and let it fester?” Tig asked leaning against a chain-link fence.

Chibs lit another cigarette, debating weather or not to tell Tig anything.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replied shaking his head.

Tig rolled his eyes. “Oh, _come on!_ Ever since that party you’ve been a brooding little bitch. Constantly moping around the clubhouse and grumbling under your breath. We’ve all noticed it.”

Chibs grunted and took a drag off his smoke. Unsure of how to respond. It didn’t surprise him all the guys were talking about him. That was one thing he hated about the clubhouse, it was like a high school with the amount of gossip.

He knew people were getting tired of his sour attitude. He was getting tired of it himself. Being a miserable cunt around all your peers was exhausting. He knew Tig was right and he should change his attitude before someone slugged him in the mouth for bringing the group’s usual happy and ribbing attitude to a halt. 

“I’ve just been preoccupied. I’ll get my head on straight,” he sighed.

“Preoccupied about what, exactly?”

“Nothing.”

“Huh, that sounds like preoccupied with pussy to me,” Tig shot back. His curly black hair was going wild with the Oregon winds. It resembled more of a haystack than actual hair. There was a running joke that Tig got hair plugs when he visited Calabasas. It actually made Chibs chuckle and shake his head.

“What?” Tig asked.

“Your hair is particularly fuckin’ stupid tonight,” he said with a light laugh. “Tell me, how do you get it lookin’ so real?”

Tig grinned and swatted him on the back. “There you go! That’s our man! Jesus H. Christ, that’s the first time I’ve heard you make a joke in the last fucking week.”

Chibs couldn’t help but grin in response as he ushered him back towards the table. 

“Are we done being Mr. Sad Pants now?” Tig asked as they rounded the corner.

“Chew mah banger ye’ wankstain,” Chibs replied lifting another beer from a metal tub of cold ice water. Knowing perfectly well that Tig would be too stupid to translate what he’d said.

Tig grinned back at him. “You know we love your little old timey Scottish phrases. What does that mean?”

Chibs flipped him off and went to find some weed. If he couldn’t go to the book store, he was sure as shit going to get high as a fucking kite to make him bearable for his Brothers.

**XXXX**

As soon as they got back to Charming Chibs went back to his house to shower and nap.

All the men were resting up in preparation for the evening at the movies. An attempt to appease the Old Ladies and make them busy in some way or another. Well, really it was Gemma that wanted all these events. She wanted the club to feel like a family and Chibs was inclined to agree. Made them more bonded and loyal to the Club, even though all he wanted to do was sleep for the next 24 hours.

She’d been through some shit, he knew that. So he never complained when she forced this crap. She was the president’s Old Lady, she said jump, you asked how high. He didn’t mind though. Normally these socializing events ended in bonding more with the others, so it was fine. Chibs got along with pretty much everyone. He cringed in thinking of all the bullshit events those rich politician arseholes in their fancy mansions had to go to. This was nothing.

His house was secluded, just like his cabin. He bought it about two months after he first arrived to America. He hated living in the apartments in the clubhouse. It was like living like a savage. He had no idea how Jax did it for so many months after his divorce from Wendy.

His house was simple, small, nothing to grandiose. 

It was a red bricked house, two bedrooms two bathrooms. The living room had a ratty leather couch and coffee table, but he made sure he got the BBC channel on the telly so he could keep up with what was happening back home. The kitchen was outdated, but it led to his back yard which really wasn’t much of a yard at all. More like a dessert filled with cactuses and big ugly birds. He installed a deck that wrapped around the house last year. Which he was immensely happy about because he could set up a target about forty meters away so he could practice his aim when he felt the need. Also meant he could finally get a barbeque and smoker.

The property itself was just outside of Charming, but close enough that he could get to the clubhouse in under 15 minutes, with traffic. He was happy to live in the middle of no where. He liked being alone and away from all the confusion that came with the city.

He made himself a salad with salmon and a cup of tea, wanting to be full so he could refuse the heavy food that would be offered to him tonight. He was tired of all the greasy substance that came with life on the road.

After he finished he lay in bed and began day dreaming of nothing. When his mind came to Freddy he thought of what it would feel like to have her laying next to him. He wondered if she was the type to cuddle up in bed or be on the opposite end of the mattress.

When he woke he realized he overslept by about twenty minutes, barely having enough time to shower and get dressed in clean clothes. He opted to drive his truck instead of the bike. He was still too hot and wanted air conditioning.

Their group was easy enough to spot. Black leather and the booming voices stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Hey, look who decided to show his pretty little face,” Tig jibbed with his arm around some crow-eater he didn’t recognize.

“Prettier than your wig, Tig,” Chibs said, making everyone laugh.

He scanned the crowd and stopped when his eyes finally landed on Freddy. She was wearing black tights that cut off at her knees with an oversized jumper. Chibs tried not think of the fact that it was probably her husband’s sweater. Her wavy hair was flowing in the breeze with a baseball cap on. It had the New Orleans Saints symbol on it. Which he assumed came with the territory of living Baton Rouge.

She was sitting on a lawn chair with an old man next to her. Yammering on about something while she smiled into her red plastic cup. Jax was sitting on the other side of the old man, also chuckling.

He spotted the empty chair next to her and made a bee line for it.

“Oh, hey Fillip!” she said brightly looking up at him.

He tried not think of how giddy he was when he saw how excited she was to see him.

Chibs grinned and took a seat next to her. “Hey, darlin’. Jackie,” he greeted. 

“Brennan, this is Fillip, Fillip Brennan,” she introduced.

They shook hands over Freddy, Chibs’ hand brushing up against her arm.

“So you’re the man that’s housing the wee lass then?” Chibs said conversationally.

The old man nodded uneasily. “Yeah, better thought I’d keep her outta’ trouble than staying with the lot of you,” he said with a thick southern drawl.

Chibs’ eyebrows shot up at the rude comment. But Jackie and Freddy both burst out laughing.

“God,” Freddy said wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter. “Can you at least pretend to be nice.”

“Why would I be nice when you drag me to this shit? I’m freezing,” the man grumbled.

“It’s like, a million degrees out, Brennan,” Jax countered.

“Ya’ll cut it out now,” Freddy chided with a chuckle. “You can go home after you eat something. You’ve eaten all of three pieces of jerky and a tiny bag of Doritos for the entire day.”

“Fine. I wanted to go straight home after we picked up all that lumbar for you at the co-op. But nooo… you had to bring me to this fucking thing so I could eat something. We could’ve just eaten at the bar,” he whined. “Now my back hurts from loading all that wood and I’m stuck talking with a bunch of thieves.”

Freddy rolled her eyes and got up. “Come on, old man. Let’s get you a burger so you can go home to all your friends.”

“I do have friends! They’re just not a bunch of greasy whore mongering bikers! Who are these people? I swear that man is looking at me funny. Hey! Let go of my hand! I can fuckin’ walk on my own…” Brennan continued to whine and bitch as Freddy literally dragged him to the grill.

Jax and Chibs burst out laughing at how much of a tyrant the old man was being.

“Jesus Mary Mother and Joseph!” Chibs said holding his sides in giggles. “And Tig called me broody.”

Jax laughed again and lit a cigarette. “He’s always been like that. Grumpier than Piney, as if that was even possible.”

Chibs looked behind him and saw her handing Brennan a burger. The old man took it, turned his heel, and stomped off, leaving Freddy giggling uncontrollably. She turned and looked at Chibs smiling and pointed to the cooler, asking if he wanted another beer. Chibs nodded, even though his was already full.

Jax took a quick look at his phone and rose out of his chair. “Tara’s here with Abel. I’m going to go find them and get them set up. You good?”

Chibs nodded quickly. Excited to be alone with her.

Freddy came bounding over and sat down in the seat next to Chibs, handing him the freezing beer. She pulled her feet into the seat so she was curled in a ball.

“Where’d Jax run off to?” she asked curiously.

“Tara’s here.”

She nodded and took another sip of her beverage. “She’s so nice. I’m happy he has her.”

Chibs nodded in agreement. She was a good girl for Jax, well, for anyone really.

“And Sorry about Brennan. He means well,” she added. 

“Don’t be sorry, lass,” he said shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard.”

She smiled but didn’t say anything. “Do you know what movie it is?” she asked. “I didn’t even have time to check.”

“I think it’s _I’m no Angel._ Old black and white one, Mae West,” he replied fully expecting her to have seen the movie.

“Oh! Really? I love that one. Mae West is so funny. I love the part where she sticks her head in the lions mouth. It was so innovative for it’s time” she mused.

He grinned back at her in response. He was right.

“Why did Brennan say you needed to get lumbar?” Chibs asked remembering the old man’s previous comment.

She started picking at her nails with a small wince. “I – um… I just offered to… offered to help him fix up the… some junk in the bar. Some of it was falling apart. Termites a-and all…”

Chibs nodded but he 100% _did not_ believe her. She was an awful liar. He wondered why she was so secretive with what she was doing during her time in Charming. What could this slip of a woman possibly have done to lie like that?

“How was your road trip?” she asked bringing him out of his wonderings. And also off the subject of the lumbar.

“Good,” he mumbled. “Got done what we needed.” He knew she was only asking to be polite. She knew club business stayed club business.

“Where’s Spur?” Chibs asked looking around for the small hound.

She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, god. Could you imagine having him here? He would be on everyone’s lap trying to beg for food.” 

_I wouldn’t mind a certain someone on my lap begging for something else,_ he thought.

She lifted her hat and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face. She then put her cap on backwards over her backcombed hair, successfully keeping it out of her eyes. She looked up at the sunset and tilted her head.

“I can’t believe your da’ never joined up.” Chibs said thoughtfully. “I’m just sayin’ because you get along with everyone so well. You’re family. All the boys seem to love you.”

A very tender looked crossed Freddy’s face before she spoke. “You’re very sweet, Filip,” she said softly patting him on the arm. “But I don’t know. He threw a fit when my brother joined the Texas chapter, but then turned around and helped them build bombs. Almost every weekend he was out helping the Son’s in one way or another. He was like the go-to fix it man. But I just think he was looking for normalcy when it came to his kids.” She covered her mouth and yawned loudly. “Plus, I don’t think he’d take to kindly if his daughter turned out to be a crow-eater,” she added with a light laugh.

Chibs grunted loudly and shook his head. “You would never be a crow-eater. A Son would snatch up a pretty little thing like you in a heartbeat.”

Freddy snorted. “Yeah, right,” she muttered.

“I mean it,” Chibs insisted. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, lass. And nice, that’s a rarity in women.”

She just looked at him carefully before turning back towards the giant screen in front of them. Seemingly not knowing what to say.

 _Smooth, very subtle_ , he thought to himself.

They were silent for a few minutes. Chibs tried to think of something to say to keep her talking, but he was coming up short.

The thought of her becoming a crow-eater made him shudder. Seeing her in some skanky outfit throwing her pussy at whatever man would look her way was revolting. She was a nice girl, not some bottom feeder looking for a meal ticket.

“You gonna be around for a while?” Chibs asked suddenly. His mouth moving without him giving permission to do so.

She shrugged noncommittedly again. “I dunno. Just going wherever the wind blows me.” She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you always so concerned with my whereabouts? What’s it to you?”

He shrugged. “Just got a curious mind, I suppose.”

He didn’t want to piss her off, but she looked like she was getting annoyed. He wanted to know why.

“I don’t ask about your club business,” she mumbled. “So consider my traveling habits on that same level.”

Chibs chuckled at the comparison between the two.

“Club shite and your shite are not the same. They don’t even come close,” he said. “Why are you so weird about leaving?”

She looked up at him and glowered. It was odd, seeing someone so petite get angry, it was cute.

She looked towards and the parking lot and her eyes grew wide and her face fell. She abruptly jumped from her chair and her beer sloshed over her cup. And spilling down her long tan legs. Her chest was heaving up and down like she just ran a marathon, it looked like she was hyperventilating.

She sputtered like she was trying to say something and then quickly stopped. She rapidly put her drink into the cup holder. Her hands were shaking so much they could barely complete the minimal task. She looked absolutely terrified.

“Whoa, whoa, lass,” he said standing with her putting his hands up like he was trying to calm a spooked horse. “What’s wrong? Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry like that. That was rude of me.”

Her eyes went back to the parking lot and then relief washed over her face. Then a quick flash of sadness and pain. She rubbed her eyes with her trembling hands.

She looked like she just saw a ghost or something.

Chibs looked to the car park and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just a small family getting out of a white jeep.

She glanced back at him and gave him the fakest smile he’d ever seen. “Oh, sorry Fillip. It’s uh, not you or anything. I… just realized… I uh… um… forgot something at the house. I uh… think I… left the oven on.”

Before he could even say anything she started patting her pockets looking for her keys.

“Whoa, Freddah, it’s alright I’m sorry I –“

“- don’t worry about it, Filip,” she said. “It’s totally nothing you said, just gotta get home.”

When she finally located her keys she made a beeline away from him. She suddenly turned her head and waved at him behind her, never forgetting her manners. “Thanks! It’s always great chatting with you! Have a good evening!”

He could see she was fighting to keep tears away as she practically ran to her truck.

Chibs turned to Jackie and he could tell he saw the whole thing transpire. Jax handed Abel to Tara and jogged towards Freddy. He started to talk to her, but she did the same thing. Smiled like everything was fresh as daisies, but her sadness, pain, and fear were undeniable. Practically written on her face.

Chibs jogged up to where she left Jax, watching her pull out of the parking lot.

“Jackie-boy, I didn’t say nothing to her. I just asked her how long she was planning on staying. Then she looked out at the car park and freaked out. I don’t know what the fuck she’s on,” he explained.

Jax nodded and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know either. She’s been acting cagey ever since she got in. I heard what Juice did for her, doesn’t seem right. She never cared about computer security before. In our emails we never speak about any club stuff. She knows the way it is and how cautious we have to be. And did you see that truck? It was packed to the nines! She wasn’t packing for a few weeks. It looked like longer. She’s hiding something and it must be major. I never seen her act like this before.”

Chibs knew he shouldn’t be so involved with the girl, but he couldn’t help it. He had the undying need to help her. He would try anything if it meant he didn’t have to see her face crumpled up in so much pain.

Jackie sighed and turned to Chibs. “It’s not right that she’s here for so long without her husband. Tom really hates me. He never would have let her stay here.”

“He doesn’t know she’s here,” Chibs replied lighting a smoke. “He thinks she’s on some girls trip in New Orleans.”

Jax rolled his eyes. “Even still. He wouldn’t have let her. He’s too… it just wouldn’t have happened. Tomorrow I’ll go to the Texas Chilli Parlour. Go find out what the fuck is up with her.”

“I’m coming too,” Chibs demanded. He sure as shite wasn’t going to let Jax go to her alone. He wanted to know too.

Jax glared at him for a moment before answering. “Fine. Just let me do the talking. Sometimes Freddy can be a bit stubborn.”

Chibs nodded and they made their way back to their respective spots on the grass. Chibs sat down in her chair and took a swig of her beer. Relishing that this was probably going to be as close as he could get to her.


	5. Chapter 5

To much of Chibs’ disappointment, he and Jax indeed did not go to the bar the next day. Clay had made the executive decision to make an appearance at Zobelle's cigar shop, Impeccable Smokes, to demand protection money. Chibs wasn’t against the idea, he actually thought it was a grand suggestion. He just hated that he and Jax were postponed on their original plan.

It wasn’t until three days later that he and Jax finally had time to go.

They arrived at the Texas Chilli Parlour at about 9:00AM and it was deserted except for one lone truck that was not Freddy’s. The entire lot was dirt with a rickety porch with a rusty tin roof. Chibs doubted that the neon sign ever worked. Cigarette butts overflowed the ashtrays and empty beer bottles dotted the railing.

The way Jax described it earlier was correct, this place was a shite hole. 

When they tried to open the front door he was unsurprised that it was locked. It being a Wednesday morning, he doubted staff even showed up before noon. If they showed up at all.

“Come on,” Jax said walking back down the steps. “There’s an apartment above this place. Stairs are around the back. It’s usually not locked.”

Chibs followed and looked at him questioningly. “How do you know all this?”

“Tara and I used to sneak up here to hook up when we were kids,” Jax snickered. “Freddy and I went up here to smoke weed.”

When they climbed up the steep rickety steps Jax knocked on the door. When no one answered he shrugged and opened it up to a dust filled room. The small cot in the corner was covered with years of piling up filth. Rat shit was in the corners and the sink was full of a foul smelling black liquid.

Jax ran his finger over the small counter attached to the sink to produce black gunk on his skin.

“What the fuck,” Chibs groaned running his hand through his hair.

“She isn’t here,” Jax muttered. “She was never staying here. No one’s been up here in years just based on the fucking dust.”

Chibs nodded in agreement.

“Hey! Who’s up there?! You little shits better get out of there or I’ll shoot!”

Chibs looked out the door and chuckled. That crazy old bastard from the movie was actually pretty funny. He was just so miserable it made him laugh.

“Brennan!” Jax yelled. “It’s just us! We’re coming out, don’t shoot! Jesus.”

Jax and Chibs walked down the steps with their hands above their heads in surrender. Brennan did not lower the gun until they reached the bottom step. Probably because he was so old he couldn’t see anything anymore.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Brennan growled.

“We’re here to see Freddy. But here we find no one’s been up there for years.” Chibs said accusingly.

Brennan huffed and gripped the gun tighter. “She’s out. Don’t know when she’ll be back.”

Jax took a step forward and Brennan took a step back, cocking his gun ever so slightly. His big boots dragged on in the sand as he stepped.

“She was never here,” Jax argued. “She was never staying with you. You guys were lying.”

“Go away, I have a bar to open,” he barked. 

“What’s going on, Brennan? Why are you two lying to us about this shit?” Jax put his hands up showing that he was not going to hurt the old man. “She’s been acting weird. Lying, trying to beef up her security on her computer, at the movies she freaked out and ran off. She’s been here for weeks and we haven’t heard one thing about what’s happening in Baton Rouge! What the fuck is going on?” 

Brennan snorted and lifted his gun to rest on his shoulders behind him. “You want answers? Go ask her yourself. I’m not getting any more into her business than I already have. She’s here, she’s safe now, that’s all you need to concern yourself with.”

Chibs’ eyes widened and he jabbed his finger in Brennan’s face. “What do you mean safe _now_? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t you point your greasy fingers at me! This is none of your business! Why is he here?” he questioned as he slapped Chibs’ finger away from him.

Jax huffed. “ _Fine_. Be stubborn. Where is she now? I’ll just ask her myself since you’re a mule.”

“Dunno.”

Jax and Chibs groaned in unison.

Brennan smirked in triumph and turned around. Shuffling to the bar to get ready for opening.

“This is bull shite,” Chibs muttered.

Jax sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I know. And I tried her number this morning and it just went straight to voicemail. And her mailbox was full so I couldn’t leave a message.”

“What should we do, kid?” he asked when he couldn’t come up with another solution.

“We wait for her to swing by the clubhouse. That’s all we can do. We don’t know where the fuck she’s at.”

Chibs spat on the ground and they made their way back to the clubhouse.

**XXXX**

It had been a whole week and a half before they saw her again. Chibs and Opie were riding up as she was getting in her truck at the clubhouse. The engine roared to life and she was already pulling out by the time they got off their bikes and ran to her.

She apparently didn’t see them as she didn’t stop. Opie swore out loud and tried her cell again, but no answer. Nothing.

“What’s wrong?” Gemma asked walking up with a pie wrapped in tin foil in her hands.

“What was she doing here?” Opie asked.

Gemma shrugged. “She dropped off a key-lime pie for you guys. She just got back from Bethel Island visiting a friend or something. She looked pretty wiped.”

Chibs sighed and rubbed the sand from his eyes from underneath his sunglasses.

“Oh,” Gemma added rifling into her handbag. “She was asking about you, Chibs. Said you might like this… Opie, for Christ sake take the pie before I drop it.” She added before thrusting the pie into Opie’s hands. 

Gemma finally pulled out a book and handed it to him. He looked at the cover and grinned. It was a worn out Kris Kristofferson biography. The book was ratty and dog eared. The cover and pages were stained yellow from the sun. The first page had a red wine ring from someone placing their glass on the book.

He loved it.

He loved it even more that she thought of him when she saw it.

“The hell she get you that for?” Opie asked.

Chibs ignored him and turned his heel to get back inside the clubhouse. Excited to spend the afternoon reading a book that she clearly loved.

**XXXX**

Chibs was sitting in an Irish pub on the north end of town. He loved his brothers, but sometimes he needed a break.

That day they had actually stole a safe from the Niners’. They spent all afternoon trying to bust it open, they even tried shooting it, but nothing worked. Clay was annoyed that it was taking so long so he just told everyone to leave early. Chibs decided to go home rather than stay for Gemma’s dinner. He was constantly on the lookout for Freddy, but she seemed to be preoccupied with visiting everyone but Jax, Chibs, Juice, and Opie. She had a lunch with Tara, went for drinks with Gemma, even played a round of poker with Bobby, but she was a ghost when it came to actually stepping foot into clubhouse.

He saw the pub and pulled off, wanting a cool, dark room to drink before he passed out at his place. He was sitting for a good ten minutes before the waitress brought him a Kilkenny.

He mildly heard the door open but didn’t acknowledge the person that it inhabited. An old man in a cowboy hat was sitting at the opposite end of the bar, nursing a whiskey on ice. There was a couple in the corner hunched over their drinks overlooking papers that spilled out on the table, speaking in hushed whispers. A woman that looked to be 110 years old sipping on a black drink by the window, staring out like she was waiting on someone. 

He always enjoyed small empty pubs. They were quiet and easy to be alone, but never lonely in.

He decided to get one more beer when he saw the man in the corner get up and pay his tab. Chibs was a wee bit shocked when he then left the pub entirely, leaving his girl off in the corner.

When he got a good look at the woman, he felt his face drop.

Freddy.

He scrambled to his feet and sped over to her. She was stacking all the papers in a neat manila envelope so he didn’t get a good look at what she was so focused on, but he did see a big yellow roadmap of America folded neatly on the table.

“Hey, lass,” he said while sliding into the booth opposite her.

She jumped and put a hand over her heart before she burst out laughing. “Jesus! You are so sneaky!” she said swatting him on the forearm with her papers.

He just shrugged in response.

She looked good. Really good. She was wearing another band t-shirt, but he didn’t recognize the name this time. Her baseball cap was turned backwards and her rings clanked against her glass when she moved it out of the way. Deep dark rings were under her eyes indicating she hadn’t got much sleep in the last few days. But she still looked eatable. 

“Thank-ye for you the book. I finished it in one night,” he said leaning across the table on his elbows. 

She beamed and nodded. “It’s good, eh? I think I’ve read it over a dozen times.”

He nodded in agreement and pointed to her envelope. “What’s that you got there?”

Her eyes went wide and she was quickly busy stuffing it into her backpack. “Oh, this… Nothing, just some plans I got brewing.”

“Any that you want to share?”

She shrugged. “Nothing’s for certain yet. Just some house renovation plans and stuff. Boring really,” she lied. Terribly.

Chibs didn’t want to step on any toes with Jax. He thought their confrontation on her evasiveness should come from Jax and not himself. He wanted to know so badly what she was hiding, but Brothers came first. In some cases, they even came before family.

Besides, he was more than happy to get some more alone time with her. Although he sounded like a pussy, he actually did miss her company.

“Can I get you another beer?” he asked motioning to her empty glass.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t have anywhere to be,” she said breezily. “I was actually planning on ordering something too. I haven’t eaten yet today.”

Chibs practically sprang out of his seat to order two more beers and ask for menus. 

_Definitely a pussy,_ he thought.

He ordered a shepherd’s pie with fries and she got the same. Their beers came within minutes as the young barkeep in a plaid shirt dropped off both beers in front of them, unashamedly staring at her chest as he did so.

Conversation came easy as they waited for their food. It was like they knew each other for years. They talked even more about music and movies than the last time they hung out.

When their food came asked about her time in Baton Rouge. Her husband was only mentioned briefly. They met when she was in University. When they married, he bought her a big house on a ranch even though she said she didn’t need or want that. She thought it was too flashy with money. Her father hated him, said he was an ostentatious snob. Chibs laughed at that. He learned she was going to Honky Tonks and biker bars since she was 13 because her father was obsessed with the live music they provided. She would always sit at the bar with him during the show. He also owned a chemical disposal company, made some money but not a lot. Her mother died of cancer long before Freddy got to know her. Her also learned her father loved the Son’s, helped out multiple Chapters over the years.

She travelled the world when she was 18. Her favourite place was Vietnam, because of the food. She missed visiting her cousins Ireland and hoped to go again before she turned 35. She loved animals growing up, so becoming a vet came natural to her. She adored working in her own space and just being alone with them. She preferred to work alone in most aspects of her life. She had been doing it for the last decade and was just waiting for a space to open up in a good location so she could start her own practise.

In turn he told her a bit about himself as well. He told her his brief time in the army and the IRA. A few stories of his youth and his stupidity running around Belfast as a rowdy teen. He also hesitantly mentioned that he was now divorced from Fiona, and that he had a child. He explained how they fell out of love after he we excommunicated. How he would always love her in a way, but that flame long since died.

It didn’t seem to perturb her at all. In fact, she asked a lot of questions about Kerrieanne. Chibs was somewhat embarrassed to tell her that Jimmy had taken over his role as father and husband. She seemed to be sad for him and even reached across the table to squeeze his hand, telling him that she was sorry.

He took out his wallet and walked around the table to sit next to her. He handed her the most recent photo he had of Kerrieanne.

“Oh, Filip, she’s _gorgeous_ ,” she commented squinting into the worn out photo. She was leaning into his side so she could see the photo better. Chibs enjoyed that. He decided this is where he was going to sit for the remainder of the meal.

“Aye,” he agreed. “She’s lucky she got Fiona’s looks and not mine.”

Freddy snorted. “Oh please. She’s got your eyes. Stunning,” she said drowning her French fries in mustard.

Chibs tried not to let her see his hands trembling from her observation. “The fuck are ye doing to your chips?”

She just smiled and dipped a fry in mustard and offered it to him. He took it hesitantly and was not surprised when he didn’t like it.

“You’re a wee bit fucked in the head aren’t ye, lass?” he said jokingly.

She burst out laughing and took another fry. “Oh, buddy you have no idea,” she muttered under her breath. 

He smiled at her and ordered two more beers. He did not want her leaving him anytime soon so he figured getting a good buzz going was a small price to pay. He was shocked they had been chatting for as long as they had. It was practically a date.

“I don’t know if this question is allowed, but why isn’t Jimmy dead yet?” she asked leaning towards him with her chin resting on her knuckles.

Chibs sighed. “We… uh… still _work_ with him on some stuff…” Hoping she would get what he was saying. He was also somewhat shocked that she would be bold enough to ask him why he didn’t murder someone. He wondered if that aspect of the Son’s job bothered her.

“Gotcha,” she said accepting her fourth pint from the waitress. “I better slow it down. I wasn’t planning on getting drunk on a Friday afternoon.”

Chibs shrugged seemingly unconcerned with the notion. Club life was really just one big act of violence and mayhem smattered with drinking, drugs, and fucking. It was what attracted him to the life when he was a lad and what attracted him to it now. Getting drunk on a nice afternoon wouldn’t be the worst thing he’d ever done. Not by a long shot.

“God, I think about all the times I went out drinking with Ope and Jax and I’m wondering how we’re not dead,” she said with a laugh.

Chibs leaned in, more excited than he was willing to admit. “Let’s have it then, darlin’,” he said happily.

She cocked her head and looked at him questioningly.

“Stories. Dirt. I want to hear the stupid shite those two wankers did when they were wee lads,” he clarified.

She looked up, searching for a proper story. When she thought of one she laughed whole heartedly. “Oh god, so… there was this one time Jax and I raided Gemma’s liquor cabinet and got really wasted. We then stole her truck and took it join riding through parking lots and shit. That night we slammed into a fire hydrant and water went everywhere. Like, all over the streets, flooded a store, we caused hundreds of thousands of dollars in damages. It was really bad. Then, the genius decides to run from the cops. And hiding in some fucking corn field for almost, wait… no, _more_ than six hours!”

Chibs was laughing at seeing Jax sitting in some field with a petrified Freddy.

“What did Gemma do?”

“She beat the hell out of him! She was pissed!” she said in a fit of giggles.

Chibs chuckled and without thinking about it, put his hand on her bare thigh affectionately. When she didn’t move it he left it there. If it made her uncomfortable or uneasy she definitely did not show it.

“Who was that man you were with earlier?” Chibs asked pretending to be oblivious.

Freddy took a long pull from her beer before answering. “Oh, he’s… just a friend of mine. We were just catching up.”

“Catching up over renovation plans?” Chibs asked skeptically.

She nodded in response. And then quickly changed the subject.

“Say, what was the name of that crow-eater you were with when I first came to the clubhouse? She was asking about Juice. I think she’s really nice. Might be good for him.”

Chibs looked at her dumbfounded.

He wasn’t entirely positive on who she was talking about, but he assumed she was referencing one of that dumb blonde with crocked teeth he fucked the night she came into town. But he hadn’t shagged a crow-eater since her party. He hadn’t shagged anyone in fact.

“I doubt Juice would go for a manky crow-eater,” he answered carefully.

She glared at him in aggravation. “They are not _manky_ , they’re nice. You guys are so mean to them,” she scolded.

Chibs snorted. “They’re not nice. They’re only hanging around the clubhouse so they trap a wealthy man.”

“Have you ever actually really talked to one? Or do you just use them?” she asked. She didn’t sound angry, just curious.

“I don’t talk to them because I know they’re there to use me. Just as I use them.”

He was getting more and more uncomfortable talking about this. He didn’t want to talk to a girl he fancied about all his previous conquests. And there was a lot of them. It was awkward enough talking about Fiona with her.

“How many men have you fucked?” Chibs blurted out.

Her eyes went wide and the leg he was clutching under the table went stiff.

 _Fuck! Stupid drunken, whore mongering, shit! Why the fuck would you ask her that!? Do you have rocks in your fuckin’ head?!_ he scolded himself.

He audibly exhaled in relief as she burst out laughing.

“Jesus, Filip!” she said between giggles.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I don’t know why I asked you that.”

“God, _you guys_ ,” she said shaking her head and lifting her beer to her lips. “If it’s not money or schemes, it’s sex that’s always on a Son’s mind. Jesus.”

“I don’t know why I asked you that,” Chibs repeated embarrassed. He didn’t want her to think that he was like Juice or Tig. Constantly on the prowl for pussy. That wasn’t him. At least, not anymore.

“It’s ok,” she said patting him on the knee. “But I better get going. I think we’ve been here for almost three and a half hours and I promised Brennan I’d help out at the bar tonight.”

Chibs grimaced at her response. She was obviously trying to get away from him for being such a pig. But the news of finally finding out where she was going to be was good. He would have to tell Jax tonight so they could finally get some real answers from her.

Chibs saw her snatch her baseball cap and throw it in her backpack before pulling the drawstrings closed. She ran her fingers through her hair, getting it out of her face. This seemed to be an ongoing problem for her. He also observed that her bourbon colored eyes were a dazzling shade in the dim lighting in the bar.

“C’mon mister,” she said bumping her hip against his own in the booth. “Scoot. I gotta go.”

Chibs wanted to groan in annoyance. He didn’t want to leave. He especially did not want her last memory of him as asking what her sex life was like.

He quickly dropped two fifty dollar bills on the table and rose to his feet.

She also dropped a fifty and Chibs glared at her. “I got it,” he said.

She rolled her eyes at him and jumped from the booth trying to get around him. When he stepped with her she rolled her eyes again.

“I can pay on my own, Filip.”

“I came to your table and forced you to drink with me. I’ll pay.”

“You did not force me. I was hanging out with a friend. That hardly qualifies as forced,” she said with her hands on her hips.

 _Friends._ That is the last thing he wanted to be with her.

“You had plans. I made you late for them,” he argued, side stepping with her again.

“Fine, then the waitress is going to be super happy with such a big tip,” she countered.

Chibs let his head fall back while he groaned. “So fucking stubborn aren’t ye?”

She shrugged and he finally let her walk around him. He quickly snatched one of the fifty dollar bills and lightly shoved it into her backpack as she walked in front of him without her noticing. He was paying for this meal whether she liked it or not. That way he could force himself to qualify this as a real date. 

When they got outside, Chibs was surprised to find it was already starting to get dark out. They certainly did loose track of time.

“Where you parked?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, by the butcher,” she said motioning east. “I figured the walk would’ve been nice with the breeze. It was so hot out and my truck doesn’t have AC.”

“No, really?! That ancient piece of shite truck has problems? Who would’ve guessed?” Chibs chuckled sarcastically.

She flipped him off, making him laugh.

She started to walk down main street but he saw her stumble ever so slightly over the curve. He himself was a little buzzed so he knew her little arse was probably close to being shitfaced. 

He quickly snatched her hand and yanked her closer to him. “You ok to drive, lass?” he asked her concerned.

She laughed once and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll stop off at the café and get a coffee. I’ll need it for tonight anyways.”

He frowned back at her. “Café will be closed by now.”

She shrugged again, “I’ll just stick my head out the window.”

He glared at her. He knew drinking and driving was wrong and yadda yadda, he still did it all the time. He was a biker for Christ sake. But when a little thing like her did it, it was a different story. He didn’t give a shit if she killed someone else, he was only worried about her own safety.

“Not a chance, darlin’,” he said. “I’ll take you to Brennan’s. I’ll have Opie or Jax swing by tonight and drop off the truck after I fix the AC and the transmission.”

She looked like she was about to argue but Chibs raised a finger at her to stop her from talking. “And no arguing. Jackie boy would have my head if he found out you got killed in an accident after you were out drinking with me.”

She groaned but finally relented. “Fine. But there’s nothing wrong with my truck! You don’t need to have AC.”

Chibs rolled his eyes and started tugging on her arm to pull her towards his bike. He enjoyed it way too much when her tiny fingers clasped his hand.

“I can hear your truck a mile away. The transmission is shot to shite and I doubt it’ll make it much further. And you need AC for when you drive to New York. It’s like a two-day drive,” he said handing her his helmet.

She snorted. “Yeah, fat chance you’ll ever catch me in that god-forsaken city again,” she mumbled under her breath.

Chibs stopped and turned around staring at her intently. “I thought you said you were meeting your husband in New York?”

“Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I am… Are you sure _you’re_ ok to drive? I haven’t been on a motorcycle in years and I’m scared you’ll wrap us around a tree,” she said uneasily.

It did not pass him that she yet again changed the subject. He was also somewhat offended that she would question his driving skills when he was in motorcycle gang.

“Have faith, darlin’,” he said mounting his bike and shooting her a grin. “Get on.”

She gave him a skeptical look but lifted her leg and got on the back.

It felt absolutely incredible to have her bare thighs wrapped around him. He only wished she was sitting his lap rather than behind him. Her hands went to his hips as he let the kickstand off.

He could feel she was trying to be modest with how she was holding on to him, not knowing where to really put her hands in a respectful manner. She must’ve been telling him the truth about not being on a bike in while. He also knew that in order to get her closer, he would have to take off like a bat out of hell.

When the engine roared to life he yanked on the gas and they soared down main street. Freddy screamed loudly and wrapped her arms around him tightly, making Chibs chuckle.

“You dick!” she cried out with humor still in her voice.

When he laughed again she playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

Her arms were wrapped around him like a vice. He could feel her tits pressed against his back and he could feel her heartbeat flying like a humming bird’s wings. He reached down and patted her knee in comfort, but her heartbeat just continued to speed up.

She groaned when they rounded a sharp corner. “God, why do you even drive these things? I forgot how scary they were,” she yelled over the engine.

“Cause chicks dig them,” Chibs yelled back in a mock bro’ type voice making her laugh again.

They finally arrived into the dirt patch of the Texas Chilli Parlour and Chibs slowed his bike to a halt and turned it off. He felt her practically jump off the bike with her shaking hands trying to unbuckle the helmet.

“Here,” he said trying not to laugh and moving to unbuckle it for her.

“Gee, thanks,” she replied dryly.

He grinned and took off the helmet, her hair flying out in its regular wavy form. The sunset was hitting the blonde in such a way that it was practically shining honey. Her freckles seemed to get more prominent as was her tan. She must’ve spent a lot of time outside. Her lips were still upturned with a faint smile of the silliness of the ride.

“You look really fuckin’ beautiful in this light,” he murmured, this time not regretting it one ounce.

She laughed timidly as he took the helmet off. He saw a slight blush rise up her neck and to her cheeks. She nervously ran her hand through her hair, unsuccessfully getting it out of her eyes. He could tell she wasn’t complimented often.

He very cautiously pinched a piece of her blond hair between his thumb and forefinger and tucked it behind her ear. He then let his fingers run through the soft tresses until his hand was at the back of her neck.

_What the fuck are ye doin’, old boy? Jax said no._

She looked up at him completely doe-eyed. Her face was blank, seemingly frozen. Then he saw her gaze shift from his eyes to his mouth and back again.

That was enough for Chibs.

He brought his other hand to her hair and swooped down and pressed his lips to hers roughly. He had to bend quite far to reach her, tiny little thing she was. She gasped into his mouth which allowed him to slide his tongue in.

At first she was unmoving, and then he felt her hands on his wrists, pulling him closer, her tongue slid against his, doing a beautiful dance together. He grunted and stepped closer to her so their bodies were flush against each other. She rose to the tips of her toes so he didn’t have to bend so far down. Although it didn’t do much because she was still so short.

Their tongues were in a battle for dominance with the kiss getting more aggressive, but she relented easily when he slid a hand down to her waist so her hips grinded against his own. He kept a firm grip on the back of her head though. He didn’t want to part from her, ever. Her hands slid up his chest and rested on either side of his neck, pulling him down.

He groaned when she parted from him, only to take his bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugging on it playfully. Both his hands dropped to her waist and he hauled her up and sat her down on the handlebar of his bike, eliciting a surprised squeak from Freddy. He was shocked at how light she was.

He stepped between her legs and started kissing and nipping at her neck making her shiver. She moaned when he kissed a spot behind her ear. He would remember to do that for next time.

He kissed up her jaw until he made it back to her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck to stop him from parting again. His hands fell on her bare thighs, rubbing them up and down the soft skin. He wished the shorts she was wearing would disintegrate.

His cock was throbbing beneath his jeans. He wanted so badly to rid himself of the material and fuck her on his bike. The thought alone had his cock hardening even more.

Her legs actually wrapped around him and pulled him in so they were as close as they could get to each other. A whine echoed in the back of her throat loudly. That whine turned him on so much that he gripped her thighs and yanked them further apart so she could rub herself on him.

“Fuckin’ Christ,” Chibs groaned when her hand ran through his hair scratching his scalp with her dirty nails.

Suddenly Freddy froze. It was as though his comment brought her back to reality. She quickly dropped her arms and shoved him away from her. 

Her lips were swollen from his attentions. And her eyes were shifting left and right in a panic. Her hair was messy from him pawing at it with her chest heaving up and down with the passion of their kiss. 

She jumped down from the handlebars and tried to walk past him but Chibs caught her arm. Stopping her. 

Her eyes were wide and she looked like she wanted to run away as fast as she could from him.

“What the fuck am I doing?” she whispered to herself. “Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me?” She gripped the roots of her hair in astonishment.

“Freddy…” Chibs started, not sure what to say. 

“I… uh… this… look, Filip… we shouldn’t have… this can’t happen… this isn’t a good… uh –” she stuttered.

“– Freddy!”

Both of them looked toward the bar and saw Brennan scowling at them in threshold. Whiskey in hand. Chibs didn’t know if he saw them making out as it seemed this man sported a scowl 24/7.

“Uh – h- hey, Brennan,” she stuttered. “Filip was just giving me a ride home. The truck is getting fixed.”

Brennan snorted and yelled at her to come inside and help him with the kegs. Freddy quickly snatched her backpack from where apparently it was dropped carelessly to the ground.

“Freddy,” Chibs said a little more sternly. “This isn’t over, not by a long shot, darlin’.”

He was not going to let her go after this. She clearly was into it. So he knew this wasn’t a one street deal.

“What isn’t over?” Brennan barked from the porch. Irritating Chibs that he was being supervised.

She scowled at him in irritation. “Goodbye, Filip.”

“Chì mi thu a-rithist, Feardorcha. Agus bruidhnidh sinn mu dheidhinn seo,” he said, knowing perfectly well she would understand what he said, but leaving Brennan in the dark.

She glared at him in response but offered no retort. She just turned and ran up the rickety stairs of the bar.

The last thing he saw was Brennan’s big ugly mug glaring at him as he hopped back on his bike.

He would see her tonight either way. Jax needed to confront her about what she was up to. And Chibs vowed to confront her about this.

.....

“Chì mi thu a-rithist, Feardorcha. Agus bruidhnidh sinn mu dheidhinn seo,”

**Translation:**

I will see you later, Feardorcha. And we will talk about this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chibs strode into the clubhouse to find Tig hugging the black safe they stole from the Niners’. He was attempting to keep it still while Bobby tried to pry it open with a crowbar.

“Fucking whore!” Bobby cursed with a cigarette dangling from his lips and his forehead beaded with sweat. He was leaning against the crowbar with his entire weight when the safe slipped from Tig’s grip and it tumbled to the floor. Bobby stumbled forward and slammed into the bar with a hiss.

“Shit!” Tig yelled.

Chibs looked down and saw the clunky safe actually cracked the dark hardwood floors.

“Clay is gonna’ have yer head,” Chibs chuckled. “He just got those refinished.”

“Shut up,” Bobby growled taking a long drag from his smoke. “God, There’s gotta be a good chunk of change in there since it was guarded to the nine’s.”

“Remind me again why we stole this piece of shit?” Tig mused while running a hand through his wild black hair.

“ _Because_ they were guarding it to the nine’s,” Clay interrupted meandering inside with a cigar in hand. “I want this open today. There’s gotta be something in here that can point us in the right direction of those white supremacy assholes. I don’t care what it takes, just get it done.”

Bobby sighed and wiped the sweat off his lip with the sleeve of his shirt. “Clay,” he began. “We need to hire a freelancer for this shit. We don’t know our head from our ass when it comes to safes.”

He shrugged and took a puff from his Cuban, examining the end of it like it was some complex painting from the 17th century. “So hire someone.”

Chibs sighed heavily. Clay was being difficult. He knew bloody well that they didn’t know anyone who could open this shit. They weren’t in the cracking safes business. They were in the gun business. They wouldn’t even know where to look.

He didn’t notice Jax in the corner until he spoke suddenly. “Freddy might be able to do something for us…” Jax stated giving Opie and long look.

Opie snorted and pulled off his beanie. “She hasn’t done that shit in years, Jax.”

“What are ye talking about?” Chibs asked just as confused as Bobby looked.

Jax got up and nudged the safe with the toe of his white sneakers. He didn’t look anyone in the eye. “Butters used to do shit like this for us when we were kids. He taught Freddy some stuff, she obviously didn’t make a career out of it, but she might be some help,” Jax said solemnly.

“We cannot ask her to do this for us,” Opie argued. “She’s not apart of this life.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Jax snapped.

Clay sauntered over to Jax, forcing him to look in his President’s eye.

“We already got Tara helping us patch up the boys that Chibs can’t,” Clay mused. “You think Freddy will be willing?”

Opie folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. “Tara is Jax’s Old Lady. She doesn’t count. Freddy is a civilian.”

Jax sighed. Chibs could tell he didn’t want to ask her to do this. But it was for the good of the club, which always to precedence.

“She’s workin’ at the Texas Chilli Parlour tonight,” Chibs finally mentioned quietly. “Said she was helping out Brennan with the bar till about midnight tonight.”

Jax’s head snapped up and glared at the older Scotsman. “And _how_ , may I ask, do you know that?”

Chibs scratched the back of his neck guiltily. “I saw her at Shannon’s, Irish pub downtown. We had a couple drinks.”

Clay and Opie chuckled whole heartedly while Jax shot him a scowl.

Chibs grimaced for what he was about to say next. “I drove her to the bar. Her truck is parked out back. I told her we’d fix the AC and the transmission…”

Jax scoffed and glowered at him even more intensely. Opie, Bobby, and Clay just laughed at his expression. Bobby made the sound of a whip being cracked. Chibs responded by flipping him off.

“Alright, alright,” Clay said putting his hands up to conclude the laughter. “Chibs, since you offered, you fix that clunker of a truck. Jax, you and Chibs go to the Texas Chilli Parlour tonight around midnight to ask for her help. Sweeten the pot and tell her we’ll pay her five-grand for doing it.”

“She’s a veterinarian,” Opie said rolling his eyes. “A measly five-grand wont mean shit.”

Clay shrugged and left the room after telling them to just get it done. The room dispersed, leaving Jax glaring at Chibs alone in the clubhouse.

“I told you I didn’t want her in this life,” Jax said evenly.

Chibs glared back at his V.P. “You just brought her back in by telling Clay she’d open this safe for us.”

Jax snorted and pushed himself off the pool table and stomping out of the clubhouse. “Better get that truck fixed, Chibs. Cause you’re not getting my fucking help.”

Chibs rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

**XXXX**

Chibs drove the truck to the Texas Chilli Parlour with his bike in the back. Jax was driving behind him while Opie drove in front. Opie insisted that he join along because he didn’t want Jax to spread he newly found foul mood on a very happy Freddy.

The truck finally sounded like an actual vehicle rather than a drowning cat. Chibs was impressed that he even managed to get the AC running because it was such an old model. It took him nearly four and a half hours trying to fix the litany of problems that came driving this old dusbucket.

Although, now that he was driving it he understood why she liked it so much, the ride was smooth. The interior was a retro orange and shit brown. It was almost comical to drive; it was so big.

Chibs reached into the glovebox and looked for something, anything that would indicate what she was up to. But he came up with nothing. There wasn’t even a registration in the car. Nothing but a wrapper for a stick of gum thrown carelessly on the brown-carpeted floor.

Chibs was annoyed with Jax. He was acting like he was the worst possible person to be coupled to Freddy. He would treat her right. He wasn’t a whore mongering aresehole like Tig, and he wasn’t a weak minded pussy like Half-Sack. He had a good head on his shoulders and was more loyal than most of the Son’s. He knew how to protect his family and Brothers and would stop at nothing to do so. She would never starve, he wouldn’t hit her, he would buy her whatever she wanted. Hell, he’d smother her in furs and choke her with diamonds if that’s what she wanted.

Chibs sighed as he realized he was talking like a fucking loon. He knew that Freddy wouldn’t ever really want him. She was a regular person; she didn’t need to be involved with all this outlaw shit. She was too good for him and this life. A funny, smart, and educated woman like her deserved a life that wasn’t overrun with guns and violence. She deserved better.

They pulled into the drive and Chibs was shocked to see it packed with cars, bikes, and trucks. Music was pounding from the small shack that considered itself a bar. People were smoking and chatting outside, each of them covered in a thick sheen of sweat. It would not surprise him one bit if this place didn’t have air conditioning.

After they unloaded his bike and parked the truck in a visible space, they made their way into the bar.

The music was not unlike anything Chibs usually listened to. In fact, Chibs rather enjoyed the band that was playing. Had he not been here working, he probably would’ve sat down and had a beer. He would have to remember to buy one of their CD’s.

The bar seemed to be lit with shitty yellow bulbs and vintage camping sting lights. The place was covered in a haze of smoke from the few desperados that dared smoke weed and cigarettes indoors. The floor was littered with peanut shells from patrons carelessly throwing them on the floor. The majority of the people in the building retired their fancy night club outfits to simple graphic shirts, shorts, and flip-flops. No one seemed to be looking to impress here. The rest of the crowd was a mix between simple cowboy-types and punk rock looking Mohawks and leather jackets. The ages ranged from 17-year-olds with fake ID’s, to 60 plus year-olds just looking to people watch.

The walls were lined with neon beer signs and liquor logos. Vintage playboy centrefolds were framed on the wall like it was some kind of achievement. On the celling, Chibs noticed a hole that shone the moonlight into the seedy bar.

Tables lined the walls occupied by the elderly, while the dancefloor was full of young people jumping up and down and gyrating hips. One woman was sitting on a man’s shoulders while singing along to the music. Chibs saw another couple sucking face in the corner with his hand up her skirt.

The small horseshoe shaped bar was made of some heavy oak that looked to be as old as the hills. Behind the bar covered various scotches, vodkas, and all other expected liquor that could be found in a typical bar.

Chibs finally located Freddy leaning over the bar on her elbows, chatting with a man on the other side. She was bent over almost completely at a 90-degree angle, apparently very interested in what he was saying. Chibs could see her cleavage was pushing up against the bar, for pretty much anyone to get a good look at her rack.

She laughed at something he said while running her fingers through her wavy hair.

She was wearing a grey cropped long sleeve summer knit with a white tank top underneath. Her black high waited shorts came up over her hips. Chibs could see the reflection in the mirror behind her that the shorts complimented her pert arse perfectly.

Her eyes were shadowed with light brown and orange faded makeup. Her long lashes were more pronounced with the heavy mascara she wore. Her lips were covered in a pale lipstick that made her look even more sun kissed than she already was. Although she had very little makeup on, he thought she looked like a smoke show.

Chibs watched in horror as she gave a mock “poor you,” face and grabbed the man by the face, and kissed him on the cheek flirtatiously. The man threw back his head as he howled in laughter at something he said.

Chibs wanted to rip the man’s head off. That is, until the man turned around and did a little sashay, clearly telling Chibs that man was gay. Calming his nerves. She then lifted a finger in telling the unnamed man she would be a moment. She then rounded the corner and then ducked under the moveable table above the bar.

“Come on,” Jax yelled over the steel guitar. “She’s probably just getting off her shift.”

She was about to walk to the man she was just chatting with, but Jax tapped her on the shoulder before she could make it to him.

She turned in surprise and gave them a tight smile. “Hey, guys!” she yelled. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk,” Jax said.

“What?” she yelled leaning into him to repeat over the loud bass.

“We. Need. To. Talk!” Chibs yelled even louder above the music.

She shot a worried glance at Chibs before she told them to follow her outside. No doubt she was concerned about Chibs telling Jax about what happened at pub a few hours earlier. He knew he would have to tell Jax soon, it wasn’t right to keep that secret from his V.P. He just wasn’t ready quite yet. He didn’t want to betray her trust either.

As they followed her out the exit and Chibs couldn’t help but stare at her behind. Her hourglass frame was more pronounced in the tight shorts she had on. The summer knit sweater made it obvious how her plump bottom was well formed. He wanted to groan at the sight of her.

When they got outside Chibs lit up a smoke and hung back to let Jax and Opie take the lead on this.

“The club needs your help,” Opie started.

She just cocked her head inquisitively.

“There’s a safe…” Jax said. “We need it cracked. I fucking hate having to ask you this. But Clay says we need it done ASAP and asking you to do it is a lot easier than paying some freelancer to drive down and do it for us.”

She looked a little surprised by the request and then ran her hand through her hair.

“My dad was the expert on that stuff, Jax. He would be able to, but I was just the side-kick. I don’t know _half_ the stuff he did.”

“Even if you just try at least we can appease Clay,” Opie chimed in. “He’s also offering five-grand if you do it.”

Freddy rolled her eyes at the bearded man. “You know I wont take your money.”

“Regardless,” Jax snapped. “Will you at least try? For me?”

Chibs scowled at him. That was a low blow.

She rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, her fingers digging deep into her sockets.

“Alright,” she sighed finally with a yawn. “For you I’ll try, but no guarantees.”

Jax smiled and walked over to give her a hug. “Thanks. You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled accepting the hug and waving off the compliment.

When they parted she made eye contact with Chibs and then quickly averted her gaze. “I’m just going to go say bye to Brennan and then I’ll meet you at the clubhouse. I’ll be outta here in ten.”

Opie and Jax nodded and they turned to their bikes. Chibs, however, stayed at the base of the steps to watch her disappear into the cloudy bar.

“Chibs!” Opie hollered. “You comin’?”

Jax just rolled his eyes and started his bike ignoring the two completely. Chibs hobbled to his bike and got on.

Freddy arrived at the clubhouse not long after Chibs had poured himself a drink and sat on the front stoop. Clay sitting on the other end smoking a cigar watching her big truck come barrelling down the front drive. For once, it sounded like a truck was supposed to.

“Juicy told me that Jax ordered you to stay away from Freddy,” Clay said thoughtfully.

“Aye…” Chibs replied. Not wanting to give him anymore information.

Clay smiled and took a few puffs from his cigar. “Yeah… kid told me the same thing about Gemma.”

Chibs looked at him in shock. The two men always seemed to get along… for the most part.

“Yeah, told me I wasn’t good enough for his mom. And then… he saw how happy I made her. He finally warmed up to the idea and said it was worth putting up with me to see her happy,” Clay finished, patting him on the back roughly before getting up.

He then straightened his kutte and placed his cigar in the ashtray. “You can show him you’re not looking for a hole to put your dick into. You can show him that you want her as an Old Lady.”

Chibs exhaled the heavy smoke from his cigarette and just nodded. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He wasn’t even thinking about making her his Old Lady. That was far too ahead of the game. They only been on one ‘almost’ date.

Freddy jumped out of the tall truck and gave Clay a friendly hug, patting him on the back.

“We appreciate this, honey,” he said after he released her. He was holding her at arms length by her upper arms. She just smiled politely and asked to be led to the safe.

“Oh my God,” she groaned as she took in the battered and scratched up safe lying on the floor. “What did you do to it?”

“Couldn’t get the bitch open,” Bobby grumbled. “We tried everything.”

“It’s not a VCR,” she grumbled squatting down to get a better look at it. “You can’t just bang on it like apes until it opens. That’s the point of it being a _safe_.” 

Bobby chuckled at her description of their tactics.

“Oh…. kay…” she sighed. “This is a 2005 AMSEC RSC. Which means I’m going to need a drill with a two bit. And a stethoscope… and a screwdriver… and I… I think that’s it.”

Bobby snorted. “A stethoscope? Seriously? Is this some shitty spy movie?”

“And I’m going to need to be alone. I can concentrate with all of you yammering on,” she said sparing Bobby an irritated glance.

“Half-sack!” Clay barked. “Get the lady what she needs. Bobby, go home. Jax and Opie can wait until she’s finished to lock up.”

“I gotta get home to the kids, Clay,” Opie protested.

“And I don’t need babysitters,” Freddy said. “I can lock up.”

Clay threw his hands up and grunted in annoyance at the confusion. “Alright! Jesus! Just someone make sure that you’re here to lock up after she leaves. I’m going home.”

“I’ll stay,” Chibs offered.

“Me too,” Jax said glaring directly at Chibs.

After the room dissipated to just the three of them, Jax poured three beers and passed them to Chibs and Freddy. She took it with a small smile when Half-Sack finally ran in with the supplies needed.

Freddy shooed the two out of the clubhouse. “Wake me when you’ve finished,” Jax said as she quite literally pushed them out the door.

“I’ll be outside, lass,” Chibs said only to receive a scowl from Jax and a curt nod from her. She was still avoiding eye contact with him.

He sat on the front porch chain smoking for the next two hours. He knew she needed space to work. This was probably a lot for one day.

He heard the squeaky screen door open and slam shut violently. He had to remember to oil the hinges before the door amputated someone’s fingers.

He looked up and saw Jax holding about three fingers full of an amber liquid in small glasses. He pushed the glass across the table after taking a seat opposite him. Chibs placed his nose to the glass and raised an eyebrow. He smelt smoky and muscular peat notes.

“Laphroaig?” he asked, guessing the brand of Scotch.

Jax nodded and Chibs grinned, pleased with himself for knowing what he was being served by smell.

He took a small sip, enjoying the taste of the expensive Scotch. He wondered where Jax got it and why he brought it out. This was a lot different than the Jack Daniels shite that the crew normally drank. Chibs had to supress a grimace at the thought of drinking such swine water. American whiskey usually tasted like shit.

“Look,” Jax said finally after lighting his own smoke. “After she’s through with this I’m going to ask her what she’s been up to and I need you to back me up.”

“Always, Jackie Boy,” he said, confused why he was even asking him.

Jax exhaled a large cloud of smoke and took a sip of the amber malt. He stared at him for three heartbeats before he said what was on his mind. “I know you like her.”

“Well I can’t bloody well help that can I, kid?!” Chibs growled in response.

Jax sighed again and shook his head. “No. I suppose you can’t.”

Jax looked at him seriously again. “She wasn’t looking at you when we went to the bar. And she’s usually pretty happy to see you.”

“What’s your point?” Chibs asked shamefully. He didn’t like lying to his V.P. 

Jax was about to speak when he was interrupted by a loud thud and a cuss from the other room. When Jax made a move to get up, Chibs held his hand up to stop him.

“I got it,” he said calmly. He could see that the day had worn out Jax and he was running on fumes. Jax nodded at him appreciatively.

He walked into the clubhouse and saw Freddy sitting at the table behind the safe with a drill in hand. She was trying to push it through the left corner, but was making very little progress. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she shined a flashlight through the hole after she removed the drill.

“I wish you guys had a N-22 steel bit,” she muttered. “It would make this go by a lot faster.”

“Sorry, love,” he said sauntering over to her carefully. “Best we could do with such short notice.”

She didn’t respond but just kept pushing the drill, making it smoke from the excursion.

“Here,” he said stepping behind her. “I can do it.” He put his hand on her back and ran it up her back and to her fingers. She wriggled her body in response in an attempts to shake him off.

“Don’t touch it,” she snapped slapping his fingers away. “There’s a glass plate in the steel door. You break it, you will be waiting 6 months on the black market to purchase the equipment we need specifically for this job. You guys already cracked the glass with all your roughhousing. So I might be able to salvage it without you shattering it to shit.”

Chibs nodded and stepped away from her and watched her work. He was somewhat flabbergasted that she was being so cold with him after their heated kiss outside the Texas Chilli Parlour. He shivered as he remembered the feel of her fleshy warm thighs.

She poked a screw driver into the hole and winced. “God, why didn’t you guys just call me as soon as you got it?” she murmured in annoyance. “This thing is ready to shatter.”

“Jax said he doesn’t want you in club business,” Chibs said quietly. “Said your father wouldn’t have wanted it.”

She snorted delicately. “And the 5 other Chapters I helped with my dad over the last three years doesn’t qualify as me already in the Son’s life?” she snickered in amusement. “My father always said that. But he was always dragging me across the country to help out..”

Chibs’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You helped other Chapters with your da’? I thought it was just him that went?”

She just shook her head but didn’t elaborate.

He wanted to ask more questions. He wanted to know what chapters she worked for and how deep she really was in the Son’s life. He wanted to know if she had a slew of other bikers pining after her too. He wondered if she was even interested in being someone’s Old Lady.

He continued to watch her silence, somewhat in awe of how delicate and careful she was with the safe. After a few twists and turns of the screwdriver suddenly something clicked and the door slowly creaked open.

“Got it,” she said with a tired huff. Sweat pooling at her temples from the extra effort. She stood and cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders. She looked just about as exhausted as Chibs felt.

“That’s amazing,” Chibs complimented.

She sniffed and stole his drink from his hand and took a long pull. She handed it back to him wordlessly and started putting her knit sweater back on.

“Look…” Chibs stared before he could stop himself. “What happened earlier today–”

“–won’t happen again,” she interrupted with her back facing him. “I’m married.”

Chibs grunted and folded his arms across his chest and leaned his hip against the pool table.

“You don’t act you’re married,” he challenged. “At least, not happily married...”

She didn’t respond or even acknowledge his existence. She simply started rearranging the table, cleaning it.

 _Fuck it,_ thought Chibs. _Might as well do this shite now. I’m done being jerked around by this woman._

“You don’t wear a wedding ring,” he continued. “We made out for a while before you pumped the breaks. Not that I minded… And your husband lets you hang around with a bunch of horny bikers for a month–”

“–I told you that he doesn’t know I’m here!” she snapped turning around to finally meet his gaze. “I don’t owe any explanation to you.”

“So you lie to him. Right. Seems like a respectable marriage.”

“What happened this afternoon was a mistake–”

“–was it?” he defied again. “Was it? Because I seem to remember you wrapping those long legs around me pulling me closer and not pushin’ me away.”

She scoffed and turned her back to him again, continuing to clean up her mess of tools, throwing them into the toolbox carelessly. As if anyone in the Club would be mad she made a mess, no one would even bat an eye at it. They would simply bark an order to the Prospect to clean it up.

“And then you go AWOL, completely ignoring any and all calls on a supposed beach trip when Jax tells us you have no other friends around here,” he continued.

She dropped the final drill in the toolbox and turned to frown at him. “What is it that you’re trying to accomplish here, Filip?”

“He’s getting at that you’ve been acting like you’re hiding something. And we want know what,” Jax said at the doorway with a raised brow, scaring them both.

She looked at him in betrayal. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Just stop _lying_ ,” Jax snapped walking to her. “We went to the apartment above Brennan’s this morning. We know you’re not staying there.”

Her eyes went wide and she took a step away from him only for Jax to take a step towards her in turn. He gripped her shoulders and gave her a tender look, trying to rid her of the defensiveness.

“I can see you’re scared shitless of something,” Jax said tenderly. “Just tell me. I can help. The Club can help, you’re a part of our family.”

She looked almost for a moment that she was about to concede, but then he saw her face drop back to that horrific poker face.

“I had a problem and I handled it,” she said quietly unable to meet his gaze.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Chibs growled. “Why the fuck are you so fuckin’ stubborn!?”

“Feardorcha,” Jax said gently, apparently using her full name caught her attention more because she was finally meeting someone’s eyes. “ _Please_ , just tell me. The Club would never let anything happen to you.” 

“I’ve got it under control,” she mumbled inaudibly. “It’s not your problem.”

Jax sighed and dropped his hands from her arms. “Your problems are my problems, and my problems are the Club’s problems.”

“I said I got it under control,” she spat. “And you’re welcome for opening your fucking safe.”

And with that she stomped passed the pair of men and out the door. 

Chibs was about to go stop her but Jax stopped him.

“Chill, Chibs,” Jax said with a huff. “I put one of Juice’s trackers on her truck while you guys were in here. I knew she wouldn’t tell me. Too proud, too stubborn.”

“What do you want to do, boss?” he asked in confusion.

“We wait a few days,” Jax said carefully as her taillights disappeared into the desert. “We’ll see where she’s at and then we get her on her home turf.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chibs was sitting in his house smoking a cigarette and loading his gun. He had Conway Twitty playing on vinyl in the background. A bowl of finished bangers and mash sat before him with a beer that sweated in under the harsh rays of the sun.

Over the past few days they were running amok, running guns, picking fights the white separatists, going up against the cops, yadda yadda yadda.

He was tired and was glad to have the two-day break.

He finally managed to get some lawn work done and clean his house. With a house this size it was easy to make it look dirty, one pair of jeans on the floor and it would look like a pig’s sty. He did the mountain of laundry that had accumulated over the last few days, washed the dust covered windows, even managed to sweep and mop his whole house.

Juice was off on a run, leaving Jax, Opie and himself in the dark about Freddy’s whereabouts. No one knew how to use all that techy shit but him. Chibs thanked God that he would be back today. That way they could go find out what was happening with Freddy.

His mind wandered to Fi and Kerrieanne. Praying that his daughter would never have to be as sneaky as Freddy felt she had to be. He wondered what Kerrieanne was doing and if she was happy. He remembered Fi telling him that she was, even if she was being fathered by a psychopath.

He wished he still loved Fi in the way that he used to. That burning, all consuming, mind melting love they had for each other had since fizzled out over the years after he left. It would’ve been easier to just continue loving her the way he did when they were kids. He could just stay a bachelor forever until she would come back to him. At least, that used to be his hope. He never thought he could get over their love.

Now he felt, for the first time in years, that he was finally over Fi’s spell. Freddy was opposite of her in a lot of ways. She wasn’t a hardened criminal, born and bred into the life. She always seemed to keep things bright and sunny no matter how horrible something was. Freddy was a good person. Fi was… different. Not a wicked person, just harsh and unforgiving in the fierceness and loyalty she had to the IRA’s cause.

Chibs was never to domestic type, but he couldn’t help mildly ponder how she would react to his home. He wondered what it would feel like having her prance around his house wearing nothing but his t-shirt. He wondered what it would feel like waking up to her cooking in the kitchen and giving him that striking smile when he approached. He looked at the couch and imagined her sitting with her feet on his lap and book in her face.

He stubbed out his smoked and decided to practice some shooting before heading to the Clubhouse. He needed to let off some steam. Sometimes he wished he never met Freddy Walsh.

**XXXX**

When Juice arrived Jax wasted no time in getting him to pull up the GPS tracking system. So all three of them sat hunched over the small iPad, looking at where the truck would go.

They found that Freddy actually only ever went to one of five places but took a different route every time. She went to the grocery store, the Clubhouse, Brennan’s bar, the Irish pub where they shared drinks and a meal, and somewhere out in the middle of the desert that only showed a ditch off an unmarked highway. It showed that she spent the least amount of time in the Irish pub, sometimes as short as 5 minutes.

“Who only goes to the same five places?” Opie asked confusedly. “Like, she literally has not set foot in a different spot over the last four weeks.”

“Why’s she always taking weird routes?” Chibs asked. “Look,” he said pointing at the big red dotted line on the screen. “She goes way west on Main and then turns east onto Agnes? That adds another thirty minutes to her commute.”

Jax nodded and then pointed to the deserted spot off #59. “Say’s here she parks anywhere from 9 to 15 hours here. That’s probably where she sleeps.”

“In the middle of no where?” Juice asked snickered. “What, you think she’s tenting?”

“We leave tonight,” Jax said shutting down Juice. “When it says she parked, we’re all going.”

“It’s going to feel like an ambush,” Opie mused while stroking his beard.

Jax snorted and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t care. We’re helping her whether she likes it or not.”

“Stubborn bitch,” Jax muttered more to himself than others. 

Chibs took a shot of whiskey.

 _Tonight then_.

**XXXX**

The evening they drove their bikes down the otherwise deserted highway. The road was shit, Chibs almost slammed into Juice in trying to avoid a pothole. At one point he just continued to hit each hole as it was pretty much unavailable.

“Over here!” Juice yelled waving his iPad at the side of the road.

The three bikes pulled over to the side of the road and walked their bikes far enough that no one would hit them.

Off in the distance they heard a very light base and guitar coming from a scratchy radio. Juice ran up the ditch and over the hill and whistled lowly to get the boys to follow. Chibs wheezed as he attempted to climb the hill. His old age combined with heavy smoking did not do him any favours. Plus, his knee was acting up again.

Off about three kilometres away sat a small rickety old house. Well, it was actually shack to cabin than a house. The paint was peeling off the sides, however there was a brand new deck that wrapped around to the back. Chibs realized that that was what the lumbar was used for that Brennan and Freddy were talking about at the movies. She was building a deck.

The lights were glowing yellow in the night and Chibs saw her truck parked neatly in the front. He couldn’t see if she was inside, but he did hear a dog bark, which meant Spur was there.

“We’re not gonna walk all the way there, are we?” Juice whined.

“You bet yer arse we are,” Chibs whispered. “Otherwise she’ll hear our bikes and try to make a run for it.”

To the dismay of Juice, the four men walked through the sand and cactuses for about a half an hour before they came within a few meters of the house.

Suddenly, Spur came darting out the left side of the porch, barking uncontrollably.

“Shh! Ye mangy mutt!” Chibs growled throwing a pen from his kutte at the furious dog.

The pen did not deter, but encouraged the dog’s yipping. Jax and Opie looked for a spot to hide, but the only thing to do so was her truck or a pathetic tumbleweed.

“What are you doing here?” Freddy called out evenly.

He heard the padding of bare feet on the deck as she appeared from the shadows casted by the house. She was holding a riffle pointing directly at Jax. She was wearing simply shorts, white t-shirt, and a men’s plaid on. Her hear was in a messy bun. Chibs thought she looked exhausted despite threatening a biker gang with a serious firearm.

“Jesus Christ! Freddy it’s us!” Jax said raising his hands above his head. He nodded at the others to do the same.

“What are you doing here?” she repeated evenly.

“We came to see you!” Juice said waving his arms like a mad man. “We were worried.”

“How did you find me?” she growled not putting her gun down. “And for fuck sake you guys! Why are you pushing this!?”

Jax took a step towards her, even though she only raised her gun in response. “We put a tracking thing under your truck. I told you. Your shit is my shit. We love you and we’re hear to help.”

She bit her lip and a tender look crossed her face. She quickly masked it with anger. “Go home, Jax. This isn’t your mess.”

“No,” Jax replied defiantly. “We’re not leaving. So you either get that gun out of my face or I’ll fucking wrestle it off of you.”

She stared at him for three heartbeats she looked like she was considering her options, which shocked Chibs.

“Freddy,” Jax said more affectionately. “Come on.”

He took a step towards her and she still didn’t lower her gun. Chibs respected that.

He walked up the rickety porch steps closer to her and she still didn’t move. Once he was a step below her, he reached her eye level. Chibs braced himself when Jax’s fingers wrapped around the barrel of the gun, gently pulling it out of her hands easily.

She finally relented with a sigh and he saw tears slowly welling in her eyes. The heel of her hands smashed into her eyes and he heard a faint whimper before Jax pulled her into a hug. She buried his face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Jax took the final step up onto the porch, lifting her petite body off the ground with her bare feet dangling by his knees. He cooed in her ear, telling her it was alright as she blubbered her apologies for treating him the way she did.

Chibs looked away as he felt he was invading a private moment.

When they finally parted her eyes were red and puffy, and she was quickly slapping the tears off her face, embarrassed.

“Are ya’ll hungry? I got food inside. Come on,” she said turning without waiting for a response.

Chibs hoped this would be her temporary home as it was about the size of a cupboard.

The kitchen had old floor boards that looked like they would break if anyone over 120lbs would walk on them. The kitchen sported an old porcelain farmhouse sink with small curtains covering the shelves beneath it. The windows were caked in dust and sand, and the puke coloured kitchen table looked like something from the 1960’s. There was no living room, just a ratty plaid couch that sat out on the screened in back porch, overlooking desert sky. He saw down the hallway sat a claw footed bathtub with chipped white subway tiles behind it. A small fan sat on the ugly wooden counter tops, providing the only air cooling system in the whole house. Chibs figured that was why she had the windows open.

All four men squished around the small round table while Freddy assembled their food onto plates and into the oven. He did not miss the she didn’t have a microwave. He wondered if the breaker could even take that much power. 

The table was stacked in manila envelopes, lose papers, and file holders.

“Anyone want tea?” she asked pulling everyone out of their observations of the house.

“Aye,” Chibs said immediately. He figured since she had cousins in Ireland that she could make a proper cup of tea. Not like that watered down shite that the Americans seemed to enjoy. He practically shuttered at the memory of drinking that when he first crossed the Atlantic.

She grabbed four beers and handed them to each of the Son’s. She then filled the kettle and put it on a burner. When she sat back down she dropped an ashtray in the center of the table for everyone to light up inside.

“Ok,” Jax said exhaling the heavy cloud of smoke and tossing his lighter in to the middle of the table. “Start from the beginning.”

Her eyes were no longer bloodshot from crying. She just looked flat out tired.

“I don’t even know where _that_ would start,” she mumbled peeling her the label off her beer. She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fists.

She snatched Opie’s Marlboro’s from the center of the table and lit it with shaking hands. When she exhaled she winced.

“God, this is disgusting,” she muttered but continued to take another drag. “Now I remember why I quit.”

“Freddy,” Opie pressed. “Come on.”

“Okay, okay,” she said not meeting their gaze. She took another pull of the smoke and exhaled above their heads. “When Tom and I first married it was fine. Better than fine, it was great…” she started.

“But after month three he started getting more and more tense. Anytime I would stall the car, or spill something, or fold laundry in a way he didn’t like he would lose it. He would just start yelling and screaming, telling me I was useless, calling me names. The first time he hit me I thought it was a one shot, no big deal. He was drunk, I was drunk, I thought it was fine..."

The kettle started screaming and Freddy hopped up, seemingly grateful for the distraction. As she poured two ups of tea she continued.

"And then… it happened again and again and then… it was just a regular thing that happened I guess,” she said as stirred the watery contents in the mugs.

She brought the mugs over to and handed one to Chibs.

“Go raibh maith agat,” Chibs said quietly without thinking about it.

“Tá fáilte romhat,” she replied easily.

Opie and Juice exchanged glances but didn’t say anything.

“It got to the point where I had enough,” she continued. “I went to the cops, but they did fuck all. Said he was powerful attorney and I should basically keep my mouth shut. When I told him I wanted to leave him, he broke my arm with a hockey stick.”

“What?” Jax growled angrily.

She waved his concern off, but Chibs could tell she was putting on a brave face.

“Tom said if I left him he was going to come after my dad. Going to prove all the illegal shit he did over the years. And then, when my dad died he said he would come after the Son’s... and me too... I guess.”

She looked at him suddenly with a slight panic stricken face. “I didn’t tell him anything. I swear. I just said my dad does freelance stuff every now and then. I never even _mentioned_ the Son’s, or that it was illegal! but I think Tom did some digging. He found out our connection. Christ, Jax. he even had some old photos of us in our teens together.”

Jax reached across the table and held her hand to offer comfort. Chibs wished he could do the same without making it look odd to the other men.

“The night I left,” she continued. “I was in the kitchen making supper, and I heard him on a conference call in his office. He was saying that he could ship a deal to some bikers to mule coke from Mexico to New York. He said that he needed to pin a drug charge on some major gang to get some DA agent off that he was representing. He said the agent was caught buying blow, but they could just pin it on gang wars instead. So it seemed like the agent was undercover when he was buying it,” she explained running her fingers through her hair even though it was in a bun.

“Someway, I don’t know how. He said his wife had an ‘in’ with them. Then I heard him laugh and say that if I said no he would send the police to come get me. He said he would hire someone to rape the women if I didn’t-”

She stopped as she choked on a sob. She quickly covered her face and Jax got up from the table and squatted down beside her chair, holding her hands.

“I just couldn’t imagine if something happened to Gemma.... or Tara?! God,” she said with tears spilling threw her fingers. “I new I had to make sure everyone was safe, so I came down here as fast as I could. I just wanted to be sure you didn’t take this deal. It’s a setup. And then, I just couldn’t leave knowing that he could possibly show up. I didn’t want to do that to you guys. So I just figured I'd stay to make sure I could offer myself to him in case he tried to hurt you.”

 _Fat fucking chance I'd let that happen_ , Chibs vowed to himself. 

She quickly wiped her tears with the sleeve of her t-shirt. “I called Brennan that night and told him everything. He gave me this cabin to hide out in. I left a note for Tom saying I was sleeping with someone else and was running away. I don’t know if he will accept that though. Especially since the last time I saw him.”

“When was the last time you saw him?” Jax asked softly.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I went down to Bethel Beach a few weeks ago to get new I.D.’s and he was there. He didn’t see me though. I don’t know how, but he was asking around the shops for me. I don’t even know how he knew to look there. It’s so random. He must’ve found out that’s the best place to get a fake passport in the country.”

_That explains the sudden road trip last week._

“Aye,” Chibs agreed quietly. “I think every criminal knows that.”

She grunted and wiped her tears away in frustration. She looked embarrassed and humiliated. “It’s alright, lass,” Chibs said softly before he could stop himself. “Ye’ve been through hell and back.”

She smiled back at him appreciatively.

“Why did you need fake passports?” Jax asked.

“In case I need to leave the country. He'd be able to find me too easy. I thought I could just lead him on a goose chase across the country. That way he'll never be able to hurt anyone else because he'll be too busy looking for me.”

Jax rose from his squatting position and pulled her to her feet in a hug, clutching her hair on the nape of her neck. Chibs wished he could do that.

“No. You don't have to do any of that shit. We’ll take care of this prick,” Jax said. “You just need to trust us. I don’t want you to be on the fucking run for the rest of your life.”

“H-How?” she asked muffled in his sweater.

“I don’t know. But I’ll call Church tomorrow. The Club will decide together.”

“Aye,” Chibs agreed.

Suddenly a ringer went off and she untangled herself from Jax’s grasp. She quickly pulled the food out of the oven and assembled some pulled pork and buns for each of them. She seemed to be happy for the distraction from her tears. Jax sat back down and lit up another smoke.

He started rifling through her papers, shuffling them around to go over what she had brought. It seemed like she was doing her research into what her husband got himself into. Chibs frozen when he saw the hospital report from six months ago.

He flipped open the file and his jaw clenched. Paper clipped prim and neatly to the file sat a photo of Freddy. She frowned at the camera for the photo and he really didn’t blame her. Her eye was swollen shut and black and blue. Another bruise was on her right temple and the corner of her mouth. The report claimed she had a broken arm, three fractured ribs, and a sprained wrist. It also stated she had multiple contusions on her brain and indicted she suffered from numerous concussions.

Chibs handed the report to Jax and he saw his nostril’s flare.

“This his work?” Opie asked between clenched teeth.

Freddy turned around and went bright red. She quickly averted their gaze and turned back towards the food. “Yeah,” was all she replied.

He could tell she was embarrassed although he didn’t know why. It wasn’t her fault her husband was a piece of shite.

“He own the cops or what?” Juice asked. “Why didn’t they do anything with all this evidence?”

Freddy shrugged. “He got a lot of the local cops off their excessive force or wrongful murder charges. They were just returning the favour… so yeah. I guess you could say he owns them.”

“Can we take this stuff?” Jax asked motioning to the papers as she sat down handing each of them their food and cutlery.

“Please do,” she said push the mountain of papers away from her. “I’m sick of looking at them.”

“What else do you know?” Opie asked taking a fork from her.

“I know the DA agent is planning on running for congress. He has a history of excessive gambling and drug addiction, just from the police reports I stole. I think Tom is taking up the responsibility as janitor for this mans past. Last time I checked, we had over seventy grand deposited in our joint account. So he’s paying really well,” she finished taking a bite of pulled pork.

“What would you get in the divorce?” Opie asked curiously. 

She shook her head and washed down her mouthful of food with her beer. “I don’t want his money or that big house. I just want to be rid of him.”

“How are you getting around now?” Jax asked. “Where are you getting your money from?”

“About three months after he started hitting me I opened an account at a different bank. Pretended that I took a different job and took a pay cut. Half of it was deposited into that and the other half into our joint account. So I’ve been saving for almost a decade. It’ll keep me comfortable until I find out my next move,” she replied wolfing down the last of her food.

Chibs' hands clutched the kitchen table until his hands turned white. _Ten fucking years she's been beat on._

“We can keep him from you,” Chibs promised clutching her knee under the table. “He won’t lay a finger on ye again, darlin’. You have our word.”

She gave him a quick warm smile but quickly turned when she saw Jax glaring at Chibs.

“Anyways,” she said breezily lifting her tea cup to her mouth. “Enough of this depressing shit. Juice, why do you tell us what’s going on with that girl?”

Jax and Opie chuckled while Juice groaned. “There’s nothing to tell,” he complained.

“Oh come _on_ ,” Freddy insisted. “She seemed nice enough. You two were all over each other the other night.”

“Yeah,” Chibs chuckled. “She was real nice in givin’ him herpes.”

Chibs burst out laughing at the sight of Freddy’s eyes bulging out of her head before joined his laughter. Juice just glared at them both.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” she exclaimed wiping the tears of happiness from her eyes.

“Fuck you both,” Juice said with humor in his voice.

The five of them continued to eat and drink for another two hours. Letting the heaviness from the day not effect their new found lifted spirits. Chibs was having a great time listening to her joke and chat with them freely. He new she was trying to distract herself from the horrible omission she just told them. She liked keeping things light and carefree. He finally felt like she was herself. Completely unguarded and carefree.

Jax finally announced that he better head back to Tara and Abel. Juice and Opie both agreed that they wanted to turn in for the night, leaving Chibs to forcibly agree to not irritate Jax even more.

The three left the house saying their goodbyes, Chibs intentionally making sure he was the last to leave.

“You sure you’re all right, darlin’?” he asked once the screen door closed behind Jax.

“Yes,” she answered nodding in embarrassment. “Sorry about being crazy before. I just…” she came up short with finding an explanation. She waved in the air expecting him to get it. Which he did.

“No need, lass,” he said moving in front of her to block her from Jax’s view outside. He stepped close and looked down into her bourbon coloured eyes. “I’m just glad ye’re safe.”

She nodded and folded her arms across her chest and moved her gaze from his face to their feet.

He gently put a hand under her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking straight up at him. “You’re sure?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said honestly. “You guys are really good friends.”

Chibs snorted and used his other hand to tuck her hair behind her left ear.

“You and I both know I don’t want to be your friend,” he said firmly. No, he certainly wanted to be more than that.

She swallowed thickly but didn’t break eye contact with him.

“I’m not going to bullshit you… ever,” he said carefully. "I'm not your husband. I don't like hurting girls." 

"I know that," she mumbled with her voice shaking slightly. 

“What are you doing Tuesday night?”

She swallowed again and began wringing her fingers in her hands. “I… uh… I told Brennan I would help him out at the bar again,” she stuttered. “I think I get off at ten.”

Chibs nodded and looked out the screen door behind him. Jax wasn’t looking at him, neither was Opie, but Juice was grinning at him, encouraging the bad behavior as per usual.

“Wanna go see a band?” he asked. There was a band playing a late show that he knew she would like based on previous conversations. 

She looked positively dumbfounded. She looked shocked he was speaking to her so candidly. After some time, she finally nodded slowly, like she wasn’t entirely sure she knew what he was asking.

“I’ll meet you at Brennan’s at ten fifteen. Drive you back too... Just to make sure you’re safe…” he added to make there seem to be a practical reason he was going.

She licked her lips deliciously before she spoke. “To make sure I’m safe?” she asked skeptically with a slight smile playing on her lips, clearly seeing right through him. 

_Fuck, me_ , he thought. _So fucking beautiful when she’s actin’ all coy…_

He grinned back down at her. He stole another glance behind him before he swiftly bent down and pressed his lips quickly to her own for the second time that day. He felt her smile beneath the kiss and then quickly pulled away, shoving him towards the door with a light laugh. 

“Get outta’ here,” she hissed with a bright red face. “Before Jax see’s you!”

Chibs chuckled and just enjoyed the feeling of her hands on him. “See ye Tuesday, love,” he said with a quick swat to her thigh, eliciting a squeak and giggle from her. 

He was happy she wasn't put off by their trespassing and forcing themselves into her life. She seemed relieved to hand over the reigns to someone else. Chibs was happy to be that someone else, to be the person that could protect her and take over the dirty, bloody, shitty tasks that she shouldn't have to. 

Juice grinned while leaning against his bike watching Chibs saunter down the steps completely pleased with himself. Jax wasn’t acknowledging him, it seems he was either ignoring the display in Freddy’s house, or just didn’t see it at all. He was too busy trying to stuff all the papers into the pack of his motorcycle.

 _See ye Tuesday, darlin’,_ was the last thing he thought before his head hit his pillow.

_______

**Translations:**

“Go raibh maith agat,” --> Thank you 

“Tá fáilte romhat,” --> You're welcome. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this round...

Chibs was watching Freddy chat with Gemma across the shop. The two were laughing and Freddy reached over and touched the older woman affectionately on the arm. Gemma pulled her into a hug and patted her on the back. She smiled warmly and cast her gaze across the garage. When her eyes landed on Chibs, clearly gawking at her like a love-sick cunt, her face went red and she quickly ducked behind Gemma.

He grinned back at her beneath his sunglasses and took one long last pull from his smoke.

She seemed so confident in everything she did, he was a little surprised that she was so shy.

She was wearing jeans tucked into her black work boots. Her black tank top was dirty, covered in dust and grime. Her arms and chest were no better, even her fingers looked like they were stained with oil grease or something. She looked a lot like how Chibs did when he worked a day in the shop.

 _Why is she always so dirty when she comes into the yard?_ Chibs thought. _Working in a bar can’t get you_ that _filthy, can it?_

He made a mental note of asking her on their date.

She was also wearing a brown leather belt that sinched her waist expertly, the outfit really did show off her figure, even though it was clearly clothing made for manual labour.

Jax had called Church a few days earlier to discuss Freddy’s part in the Son’s lives. Chibs wasn’t worried about the vote at all. Nether was Jax, they just needed to keep the club up to speed.

Tig had rolled in twenty minutes late. Making _everyone_ late. By the time they were all sitting in their respective spots, Jax explained Freddy’s situation. When he finished the table was quiet for a few seconds.

“What’s in it for us if we keep her safe?” Bobby asked. “What’s she got to offer?”

“She’s family,” Jax snapped.

Bobby harrumphed and took a drag of his cigarette. “Yeah? Since when does family ever pay? Look, she’s a good kid but she ain’t blood relation.”

“She’s also friend of the club,” Clay reminded carefully.

“And do we provide protection for every friend of the club?” Bobby countered. “Besides, we don’t need more heat on us. Especially if there’s a D.A. agent… and that husband of hers… She’s gotta lot of shit that would be sprayed all over us.”

Juice coughed and leaned forward. “She can do the safes… I bet her dad taught her how to make bombs too. We can use her.”

“There ain’t no _usin’_ her,” Chibs growled keeping his nerves in check. “Besides, we can use this to our advantage. We can tell the Niners’ and the Mayans about him. If we tell them, they’ll trust us for business later on.”

Jax grinned at Chibs’ reasoning. “We can also show them these,” Jax said handing the files to Clay. “Pictures, photos, documented evidence of all the rats that work for her husband and the NYPD. All these guys are in associate gangs. We’d be cleaning house for them.”

Clay’s eyebrows shot up at the files. He looked impressed.

“Not bad,” Tig said swaying back and forth in speculation. “She’s gonna need to stay in Charming for a while though if she wants protection.”

“Let me handle Freddy,” Jax said confidently.

“You sure?” Piney said. “She’s probably scared shitless of the guy that did this to her,” he grumbled holding up the hospital photo of her beaten to a bloody pulp. “She might make a runner if she finds out he’s in town. And he for sure will make an appearance. A man like that wants his pussy back where it belongs. And she seems skittish.”

Chibs cracked his neck again. Talking about her like she was crow-eater was getting on his nerves.

“Leave it to me,” Jax assuredly. “She’s not skittish, she won’t go anywhere. She’s trustworthy.”

Clay raised an eyebrow and silently put it to a vote. Everyone agreed, even a begrudging Bobby, to protect her until further notice.

When they gavel came down Chibs rose from his chair but was stopped by a smiling Tig. “You got your wish. Looks like you can stay with Cinderella for the ball.”

“Fuck off, Tig,” Chibs growled.

“Aw… come on! You were just thinking about that girl, weren’t you? Just admit it!”

Chibs turned his heel on Tig, leaving him in a laughing fit at how wound up Chibs was. He knew Tig was excited by his infatuation. Chibs decided he needed to be more discrete with his intentions towards her. He figured it was getting obvious.

Clay walked into the clubhouse and gave Freddy a friendly hug, pulling Chibs away from his memory. She was chatting with him for a moment before his big paw went to her chin and he said something serious to her. She nodded and shrugged, unable to meet Clay’s gaze, she actually looked self-conscious.

Chibs clenched his jaw as he saw Clay manhandle her. He didn’t like other people grabbing at her all the time. He supposed since she was so tiny and so friendly looking that she was used to it. People weren’t afraid of her. How could you be?

When he looked back, he saw that Jax and Opie had joined her. Her arms were crossed across chest and she was staring at the ground nodding to whatever it was they were saying. She looked pensive and sad, but wasn’t crying.

She gave them a curt nod and then made her way to her truck. Her heavy boots crunching in the gravel with each step.

Chibs took this opportunity to jog over to her, remembering to bring the book she lent him.

“Oy!” he barked at her from behind make her jump. “I better give this back to ye.”

She took it and threw it next to Spur whose tail was wagging happily.

“Thanks,” she replied giving him a half smile.

“Ye' still okay if I come pick ye up tomorrow?”

She nodded and looked back down at the ground. “You know you’re taking a married woman out, right?” she said teasingly.

Chibs grinned and leaned against the side of the truck. “Aye, wouldn’t be my first,” he said honestly. “But I think you’ll like the band. They sound like the shite you listen to. You working Brennan's tonight too?”

“Yeah,” she said tiredly. “I think I better. Last night I closed up for him. He’s just so worn-out.” 

He nodded and leaned in closer to her. “I might have to stop by tonight as well then. I’m always on the lookout for sexy barmaids.”

Her face went bright red she swatted him in the shoulder. “Would you shut up?” she grumbled with a smile. “Jax is looking! Go! Get out of here,” she said trying not to laugh. 

Chibs didn’t budge. When she moved to shove him over he chuckled. He thought it was funny that she assumed she could move him.

She then gave him another playful shove away from her truck. “Move! I gotta get out of here and finish the rest of my errands before Brennan rips my head off.”

Chibs dragged himself gradually off the truck and strolled away from her slowly, making her smile even wider. “Aye, would hate for you to face the wrath of a one hundred and ten-year-old arthritic man,” he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him but gave him a grateful smile when he shut her door for her. He leaned against the door and cocked his head into the open driver’s side door.

“You’re AC is off,” he said with a frown.

“I told you I don’t need it,” she said starting the engine up.

Chibs frowned and leaned into the cab of her truck, his cheek millimetres away from her lips. He liked ruffling her feathers a wee bit. He realized she probably hadn’t been flirted with or wine and dined since she was married to that arsehole.

He twisted the temperature control dial and blasted the AC in the small cab of her truck.

“There you be, love,” he said leaning back out, letting his gaze linger on her face, inches apart. “You need to accept gifts,” he chided. “The Club prides its self on giving people shit.”

She glared at the dash, looking like she was contemplating on shutting it off stubbornly. “I don’t need anymore… _things_.”

Chibs chuckled in response. “I figured as much, lass. That’s why I fixed your AC rather than buying you some fuckin’ bauble. Consider yourself lucky.”

“I gotta go, mister,” she sighed and absentmindedly patted him on the forearm. “I’ll see you later, Filip.” When he didn’t move right away it forced her to look at him underneath impossibly long lashes, giving him a mock glare.

“Later, darlin’,” he replied with a sly grin. 

**XXXX**

That night Chibs kept his promise in saying he was checking out barmaids. He went to visit her at the bar like a pining choir boy.

The bar was empty, for the most part. A few of the older regulars were sitting around one table playing poker, Brennanwas sitting with them. Besides them, no one else was in the tavern. When the odler man saw Chibs, he grunted and said Freddy would be out in a minute. This man clearly didn’t like Chibs, not that he cared. Who _did_ Brennanlike?

He was sitting at the bar for about five minutes when Freddy came out from the kitchen with a stack of glasses in hand.

“Oh! Hey, Filip. I thought you were joking when you said you were coming by,” she said cleaning the mouth's of the glasses. “What can I get ya?”

Chibs leaned over the bar and saw a half empty cup of something clear in her glass.

“What are ye’ drinking?” he asked. “Some weird mixture of horse piss and donkey cum considering you eat the weirdest shite on earth?”

She burst out laughing and swung a dishtowel over her shoulder so it hung off her chest. “It’s a G and T, you dick,” she said while wiping away the tears of laughter from her face.

Chibs grinned back at her. He liked making her laugh.

“Yeah alright, I’ll have that,” he answered. “Does the old man do anythin’ around here?” he asked nodding to Brennan sitting behind him.

She handed him the gin and tonic and he took a long sip. It was good, he was glad didn’t mix weak drinks.

“He’s done everything around here for the last twenty years. It’s nice helping out and giving him a break,” she answered while cutting up limes and throwing them into a Tupperware. “Besides, it’s not like I’m doing anything better anyways.”

“You thought of what you’re gonna’ do after this all shite blows over?” he asked carefully.

She shrugged and just kept cutting. “I have no idea honestly. I just planned to be on the run for the next few years. I mean, I would like to go back to being a regular old veterinarian, but it’s all so up in the air with Tom and the Son’s and everything.”

Chibs nodded but didn’t press further.

“You know,” she mused quietly. “My family always wanted us with men who weren’t in the life. Mostly to protect us from all the shit that comes with it. But here I am, in probably more shit than I ever would’ve trudged through than if I married a Niner’.”

Chibs shrugged at her thought. “You can’t live in the past, darlin’,” he said. “It’ll drive ye crazy. But you’re right. I can’t speak for the Niner’s. But a Son wouldn’t’ve let this shit happen to ye.”

She shrugged and popped the lid back onto the container. He noticed her hands weren’t dirty anymore and the soot from earlier was gone.

“Why were you covered in dirt earlier today?” He’d been itching to ask this of her ever since she sat down.

“Was fixing up some more stuff on the other property,” she answered kicking a cupboard closed with her foot. “Just some small repairs I had to do. My hope was to leave the place better than I found it for Brennan. Should be all done for now.”

Chibs eyed her suspiciously. “Well, you wont be leaving for a while, aye? I mean, at least until Jax give ye the okay that it’s safe, right?”

She stared at him while she sucked on her straw, draining the glass. “Yeah, I guess,” she answered finally. “But if things get too rough I’ll have to take off. Tom will follow. He always does.”

Chibs’ eyebrows shot up at her admission.

She wasn’t planning on staying.

“I have to admit, darlin’, you’re lack of faith in us big scary biker gangs is a wee bit insulting,” he said trying to play it off like a tease, and not that he was actually annoyed with her unease with their capabilities.

“Don’t be,” she said simply. “I just know my husband.”

“How’d you mean?” he asked leaning forward. He didn’t realize until he was actually close to her face that she was leaning on her elbows towards him as well.

She smiled apologetically at him before answering. “He’s just nuts. He always had tabs on me. I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t found me yet. If he knew what I was doing he’d drag me out by my hair.”

“You don’t ever have to worried about him again, lass,” Chibs said gently looking at her seriously. “We’ll take care of ye’.”

She held his eyes for a few seconds before she shrugged and began putting the cups away. He clenched his jaw at the fact that she didn’t believe him.

“What do you mean if he found out what ye were doin’?” he asked remembering her previous statement.

She laughed once and bent over to unlatch a cupboard. Chibs couldn’t help himself by taking a good long look at her arse.

“Are you kidding? He’d lose his shit if he found out I was hanging around a bunch of men unsupervised. Especially a bunch of criminals,” she answered.

Chibs snorted in disgust. “You’re not a twelve-year-old. You don’t need to be _supervised_.” He shuttered at the very use of the word.

She shrugged again and popped a maraschino cherry in her mouth. Apparently indifferent by the whole thing, which also annoyed him.

“Do you get to leave the Club often?” she asked inquiringly with her mouth full.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you do for fun outside the Club?” she clarified.

Chibs shrugged and stirred his drink with the long straw. “I like going to see bands play. Music’s always been a hobby of mine. I read a lot. I’m sort of a hermit when I’m not doing shite for the Son’s. I like staying home.”

She nodded in understanding and right when she was about to say something, Brennan chimed in from a few meters behind him.

“Freddy! The guys need a refill!”

She half smiled and nodded, assembling the cups beneath the various beer taps.

“I like staying home too,” she said. 

He smirked at her and watched as the foam dissipated from the tall glasses. He liked that she was so similar and yet so different from him.

“That fuckin’ shack in the middle of no where hardly qualifies as a home,” he rebuked.

“Hey! I like that shack. First time I’ve had peace in over a decade,” she said. “Plus, you’ll be happy to know I just installed AC in it.”

Although there was humor in her voice, she sounded like she was still just getting used to being away from her prick of a husband.

“Yeah, well, if anyone deserves peace it’s you, darlin’,” he said seriously. “Is that why you live out in the middle of no where? For peace?”

“Yeah,” she answered while continue to fill the glasses. “It’s nice just to be at home and not have to be on my toes. I thought I could handle this on my own, but I gotta say, having the Son’s take care of this is a big load off. Even if I do feel like a huge burden.”

Chibs reached across the bar and grabbed her wrist firmly so she would look up at him. “You’re not a burden. Jax considers you a sister. The rest of the guys are fine to do it, it’s not trouble,” he gave her wrist a final squeeze before letting her go.

“Plus,” he said with a gulp. “We’ll be able to use your Intel against him and make the other Clubs trust us more. So you’re useful in more ways then one.” 

She snorted in amusement. “What other thing am I useful for?”

He grinned wolfishly at her. “It’s nice talking to a woman that isn’t a moron like those fuckin’ crow-eaters. I like talkin’ to ye’… and lookin’ at ye’…”

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to compliment her and patted his hand. “You’re sweet, but you better get going. Brennan is going to have a heart attack with you in here. Last time the Son’s came down there was a shootout and that’s why the sign out front has been broken for the last three years. And I’ll never hear the end of it from it.”

Chibs nodded and downed the last of his drink. He knew she was kicking him out but he still felt proud of himself for dropping by regardless. He liked seeing her. 

“See ye’ Tuesday, go hálainn,” he said leaning over the bar and boldly kissing her on the cheek, not even bothering to hide it from Brennan.

She scoffed at him calling her beautiful in Gaelic, but otherwise didn’t comment. He did see that familiar pink shade creep up her neck and to her cheeks. He could tell she was flattered, just taken aback from his forwardness.

He promised her he would never bullshit her. And he was going to keep that promise. He wasn’t Clay, he wasn’t going to hide things from her. That was something that he understood destroyed relationships, romantic or otherwise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chibs was surprised he remembered how to get to Freddy’s house. The winding back roads and loose gravel would throw any new driver off the shoulder, but Chibs had decades of shitty Scottish roads (if they could even be qualified as that) on his side.

When he pulled to a stop, Spur came darting out from the back of the house, yipping and barking enthusiastically. When the dog jumped up Chibs scratched him behind the ears and patted his belly. The dog grunted and leaned further into Chibs’ ministrations.

“Good, boy,” he hummed, letting his hand run down his smooth coat. Spur yipped happily.

“He likes you,” Freddy called from the door.

He looked up and he couldn’t help but smile. She was wearing a loose fitting grey t-shirt dress that stopped right before her knees. Her tan legs glowed in the starting sunset. She sported her regular converse sneakers with her hair up in a messy bun. She put her sunglasses on and walked down the steps, the dress appeared to flow with every one of her movements making her even more enticing.

She had a little makeup on. It wasn’t heavy and caked on like the crow-eaters, but her eyes were highlighted with a faint shimmer and her lips were painted a blood red.

She looked fucking edible.

“Don’t most dogs like everyone?” he asked trying to make sure she didn’t see him ogling her like a predator.

She shrugged and grabbed him by his collar, leading him away. “I’m just going to lock up. I don’t want a bunch of dead coyotes waiting for me when I get home.”

“He kills coyotes? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way ‘round?” Chibs exclaimed.

She just chuckled in response and practically dragged the whimpering hound back into the house.

When she came back she folded her arms across her chest and eyed him nervously. He was leaning on the bike smoking a cigarette wondering what she was going to throw at him now.

“Do you drive anything _besides_ and motorcycle?”

“What did you have in mind?” he asked.

She pushed the too big sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe something with four wheels and a roof?”

Chibs chuckled and stomped out his smoke. He straddled the bike and nodded at her to get on. “Quit yer whingeing, darlin’. I’ll keep ye safe. Get on or we’ll be late.”

He handed her the helmet and she sighed, raising her arms to take out the bun so the helmet would fit. His mouth went dry as her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and down to her elbows. She got on the back of the bike, pulling the skirt of her dress down and over her knees in modesty.

“A dress was a bad decision,” she muttered placing her hands on his hips to steady herself. 

Chibs shoved the kickstand up with the heel of his boot and yanked the bike into its proper place. “I think it was a great decision, lass.” And as if to prove his point further, he patted her bare thigh.

He could see she rolled his eyes at his wolfish smirk in the reflection of his review mirrors.

“Hang on,” he said right before he launched the bike down the gravel path.

Her arms wrapped around his ribs as they took off. He noticed this time she wasn’t nearly as scared as she was a few days ago on his bike. In fact, her toned arms wrapped around him lightly, the only sliver of fear showed with her left hand clutching his Sargent of Arms patch in her tiny fist.

Her bare legs were warming him in more ways than one. God, he loved that feeling of the insides of her thighs pressing up against him. He remembered their heated exchange on the handlebar of this very bike, what it felt like to have her wrapped around him with his tongue in her mouth…

He was pulled from the memory when they passed a truck full of boys who started whopping and hollering at Chibs, no doubt impressed with having a gorgeous bare legged woman on his back.

Freddy flipped them off which made Chibs burst out laughing.

When they arrived to the bar Chibs took the booth that was furthest away from the dance floor. He wanted a good view of the band without having people bump into them. He also made sure that he sat with his back to the stage. That way when they started playing he could migrate spots as a justification to sit next to her.

“Hungry?” he asked Freddy before giving the barmaid his drink order. 

“Always,” she said accepting the menu from the grumpy waitress. “Thank-you,” she told the woman who rolled her eyes in response.

They both ordered fish tacos and guacamole for the evening. Chibs ordered a whiskey straight while she opted for a tequila on the rocks. When the waitress began to ramble off brands, she chose one that didn’t taste totally like petrol. He was surprised that she knew her tequila’s so well.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and she took a long sip from the bright red straw.

“So,” she said finally. “Where does Jax think you are tonight?”

He sniffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand nervously. “What makes you think I haven’t told him I’m with you?” he countered.

She snorted delicately. “I know Piney told Bobby and Tig to stay away from me. And Jax told Juice to lay off the creepy suggestive comments.”

“Did they make a pass at you?” Chibs asked in surprise and slightly irritated.

“Just old men being old men,” she shrugged as if this explained everything. “It’s just what they do.”

He was pleased that she responded to his advances and not anyone else’s in the Club. That made him very happy indeed.

“How old do you consider old?” he asked. Trying to sound casual.

She chuckled and took another pull from her drink. “I’m thirty-four. How old are you?” she asked completely seeing through him.

“Forty-five.”

She made a face and wrinkled her nose like she smelled something awful. “Ugh, god, you’re practically the crypt keeper!”

She then propelled into a fit of laughter at seeing his stunned face.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, ye nasty bitch,” he said catching on.

She smiled and shrugged. “Relax, honey,” she said reaching across the table and patting his hand. Her southern drawl creeping out slightly. “When I met Tommy I was twenty-three and he was thirty-eight. Doesn’t bother me.”

She stretched her arms over her shoulders and stifled a yawn. She looked way more rested than the last time he saw her. The bags under her eyes weren’t nearly as pronounced as they were before.

“You look good,” he said truthfully. “You’ve been sleeping better?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, I realized after Jax took over for Tommy watch, it freed up a lot of space in my head. I just hope he stays away. I feel awful for putting all this shit on you guys.”

“He will,” Chibs promised. “Ye have little faith. And don’t feel bad. Honestly, I think some of the fellas were itchin’ for a fight.”

He could tell she still didn’t believe him.

“You ever think of moving back to Scotland?” she asked changing the subject.

Chibs thought about it for a few minutes before answering. “Aye, but there’s nothing left for me there. I wouldn’t know where to begin. I haven’t had a legitimate job since I was a lad.”

She raised an eyebrow in skepticism. “You’re a mechanic.”

He scoffed and tried to hole back a chuckle. “That’s not my job, it’s a front.”

“A front that you enjoy doing? And that you’re proficient in?” she pressed.

“Aye?” he answered wondering where this was going.

“And you get paid for it?”

“I… guess so… in a way, yeah.”

“Then on paper, it sounds like it’s your job,” she summarized taking another sip of her tequila. “The other stuff you do for the Club can qualify as a hobby.”

Chibs snorted and leaned forward in his chair so he could speak to her more quietly. “You think stealing safes and other illegal activity qualifies as a ‘hobby?’”

She put her forefinger against her lips in a ‘shushing’ gesture. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.”

Chibs grinned and watched as she mirrored his body language. She leaned forward to the point where their arms were almost touching.

“Why pretend?” he asked. “You know what we do. You’ve seen enough through your ‘Da. Why hide it?”

“Careful,” she said wagging a finger at him. “If Clay heard you ready to spill your guts to an outsider he’d swat over the back of the head.”

He continued staring at her waiting for an answer.

She sighed and leaned her head against her hand, looking in his eyes deeply. “I don’t know. I’m not someone’s Old Lady. Even if I was, I wouldn’t be privy to a bunch of that stuff. Guys in different Chapters used to talk a lot. I heard enough incriminating stuff to put some guys away for a long time. Most of the guys in the Oregon Chapter just spoke openly with me and my dad sitting right there. I just didn’t like hearing it cause then it’s puts a target on your back.”

“How do you mean?” he asked.

She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face. “President’s get nervous when women know stuff. They know women makes them vulnerable. It’s just easy to play the dumb blonde when it comes to Club activities. It means I won’t wake up to someone trying to smother me in my sleep, or worse.”

Chibs couldn’t believe that she was saying this. Most crow-eaters were too stupid to realize how truly dangerous it was being attached to a gang. The Old Ladies were often left in the dark about what was happening. When their men finally got arrested, and everything they did was brought to fruition, divorces usually followed soon after.

“You’re a lot smarter than I thought,” he mumbled.

“Gee, thanks,” she said with a snicker.

After some thought Chibs asked her the question he wanted to ask for a long time.

“Would you ever want to be someone’s Old Lady?” he asked quietly.

She thought about it for a minute before answering. “I honestly haven’t put any thought into it. I would never call myself that. I would just be with someone, doesn’t need a title unless they wanted it to.”

Chibs nodded but didn’t ask any more questions on it. Even though he wanted to.

When their food finally arrived they ate in silence. The one good think about California was that the seafood was almost always fresh. He always marveled at how the local townspeople took it for granted.

He watched in dismay as Freddy drowned her tacos in a Mexican hot sauce that was too spicy for Chibs’ liking. She then crumpled a fistful of tortilla chips into the spicy mess.

“Christ,” Chibs said swallowing his food. “Do you eat anything normally? God, that looks fuckin’ disgusting.”

She threw her head back and laughed. “Hey! Your body is not a temple. It’s an amusement park. Do you want to try?” she asked holding the sloppy mess towards him.

“Fuck no.”

She laughed again, covering her mouth as she giggled. He couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“You need to be more adventurous,” she stated.

Chibs snorted but didn’t comment. He had seen enough adventure with his day to day activities. He didn’t need to see more of it in his food. 

They continued to eat in silence. He was stealing as many glances at her as he could. He watched her suck her fingers when she finally finished eating and he thought she looked sexy.

“So,” Chibs said as he popped another crisp into his mouth. “How did you help your ‘Da with other Chapters if your husband had such a tight leash on ye’?”

“Lied,’ she answered smiling at the memory. “Said I was going to visit my dad for a few days and just snuck off with him, it was actually pretty fun. He showed me how to everything I know, safe’s included. He introduced me to a lot of the other Chapters. Everyone was so nice.”

He wanted t roll his eyes at her. Of course they were nice. She was a beautiful young blonde woman in a sea of leather clad, testosterone filled heathens.

“Did any of the other Chapters’ men try’an scoop ye’ up?” he asked. He noticed his Scottish brogue was getting more heavy with the more he drank.

She grimaced. “No one wants to flirt with men in front of their father. Not that I would’ve. I was too preoccupied with keeping my family safe and away from Tommy.”

Chibs pushed his dirty plate away from him and leaned forward back on his elbows. “I’m glad they didn’t,” he said evenly. “Would’a been a shame to see you get hitched to some steroid-filled arsehole like Juice.”

Her face turned to the shade of a lobster and she looked away. She wasn’t used to consistent flirtatious comments. He loved watching her turn red from his forwardness.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

She nodded eagerly. Clearly trying to rid herself of any flattering comments.

“Back at the drive-in movie,” he began, watching her face turn down in frustration. “Why did you get so scared?”

She rubbed her forehead and shook her head. “Yeah, I’m so sorry about that. I saw the white Jeep and got really spooked.”

When he still wasn’t understanding she smiled shyly. “Tommy drives a white Jeep. I saw it and thought he’d finally come looking for me. When I saw that family get out, I was more embarrassed than anything. Embarrassed that he could still scare me like he used to when we were together.”

Chibs stared at her in sympathy. She was only gone from her husband for 2 months. She still needed time to heal all those old wounds. He imagined getting beat like a dog every day would leave more scars than just on the flesh. 

“Anyways,” she said quickly waving off the sad memory like it was an annoying fly. “You tell me something now. When was the last time you drove a vehicle that was prestigious and coveted as my truck?”

Chibs chuckled. “Now yer talkin’ out your arse, girly.”

She grinned back at him. Her big red lips looking more plump than usual. “I’m serious! What car would you want if you could never drive that thing again?”

“You bite your tongue,” he said in mock seriousness. “That is a Harley-Davidson Dyna Street Bob. It’s ten times more beautiful than that shite rust bucket you drive.”

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly which made him chuckle.

The band started to congregate to the stage and began testing their sound.

“I’m gettin’ a shot of whiskey, you want one?” he asked over the sound of the drum tech testing the skins.

She shrugged and he went up to the bar to order.

When he returned he stuffed himself in the small booth next to her so he could see the band play. The cubicle was small, which he was thankful for. He pushed the drink and shot to her and cheered her with a clink to the small shot glass. She made a mild face of disgust but otherwise didn’t say anything. Her side was pressed up against him and he could feel her breast on his arm.

After the first song he took off his jacket. He opted for not wearing his kutte tonight as he was off the clock. Probably a good thing too, since he saw some ‘Niner’s walk in and sit down at the bar. The last thing he needed was to get into a gang war on his first date with a woman he actually respected.

“These guys are amazing,” she said leaning into his ear. Her sweet breath wafted over his face making him dizzy.

“Aye,” he choked out, just as close to her face. “Thought you might like ‘em.”

She was transfixed with the stage. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she smiled whenever a guitar solo echoed through the small bar. She was now leaning against him to peer around a pillar blocking her view.

Chibs turned his head to stare at her. He wasn’t hiding it anymore. He didn’t want to pretend that this wasn’t happening, that he wasn’t crazy about her already. She was getting out of a shitty marriage just like he did. She didn’t care that he had a child and she apparently didn’t really care that he was in a gang. She was always happy and seemed to get along with everyone. She was just happy to sit and be content in the corner with him.

She wasn’t used to being treated like a person. She was used to be treated like a trophy to be won and hid away. He realized her life was pretty controlled. Her husband told her what to do and when to do it. She was not used to the freedom that came with being with a man who respected her.

 _Fuck Jax_ , he thought spitefully. _She likes me, I like her. I don’t give a shite. Who is he to tell me who I can and can’t be with?_

She must’ve felt his inner turmoil. She turned to look at him and her eyes went adorably wide.

He leaned in slowly, silently asking for permission. She looked bewildered, but then a slow grin crept onto her face. Giving Chibs the motivation he wanted.

At first he lightly pressed his lips to hers. Then he kissed her once, twice, three times, and then she sighed and leaned into him further.

He maneuvered his body in the small booth so his arm slung around her shoulders, her head craning back as he pulled her close. His hand wove into her hair, getting tangled in his rings, but neither seemed to care. His other hand slid up her thigh, his fingers reaching slightly under the hem line, but not going overboard. He didn’t want to scare her off.

In turn one of her hands ran from his ribs up to his neck, her thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. Her rings and bracelets scratched his skin delicately sending shivers throughout his whole body. Her other hand gripped his belt, which excited his cock far more than he was willing to admit.

His tongue gently slid against her bottom lip for which he opened her mouth gladly accepting it. She tasted like strawberries and expensive tequila. He groaned when her tongue glided against his in that beautiful dance they did a few days earlier. He moved his hand from her thigh to her back, pulling her chest flush with his. He wanted her as close as he could, she was practically on his lap as he devoured her. Her hands went to his shoulders encouragingly, gripping them tightly.

She whimpered when he sucked on her bottom lip. He kissed down her jaw and over her neck, landing at the base of her throat. He sucked on her collarbone making her gasp in pleasure. He moved his lips to that spot behind her ear and was delighted when she mewled like a cat. He remembered she liked when he did that last time and was thrilled he remembered.

He went back to her lips, licking and provoking the most erotic noises from her.

The continued making out like teenagers as the band played on. When they finally came up for air she laughed and used her thumb to wipe away the smear of her lipstick on him.

“You look like a mess,” she said wiping the final remnants of their heated exchange off his goatee.

Chibs responded by swooping in and attacking her neck with kisses again.

“Jesus!” she squealed laughing. “Off! You’re going to get more lipstick on your face!”

“I don’t give a shit,” he growled into her ear making her laugh again. She wiped off her lipstick completely after that. Giving him an annoyed glare that didn’t meet her eyes. She liked it when he was playful.

The band played a few more songs loudly. Both Chibs and Freddy sat quietly, leaning against each other soaking up the music and environment around them. His arm stayed slung around her shoulders, every few songs he would pull her in close so he could speak into her ear or give her a kiss on the temple. He snuck two more heated kisses for which she reciprocated eagerly.

When they parted he saw her eyes were full of wonder and drunken arousal. As much he wanted to haul her to the parking lot and drive her back to his place, he knew that she was still new to all this. He didn’t want to push her. He also didn’t want to ruin his time with her by adding sex into the mix of it.

Her hand was flat on his jean covered knee. When he would pull her in, she would grip it tightly in response.

The band finished playing and the dance floor dissipated so Chibs took the opportunity and ordered them both another drink. Forcing her to accompany him for longer. He didn’t care if he was coming across as needy or horny. He just wanted her.

“I think you’re gorgeous,” he mumbled quietly.

She nodded and gave him a humorous look. “You know; you’ve said that almost every time we’ve hung out.”

Chibs just shrugged, completely unbothered by that fact. “You are,” he insisted. “And I want to see you again.”

She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. “You do realize we aren’t even done hanging out now and you’re already asking me out again?”

Chibs chuckled at her comment. She was right.

“Aye, and I don’t care. I want to see you again after this.”

“Lets just get through tonight, okay?” she said laughing and patting his hand. “You are pretty cute though,” she added quietly.

Chibs grinned and pulled her drink away from her face so he could slip his tongue in her mouth again. She sighed into the kiss and gripped the front of his black t shirt, holding him to her.

He was excited that she was openly kissing him the way she was. She was so fuckin’ sexy he had to adjust his pants several times to conceal his hardening cock. With her hand on his leg like that, it was growing more and more difficult. 

“Um… Filip? The bar is closing,” she said interrupting his fantasy of bending her over his bike and having his way with her. 

He looked up and saw that the crowd was filing out slowly. Some of the singles had paired off and were walking hand in hand. Others were just sweaty messes that were looking for the salvation of the chillier night air to cool off their skin from dancing the night away. He saw a 400lbs bouncer was stating at them suspiciously. Wondering if they were going to be a problem. He obviously saw them all over each other for the majority of the show.

“Aye,” he rumbled annoyed. “We best be off before the fatty notices.”

She chuckled at his description of the bouncer but otherwise didn’t say anything.

When they got outside he lit up and smoke. He saw her shiver from the night air so he shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. The garment practically swallowed her whole. He wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her down so her back was pressed up against him while leaned against his bike. He liked when she relaxed in his arms, her chilliness easing up from the warmth of his coat combined with the warmth of his body.

“So you liked the band then?” he asked after a group of screaming sorority girls piled into a piece of shit 1998 Ford Econoline **.**

“Yeah,” she said yawning. “They were cool. I like the bass player. He did really well.”

He nodded and flicked his cigarette to the ground. “I better get ‘ye home before you fall asleep.”

She smiled gratefully and let him help her onto the bike.

They arrived to Freddy’s house in record time. Chibs enjoyed the feeling of have her grip onto him for dear life when he went fast. It was… charming for lack of a better term.

When he finally pulled to a stop Freddy got off the bike with much less difficulty than last time.

“I had a good time,” she said handing him the helmet.

“Me too,” he said quietly.

There was an awkward pause, neither of them knowing what to do or say.

“Look…” she started. “I’m… uh…. All for this having fun thing. But….”

“I’m not expecting you to have sex with me right now, Freddy,” he said bluntly, clearly reading her thoughts.

He got up from the bike and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “I don’t want to be your friend and I don’t want to be your fuck buddy.”

She winced at the callous terms he used but he didn’t let that deter him.

“I like ye,’” he said quietly. “Ye’re fun. I want to get to know ye’ for a bit before we do anythin’ else. Alright?”

She sighed in relief and then a sad look came across her face. “I can’t guarantee that I’m going to stay in Charming, Filip. As soon as Tommy comes back I will have to leave.”

He shrugged. If she did leave he would follow her and drag her back himself. “We won’t let nothin’ happen to ye’. And we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

She cocked her head at him curiously. “I’m an idiot for agreeing to this when there this can’t end well. This was a bad decision. Even Jax thinks so.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, she didn’t refuse his touch.

“You’re not an idiot. And I was the one that perused this. Despite Jax telling me no,” he said leaning into her ear. “And besides, if your husband comes barreling in, I’ll get rid of him for ye’ in exchange for kissing a big ugly shit like me all night.”

She laughed once and shocked him by standing up on her toes and surprising him with another kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair, letting her fingers scratch his scalp. He groaned and deepened the kiss hungrily. As their tongues fought he heard Spur barking inside, excited to see his mother home.

“I… gotta –” she said between kisses.

“–Dog, right,” he said finally letting her go. He didn’t realize that he had actually lifted her off the ground.

She shyly untangled herself from him and walked around him and his bike to get inside. Her lips were swollen and any stain from the lipstick was gone. He watched her until she disappeared inside the glowing house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chibs was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was tired, but not hungover, thank God.

It was three days since he’d seen her. He called her the day after their date, chatting on the phone happily. She said she had fun and was looking forward to seeing him again. She was still working on renovations to Brennan’s house. She liked doing things with her hands, it made her feel more useful, especially since she wasn’t working at the moment.

He was excited to see her again, but the Club was too dangerous and too busy for him to be around her right now. She said she understood and didn’t need to be constantly entertained. She didn’t mind working the bar. She told him to just be careful and have fun. After he hung up he realized they talked on the phone for almost two hours.

He looked at the clock and it read 7:45AM. He figured now wouldn’t be too early for him to call her again. He hadn’t spoke to her at all yesterday. Christ, if Tig could hear him now he would never hear the end of it.

He recognized just how much she had him wrapped around her little finger. Here he was, calling her, again, pining over her like a fool. 

It rang three times before she answered.

“Evil Knievel!” she answered with humor in her voice. “What can I do for you?”

Chibs chuckled and sat up in his bed. “Am I annoying you with all my calls?”

“No, no,” she answered quickly. “It’s refreshing having someone actually be honest for a change. It’s cute.”

Chibs snorted into the receiver and got up for the day.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just eating breakfast and then going to Gemma’s place to help out with some cooking for tonight. After that I think I’m going out with some people I met in the bar,” she answered. He could hear Spur barking in the background.

“Yes, yes, I hear you, dumbass. Just give me one- ow! You are such a little bastard!” she cussed. Clearly the dog was infuriating her so early in the morning.

Chibs chuckled loudly. “Spur a little bit hyper this morning, darlin’?”

“Yes, and I think I’m going to kill him.”

He smiled and poured himself some cereal. “Who are you going out with tonight?”

He heard the clink of glasses on her end of the phone. “What? Oh, just some filthy mob affiliates that offered me PCP and black tar heroin. Might steal a car later… You know, the usual.”

Chibs barked out a laugh. “Yeah, well, if you get too gacked out feel free to give me a call. I can tuck you into bed.”

“Aw, Thanks. So sweet.” she chuckled. He heard some more fiddling of dishes on her end. “No, they’re just some people I met last night. I think one of the guys owns the butcher on Ness street. The other woman is a school teacher. I think we’re going to see some Hank Williams Jr. tribute band tonight. Should be fun.”

Chibs smiled. He liked that she was making friends. He wanted to encourage it as much as possible to get entice her to stay in Charming. The more roots she planted the more reluctant she would be to leave.

“When can I take ye’ out again?” he asked. He quickly cleared his throat, he realized that he sounded pretty demanding.

“Whenever. Doesn’t matter to me. Just please make sure there’s half decent food,” she pled. “And music. Those are my demands.”

He chuckled and leaned his hip against the counter. “Alright, grá. The Club wont let me leave for more than a few hours a night. So it’s not gonna’ be too thrilling.”

“That’s okay. I don’t like fancy shit. Actually, now that I think about it, I’ll probably be at the Club later today. I think Jax wanted to take me out shooting sometime this week, plus I have to drop off the food–”

“– Jax is taking you out shooting?!” Chibs interrupted. “When?”

She was quiet on the other end of the line for two heartbeats before she spoke again. “Uh, yeah? I don’t know when. Why? Are you mad?”

Chibs cracked his neck in both directions before speaking again. “Not mad at all, dalrin’,” he lied. “I just want to tag along so I can see your aim since you were talkin’ shite at the party.”

He knew Jax was doing this to spite him. They still hadn’t spoke further about Freddy since the night they cracked the safe. He wanted to chat with Jax, but the timing was off. With all the stresses of the Club, he didn’t want to add insult to injury in the fact that he was courting Jax’s surrogate little sister. Plus, they only went on one bloody date! He felt like there was no point in causing an uproar if he didn’t need to.

“I was not talking shit!” she exclaimed in mock anger. “I was simply stating the facts.”

Chibs rolled his eyes. “Cocky, aren’t we?”

She snorted on the other end. “I think I better let you go before I reach through the phone and strangle you.”

Chibs laughed in response. “Alright, darlin’. I’ll see you this afternoon, aye?”

“Sure. Stay safe, Evil Knievel.”

“You too, love.”

**XXXX**

Chibs swore under his breath as his wrench slipped and he smashed his finger into the battery. This car hadn’t been worked on or maintained in the forty years it was running. He hated when people didn’t take care of their vehicles. It was an eye sore for the road and it just made his life harder.

He was waiting all morning and afternoon to see Freddy again. She said she would be here at some point. He supposed it was a good thing that Gemma hadn’t arrived yet. It meant they were still working in her kitchen. He was irritated it took so long to make one lousy meal.

“Alright,” Clay boomed from the doorway. “Everyone finish up these cars and pack it in. We can call it a day. Gemma said she’ll be here soon with some food.”

Chibs gripped his wrench harder in frustration. He was yearning to see her since they chatted on the phone hours earlier.

Clay was clearly done for the day. He was sitting in Gemma’s regular office chair leaning back while rubbing his tired eyes. They all new Gemma was acting off lately. She seemed more skittish and unnerved. Chibs was worried about her, but he knew not to step on the toes of another man’s Old Lady. Especially a President. Chibs was painfully loyal to the Club. He would never jeopardize his rank and position in the Club.

He grinned when he saw Gemma’s car pull up to the clubhouse with Freddy in the passenger side. As soon as she opened the door, Spur jumped out and sprinted towards Chibs, damn near knocking him over in the process.

“Alright, ye mangy pooch. Calm down,” he laughed scratching the bounding dog behind the ears.

“Wow,” Jax drawled walking up behind him. “It’s like he knows you or something. I thought he’d only been here once before.”

Chibs raised an eyebrow at his VP, but Jax was already walking away, casting an accusatory glance at Chibs from over his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Chibs growled.

He turned and saw Freddy give Tig a hug that lasted a little too long for his liking. Tig said something to her and rolled her eyes and said something that made him laugh. She cast her eyes across the yard and when her gaze landed on him, she gave him a shy smile and wave.

He waved back and right before he was about to wander over to her, Jax appeared and slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her inside.

Chibs groaned as he realized he probably wasn’t going to be able to talk with her today. Not freely anyway. She was going to be surrounded by all the guys.

By the time he made it inside, everyone was already scrunched around the table, beers in hand and casseroles on the table. Chibs poured himself a drink behind the bar and stared at Freddy. She was wearing a white linen shirt with army green harem pants. He was surprised she was barefoot. Her hair was braided out of her face tied with an elastic so it flowed behind her. Her too-big sunglasses were pushed to the top of her head. She was sitting with Bobby on one side and Tig on the other. Tig was telling her a story of how he banged three women at once last night which sent her into a fit of laughter and disgust at the details he provided.

“Jesus, Tig,” she said pulling her sunglasses off and throwing them on the table. “You are truly disgusting.”

“I’m just the way God made me, baby.”

Tig moved his arm so it draped over the back of her chair. He looked over to Chibs with a smirk, clearly trying to get a rise out of him. Chibs knew that she would never want Tig. He was too crass and too much of whore monger, so it didn’t really bother him. Tig was always trying to go for the joke regardless of the seriousness of the situation. It also annoyed him that practically half the crew knew about his infatuation with her.

“Anyone want another?” Freddy asked the table.

A few grunts and nods and she pushed her seat back roughly, throwing Tig’s arm right off her chair.

“We just filled the taps, sweetie,” Gemma said. “Get the beer from the kitchen, it’ll be colder.”

Freddy nodded and disappeared into the other room. Chibs followed by making pathetic excuse saying he needed to get something.

She was bent over with her head in the fridge, getting the beer from the bottom shelf.

Chibs crossed his arms and leaned against the counter-top, enjoying the view of her shorts riding up and revealing more of her legs and behind. He whistled low enough that no one in the other room would hear, but loud enough that she would.

She laughed in response and emerged holding three beers. She kicked the door closed with her foot and looked up at him.

“Do you need something?” she asked with a quirked brow.

“Yes,” Chibs said snatching the beers from her grasp and putting them on the counter. He then put both hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a feverish kiss. She squeaked in shock, but then felt her smile beneath him and responded just as enthusiastically.

When they parted he grinned down at her.

“Hi there,” she said timidly not knowing what to say.

“Hi,” he said pressing his forehead against hers before giving her one small final kiss. “How are you?”

“Good,” she said a little breathlessly. Which made Chibs very, _very_ , happy.

They parted finally and she lowered herself from her tip toes and shrunk a half foot.

“Jesus,” he said letting his hands fall from her cheeks to her waist. She was craning her neck at a one hundred and eighty-degree angle so she could see him. “How tall are ye’?”

“Six feet,” she replied jokingly.

Chibs snorted. “Yeah, six _toddler’s_ feet.”

She scoffed and made to turn to get the beers, but he stopped her by grabbing the backs of her thighs and hauling her off her feet. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck in panic. He then plunked her down on the counter-top and stepped between her legs.

She was trying to glare at him but her smile was peeking though. Her face was bright red and he could tell she was not expecting him to act this way on their first meeting after their date.

“That’s better,” he said proudly.

“Filip…” she said nervously looking out the kitchen door. “Anyone could come in. Come on, let me down.” She made a move to slip off the metallic countertop, but he gripped her legs with an iron grasp, not letting her pass his body.

“No,” he said with a smirk. “Not until you do me a favor.”

“What?” she asked suspiciously.

He put his hands either side of her thighs on the counter-top, leering in. “You have to kiss me.”

Her went to an even deeper shade of red again but she didn’t let that stop her from a retort.

“I just did,” she said skeptically.

“No,” he argued. “ _I_ kissed _you_. There’s a big difference, lass.”

She rolled her eyes at his juvenile behavior and gave him a serious stare. “If I kiss you will you let me go?”

“Probably not,” he answered honestly making her laugh. Her hand was on his chest and he couldn’t help but lean into it further.

He actually jumped when she suddenly gripped the lapels of his leather jacket and yanked him down for another heated kiss. He kept his hands glued to the counter and let her lead. He loved the flirtatious back and fourth they had, even if he had to push her a bit to do so.

He grunted in surprise when her tongue slid into his mouth, tangling with his own. Her hand threaded through his hair again, but her other hand slowly slid along his leather belt and under his shirt. Her hand ran up his sweaty bare back to his shoulders and back down to his waist. He couldn’t stop the groan that followed that as well. His cock was growing hard and threatening to burst from his pants.

Her lips trailed his jaw until they landed on his ear, her teeth pulling on the lobe with her tongue swirling around his earring making him shiver.

“Fuck sakes, Freddy,” he practically whined.

She pulled back and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Her lips were swollen and she had the faintest demure grin playing on her lips. Her hand was gently scratching the back of his scalp like she would do for a dog. Although Chibs had to admit, it felt delightful.

“There,” she said with a smirk. “Satisfied? You going to let me down now?”

He shook his head and started kissing on her neck, making her laugh silently. She hummed into his attentions but he could tell she was still nervous about doing this so openly.

Just as he was about to pull away he heard a gasp from the doorway.

Chibs ripped his lips away from her and saw Gemma staring at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. He growled under his breath and turned his head away and looked at the wall, falling into her shoulder a bit. Freddy gasped and tried to shove him away, but he knew he couldn’t move. Not when his cock was growing harder and harder within each minute.

“What the fuck do you two think you’re _doing?”_ Gemma hissed quietly.

He counted to ten and adjusted his pants so nothing would seem out of the ordinary. When he stepped away from her she quickly jumped down and made a move to grab the beers. Gemma put a hand on her arm and stopped her.

“Uh… we…. We were j-just… looking for… for… some...” Freddy trailed off, not having one clue how to lie correctly when under pressure.

“Can it, girly,” Gemma whispered harshly. She turned and glared at Chibs next, clearly aggravated. “And you? What do you think you’re doing? Springing into bed with your V.P.’s family?! Have you lost whatever brains you have left?”

Chibs winced at the older woman. He couldn’t talk back to her. Not when she was exactly in the right with what she was saying. “I know,” Chibs started. “But I just thought –”

“– You thought what?” Gemma interrupted. “You thought you could pounce on some fresh new blonde pussy? She isn’t a crow-eater, Chibs.”

“You watch yer fuckin’ mouth,” Chibs growled jabbing a finger at her. He did not like her talking about Freddy like she was just another skank. “I fuckin’ know she isn’t a crow-eater. And I haven’t treated her like that either.”

Gemma’s perfectly manicured eyebrows rose in disbelief at his tone. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips in frustration.

“Does Jax know about this?” Gemma asked motioning between the two.

“No,” Freddy said quietly. “And I would like to keep it that way.”

Chibs’ head jerked up and stared at her.

 _Why did she want to keep it a secret?_ He thought.

“He’s going to find out eventually,” Gemma said rolling her eyes. “And if Piney finds out that you’ve been –”

“– we haven’t done nothin’,” Chibs interrupted before she embarrassed both of them further. “We’ve only gone out once or twice.”

“Certainly doesn’t look it the way you two were sucking face,” Gemma said looking directly at a very bright red Freddy.

Chibs shifted his weight so Freddy didn’t have to bare the brunt of Gemma Teller’s infamous scowl. He knew it all too well himself.

Gemma started playing with the necklace that hung low in her cleavage. She looked like she was contemplating something and then suddenly shook her head.

“Fine. But you need to tell Jax if you keep seeing each other,” she finally demanded. “And for god sakes, have a little bit more restraint would you? Anyone could’ve walked through here while you two were almost having sex on my kitchen counter.”

“We weren’t –” Freddy started.

“– I don’t want to know!” Gemma said throwing her hands up in the air. “Just get back out there. The guys are screaming for more beer.”

With that Gemma left the two of them feeling scolded like children.

Chibs couldn’t help but burst out laughing watching Freddy cover her face in humiliation.

“Oh my _God_ ,” she said between her fingers.

Chibs chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. “It’s alright, lass. She wont tell anyone.”

She looked up at him in chagrin. “That’s not the point,” she whined. “No more touching in the Clubhouse.”

“To hell with that,” Chibs snorted in repugnance. He was not going to be sneaking around like some teenaged boy.

She pushed on his chest a little to make him backup. “I mean it, Filip. I know things are new between us, but I still don’t like sneaking around behind Jax’ back. It’s not right.”

“What would you rather us do?” Chibs asked not hiding his irritation.

“Can we just not do anything here?” she asked like she was scared she was going to be reprimanded for the request. “I would rather we see each other on our time and not the Club’s time. It’s just so people can’t walk in on us like that. I mean, if you don’t mind.”

God, he was a moron. He shouldn’t had let his frustration with Jax and Gemma bleed out all over her. She was still getting over being a prisoner in her own home. He should’ve realized that rather than being a nob. Now, here she was, pleading with him to do her a simple favor, probably the same way she did with her husband.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Aye,” he said. “But next time you ask me for something you shouldn’t look so afraid. I’m not Tom. I wont hurt ye’ and I don’t want to.”

She beamed up at him in relief and he felt his frustration evaporate into thin air.

He sighed and let go of her waist disappointingly. ““But I have the night off tomorrow night. I think Clay is tired of people.”

She just stared at him smirking, waiting for him to ask. When he didn’t she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head. “And how does your working schedule affect me?” she asked saucily.

He just chuckled and ran his hand through his graying hair. “You’re a smart ass aren’t yah?” 

She laughed breezily and patted him on the chest. “Why don’t you come over after you’re done? I’ll make you supper.”

Chibs nodded and tried to kiss her again, but she ducked under his assaulting arm and ran out the door. He grinned, wanting to chase after her, but thought better of it.

“Fucking, Jax,” he growled under his breath.

He knew he would have to tell him eventually, but he figured it could wait a few more dates.

For now, Chibs straightened himself out and went back to the bar. He hoped he didn’t look as disheveled as he felt.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a rough day for the Club. Zobelle had the Aryan Brotherhood attack Otto in Stockton. They gouged out his only good eye with a broken mop. As a result of the assault, he was in the hospital in critical condition. Chibs had no idea if Otto was ever going to see again. He felt bad for the older man. He was a good Club member. He was originally only supposed to serve 6 years, but because he was doing the Club’s bidding on the inside, he was now up to 30. He was a loyal man and good soldier. Chibs was fucking pissed that this happened.

This was a direct attack on the Club, and they were going to retaliate. Chibs was actually excited. He had been itching for a fight for a while. Maybe it was the inner child in him, but he always liked a good brawl. His years bounding from pub to pub and getting into scraps outside for whatever stupid reason was pretty much the soundtrack to his youth. He liked the mayhem and chaos at times. Fi liked it too, she usually egged him on to punch some cunt in the face.

He sighed and decided to write Kerrieanne another email. Sometimes Jimmy would let her read it if he was feeling charitable that day. He knew when Jimmy allowed it because she wrote back almost immediately. That was the thing with Kerrieanne. Even if she was raised by another man, she still knew her real Da was and respected that. He loved her even more because of it.

He looked at his watch and cussed. It was almost 6:00PM and he was running late for dinner with Freddy. He quickly showered and changed into clothes that didn’t stink like cigarette smoke and exhaust fumes. He tried scrubbing his hands with a dishtowel, but the oil stains didn’t rub off. He thought to hell with it and finally left the bathroom. He debated for a few minutes whether or not to wear his kutte. He decided yes in case something happened on the way or at her home. Usually a biker logo was a good way to intimidate people if they got mouthy. Just in case.

The drive was peaceful, barely any traffic. It was understandable considering she lived out in the middle of the fucking desert. He knew she moved out there to keep herself safe, but he wondered if she was ever lonely. She appeared to be all blue skies, but she spent a large chunk of her day with Brennan, Gemma, and at the Club. He wondered if she hated being alone all the way out here.

When he dismounted his bike, Spur came bolting towards him.

“Jesus Chirst,” Chibs muttered as the dog jumped up and down happily. “You are a hyper little shit aren’t yah?”

He scratched the dog behind the ears before walking up the rickety steps with Spur close on his heels. He knocked on the door and Freddy yelled through the door that it was open.

He walked in and had to supress a moan. He loved the smell of garlic and onions being fried up.

Freddy was standing barefoot by the stove in jean shorts and a loose fitting white t-shirt. She was wearing tiny silver earrings and her wavy hair hung by her elbows. She was wearing some makeup, but not an overzealous amount. She was stirring some concoction that he couldn’t see, but it smelled delicious.

“Hey you,” she said with a warm smile bringing a glass of wine to her lips.

“Hi,” he replied walking over to her and hugged her from behind. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. Enjoying the closeness and solitude her house brought.

She chuckled at his attentiveness. “You’re pretty affectionate, eh?” she observed.

Chibs grunted in response and kissed her on the top of the head. “Fuck, that smells good,” he murmured.

The seafood she was simmering reminded him of his mothers cooking. Belfast and Scotland in general always had copious amounts of fresh salmon and other seafood on hand. The only difference was hers looked to be a red fish stew to be served over rice. It looked appealing, he just hoped she didn’t eat it with anything strange like she did with everything else.

“Good, I hope you like Crawfish Etouffee,” she answered giving the arm he had wrapped around her ribs a pat. “There’s beer and wine in the fridge. Might be some whiskey in the freezer.” 

He opened the freezer and saw a bottle of 10-year old Teeling, an Irish whiskey that he personally found delicious. He was learning that she had wonderful taste in her hard alcohol.

“Glasses are next to the fridge in the cupboard,” she said while putting the dirty cutting board in the sink.

He poured himself three fingers of whiskey and leaned against the counter. “How was your night out last night?” he asked.

She shrugged. “It was alright. Didn’t stay out too late. I guess I’m not used to being around normal people.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

She struggled to reach up on her tip toes to try and take the plates off the top shelf. She was barely tall enough to reach grasp the bloody things so Chibs assisted.

“Oh, thanks,” she said taking the dishes from him. “Yeah, I don’t know… they were all just talking about problems that seem so minimal to me. Money, nagging spouses, what lawn chairs they wanted to get for their patio. Bunch of trivial shit really.”

He nodded in understanding. He also noticed this with the general population. They were always talking about useless shit. At least with his brothers he could be honest.

“Plus,” she added. “I missed Bobby and Tig’s jokes. Those people had no funny stories compared to them.”

Chibs groaned and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “You’d be the only one that misses those two nobs.”

She chuckled and shrugged. “How was your day?” she asked eyeing him curiously. “You look bushed.”

He nodded in response. He was tired, but he would be damned if he was going to miss a date with her.

“Club shit?” she said raising an eyebrow at him.

“What else?” he responded sarcastically. “Someone was attacked and now it means we have to start a shit storm.”

She turned from her stew and looked at him with worry. He waved off her concern with a flick of his wrist to comfort her. “Nothin’ you need to worry about, lass. Just more Club drama we gotta deal with. We got it covered.”

He could tell she didn’t look convinced but she dropped it regardless.

“Food’s done,” she said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “It’s cooled down outside now. Do you want to eat on the deck?”

“Yeah,” he said.

They sat on the small patio set with the sun setting in the sky. The food was spicy and unsurprisingly hearty. Chibs only ingested coffee and cigarettes all day so he was starving. He groaned when he took his first bite making her laugh. Gemma’s cooking was good, but sometimes it was nice to have something other than barbeque and potatoes. He figured the creole inspired dish came from living in Baton Rouge for so long. After his second bowl he was stuffed. Spur sat by Chibs’ feet with his head resting on his knee, begging for food despite Freddy telling him to get off.

Much to Freddy’s annoyance, Chibs put the empty bowl on the ground for Spur to lick up the remains.

“If my dog dies because of that I will kill you,” she said pointing her fork at him threateningly.

“It’s just a wee bit of stew. It wont kill him. Look! He likes it,” he said pointing at the dog lapping at the bowl happily.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Of course he likes it. All dogs like food that isn’t their own.”

She pushed her food away and took a long pull of her red wine.

“You know,” he said quietly. “If you ever get lonely out here you can always call me.”

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “What made you think I was lonely?”

“I don’t know,” he muttered. “I can’t imagine being on the run for months and then moving to the middle of nowhere. All the while being scared that your husband might come back. It sounds stressful.”

She shrugged. “It is what it is,” she responded somewhat glumly. “You can’t change things you don’t have control over so there’s no point stressing about it. You just take the hits as they come.”

Chibs snorted in response. He hated that such a kind woman was being treated like a hardened criminal. Constantly on the move and running from some force that was trying to hurt her.

“Shouldn’t be that way,” he muttered. “You should be allowed to live your life.”

She just smiled sadly and looked back to the setting sun. “Nothing you can do about it,” she repeated.

“Do you miss Baton Rouge?” he asked trying to steer the conversation away from the depressing shit in her life.

“Sometimes,” she mused. “I miss the music and food mostly. California is beautiful, but there’s only so much hippy vegan food you can eat before you want to shoot yourself in the head.”

Chibs laughed and nodded. “I couldn’t agree with ye’ more, lass. That’s all they eat out here and since I can’t cook worth shite I’ve been stuck with that or greasy pub food.”

Spur suddenly started growling at the vast desert. Apparently he saw something that was catching his eye. Freddy froze for a moment, a look of terror crossed her face. She abruptly sighed in relief when she saw Spur leap from the deck and chase a grungy-looking coyote.

“What’s wrong?” Chibs asked.

“Nothing,” she said with her classic fake smile. “Just being silly.”

“Tell me,” he insisted leaning forward on the table. He wanted to know what had her so spooked. 

She smiled apologetically. “It’s just nerves. Spur is a good guard dog. He always lets me know when there’s something moving close by. Sometimes I just get scared that Tommy is out lurking around out there. My imagination runs wild sometimes and I dream that he’s going to come through my door with an axe like Jack Nicholson in the Shining.” She rolled her eyes at herself. “It’s stupid.”

“No it isn’t,” he argued. “You were with a man that thought it was alright to hit a woman. He’s a fuckin’ prick. It would be stupid not to be nervous.”

He took the last sip of his whiskey before he continued. “But just know that you have the entire SAMCRO California Chapter behind you. He steps one foot on the tarmac in Charming he’s going to disappear pretty fuckin’ quick.”

Freddy nervously smiled at him but didn’t respond. She stood and took his glass to refill it.

Chibs stared at the desert sun setting in the sky. He never really thought the brown of the desert was really all that great. Her deck was small, but comfortable. He thought she did a good job in building it, he was impressed such a small girly-looking woman could do such a task. She had a small porch swing with navy blue cushions next to her screen door. When she came back with a full glass of whiskey he got up and led her to the swing so they could watch the sunset. He patted himself of the back for being so romantic. He imagined it had been a while since she was wined and dined and he was going to take advantage of it.

She sat down next to him, folding her legs under her calves. She handed him his whiskey and he noticed she had refilled her wine as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company.

Chibs lit up a cigarette and lay his arm over the back of the swing behind her. He used his sock dressed feet to gently rock them back and forth.

“Do you think you will ever go back to Scotland?” she asked.

Chibs shook his head adamantly. “There’s nothing for me there. Kerrieanne has her own thing going on up there. Her school, her friends, I don’t want to disrupt her life. Plus, if the IRA catches me down there they’d probably put a hit out on me. Either that or the cops would put me in the clink.”

She nodded in understanding and took a sip.

“I hope ye’ don’t go back.” Chibs mumbled warily as swirled the whiskey in his glass. “I like ye’.”

She chuckled and shimmied over on the swing so she was pressed up against his side. Chibs removed his heavy leather jacket and kutte and threw it over the armrest. He then dropped his arm so it was slung around her shoulders.

“I like you too,” she responded after laying her head against him.

Chibs huffed and took a long drag of his smoke. “I don’t know why,” he muttered. “I’m a fuckin’ career criminal who drinks to much and has an estranged child.”

She laughed at his critical opinion of himself. “If we’re going to start comparing notes on who drinks more than you’re going to make me feel really shitty, Filip,” she joked making him snicker. “Besides, I don’t care about all that shit. You did what was best for your daughter in keeping her safe. You were born into the IRA so there really was no hope for you staying on the straight and narrow. And if you really want to see who’s bad on paper, my father made _bombs_. Like, bombs to kill multiple people. And I helped him. I would say that’s pretty up there on the list of mortal sins or whatever.”

He exhaled a flume of smoke from threw his nose while he smiled. He thought is was funny she thought she even came close to him in the depravities he committed. He had done some horrendous things in the name of SAMCRO.

“You would be the last person I’d think of when talking about evil sinners,” he guffawed.

He took one final drag of his cigarette before he stubbed it out in the ashtray next to the swing. He noticed a half-smoked roach sitting carelessly in the bowl and chuckled. A part of him was surprised that she smoked weed at all, another part of him was not.

He swallowed hard when her hand dropped from his chest to his lap. Her hand was on his thigh with her forefinger drawing imaginary designs on his jeans. In turn, he let his fingers run up and down her arm, seeing goosebumps emerge as he did so.

“You cold?” he asked confused.

“Nope.”

He couldn’t stop the grin that spread wide across his face. She was still tucked into his side so she couldn’t see his smiling, but he had a feeling that she was intentionally not looking at him out of shyness in admitting the affect he had on her body.

He ducked down to kiss the top of her head and then her temple. When she still didn’t look at him, he gently bumped his head against hers to get her attention. She finally looked up and he pressed his forehead against her own and gave her a soft kiss. Her hand gripped his thigh tightly making Chibs grunt in pleasure. He curled his arm around her shoulders tightly as he sucked on her bottom lip. She tasted like strawberry wine, which only made him deepen the kiss.

He let his tongue glide against her lips requesting and easily granting his entrance. She didn’t fight him for dominance of the kiss, in fact, she seemed eager to let him lead. He heard her faint whine when his hand went to her cheek, gently caressing her high cheekbones with his thumb.

Her hand slid up his thigh, across his chest, and parked in his hair, pulling him closer. Chibs’ eyes rolled into the back of his head when her hand threaded through his hair and scratched his scalp like last time. She must’ve remembered from their night at the bar because he felt her grin against his lips. He wanted to lay her down and shove her into the cushions, but he didn’t want to push her too far.

Luckily, he didn’t have to do anything, because she suddenly raised herself up on her knees and moved so she was straddling his lap. He was turned on by the boldness of the move and let his hands caress her hips.

She leaned down and started kissing him again, her tongue sliding against his own in a beautiful dance. He grunted loudly when she grinded herself against him. His hands rubbed up and down her soft bare legs, enjoying the feel of actually being able to touch her freely.

She started trailing tiny kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Her tongue licked the shell of his ear making him groan almost embarrassingly loud. Fuck, he never realized how much he liked having his ears played with until she was the one doing it.

He let both his hands slide down from her hips and gripped her bottom possessively. He was happy when a tiny mewl escaped her lips from his ministrations. He squeezed it tighter and she mewled again and even louder. He then dragged his calloused hands to the back of her thighs, loving that she was getting sticky with sweat from their heated exchange.

He could feel his cock getting harder and harder by the second. He didn’t want to push her into sex, but she was making it increasingly difficult with her hands all over him.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he muttered when she grinded her hips against him again.

She pulled back a little breathless and looked at him with an incredibly sexy smirk. He grinned back and took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply one more time. He pulled her back and saw she was practically panting with lust. That made him happy. Very happy.

“I don’t want to push ye’ into anything,” he breathed.

She actually giggled softly and yearned in to whisper directly into his ear. “That’s too bad…” she practically purred in his ear. “I like it when you push me.”

Chibs’ jaw set and he lifted her off his lap and sat her down on the swing so he could stand. At first she looked like she did something wrong, but Chibs swiftly snatched her hand and pulled her to her feet. He held her hand tightly and marched into the house looking for the bedroom. She was struggling to keep up with him as her tiny legs couldn’t take as long of a stride as him, but he didn’t care. He’d fucking carry her there as long as he could finally see her naked.

When he finally found her bedroom door he turned and grabbed her by her hips and kissed her roughly. The kiss was chaotic, but neither seemed to care. He started pushing her backwards and kicked the door shut in case Spur tried interrupting them. She gasped when he bit her on the neck hungrily.

He pushed her against the nearest wall and rammed his leg between her thighs. He interlaced his fingers with her own and pressed them against the wall as well, trapping her.

“ _God_ ,” she whimpered as he began to nip at her neck and collarbone. When he started sucking on the base of her throat she whimpered loudly making Chibs’ cock harden. She tried to free her hands from his grip to touch him, but he didn’t budge. He liked watching her wriggle with pleasure.

She started grinding herself against his leg trying to rid herself of the pressure she was sure to have felt. He trailed kisses back up her neck and when he got to her mouth, she thrust her tongue against his own.

“Yer makin’ me so fuckin’ hard,” Chibs growled into her kiss. And as if to prove his point further, she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

He reached behind and yanked his shirt off over his head. His necklaces jingled as the shirt was dropped carelessly to the floor. He shivered when her hands ran from his stomach up to his chest, feeling his bare skin. He gripped her shirt in his fists and she raised her arms to let him peel it off of her.

She was wearing a black bra with lace lining. Her tits were pushed up from it perfectly and Chibs couldn’t help but swoop down and kiss and lick the tops of her breasts. He cupped and kneaded it through the lace generating her groan. His hand flew to the back of her bra and unclasped it easily. Freeing her breasts from their constraints.

Her hands flew straight to his belt, clumsily unbuckling it with trembling hands. He did that same with the snap on her shorts. He yanked off her knickers with her bottoms impatiently, finally getting her standing naked before him.

“Christ,” he said admiring her perfect naked body. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.”

She smiled warmly at him and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

Chibs’ hand drifted down and between her legs. He gently let his finger slide against her slit, feeling his ego boost with how wet she already was. He gently pushed his finger to tease her folds eliciting a shaky moan from her lips.

She pulled the zipper of his jeans down and yanked his pants down until they dropped to his ankles. He stepped out of the crumpled denim and caught her staring at his painfully hard cock. He grinned and in one motion pressed himself against her while thrusting a finger into her core.

“Filip!” she cried out against his shoulder. Christ she was so short there was no way he would be able to fuck her on the back of his bike like he fantasized.

He used his thumb to then circle her folds while his finger slowly moved in and out of her pussy. She bit him on the shoulder, trying to muffle the noises. He swooped down and began to lick and suckle at her tits. He let his tongue roll around one nipple while his thumb circled the other. He slipped another finger inside her in attempts to stretch her out a wee bit more. He couldn’t believe how fucking tight she was. He hoped he didn’t hurt her. He continued for what felt like seconds when her legs began to shake.

“Filip,” she moaned again. “I’m going to cum.”

“Good,” he rumbled. “Open yer eyes, love. I want to watch.”

When she did as she was asked she gripped both his shoulders and he felt her walls begin to flutter around his fingers. She writhed against the wall and her skin broke out in a hot sweat, her skin glistening in the orange sun setting through her window. Her eyes never left him, he saw nothing but lust and that erotic need pleading from her whiskey colored eyes.

“Holy shit,” she breathed as she came down from her high. She was leaning on him almost completely while his arm slid around her waist to hold her up. He felt smug that her legs were still shaking.

Chibs pulled his fingers out of her and she snatched his hand and began sucking herself off his fingers. He growled at the erotic gesture and kissed her deeply, tasting her juices on her tongue.

The taste almost had him cumming right there but he held off.

Her hand trailed down and she began fondle his cock. Her tiny hand gripped the base softly and began jerking him off with her thumb gliding over the tip gently. She seemed to have her sea legs back so he let go of his iron grip around her waist. He braced both hands by her head on the wall, trapping her. He enjoyed watching her hand move over his manhood expertly.

She suddenly pushed him to switch places with her so he was now leaning against the wall. She then dropped to her knees and took his shaft in her hand. She looked up at him with those doe-like eyes and licked his cock from base to tip. She let her tongue swirl around the tip of his cock making him stammer something incoherent. When she took him in her mouth wholly, he thought he was going to keel over. He gently put his hand on her head guiding her as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

“Fuck,” he groaned letting his head tip back.

At this point he had enough foreplay. He needed to fuck her and he needed to now before he came in her mouth. He didn’t think he wanted any woman as much as wanted her at this moment. Not even Fi.

He gripped her under her arms and pulled her to her feet. He then grabbed her by the back of her thighs and hauled her off the floor to carry her to the bed. Her legs and arms wrapped around him like a monkey and she attacked his neck with kisses and bites.

He fell onto the bed on top of her trying to be mindful of not crushing her.

His cock was painfully hard now. He could feel the precum dribbling out and he groaned when her hand gripped it again.

“Better stop that, love,” he mumbled into that spot behind her ear that he knew she loved. “Unless you want me to cum before I actually get to fuck you.”

She removed her hand but it didn’t help when her nails scratched down his chest roughly making him grunt in arousal.

“Hurry up,” she whined.

Chibs chuckled and kissed her. He liked that she was impatient for him. It made him want to prolong the torture more but he thought his cock was about to explode.

“Fuck,” he cussed. “I don’t have a condom.”

Freddy’s head slammed back into the pillow in frustration. “I’m on the pill,” she said in annoyance with his delaying. “Hurry up, Filip. I want you.”

Chibs kissed her sloppily before he positioned himself so the tip teased her entrance making her squirm. She moaned when he continued to move his cock up and down her slit. He liked watching her writhe and twist because of him. When he finally couldn’t take it any more he gently pushed himself inside her causing them both to cuss in unison under their breaths.

He almost choked by how warm her core was. His eyes went bleary as he stayed still, getting her to adjust to his size.

“ _Fuck_ , you are so fuckin’ tight,” he groaned. “Christ, you feel so good.”

“You do too,” she moaned. “Shit, Filip, holy shit…” her eyes were searching his with so much arousal he thought she was going to scream in frustration.

“You fuckin’ want it?” he breathed. He liked talking dirty with most of the women he was with. He decided she would be no different. He liked watching her eagerness with him.

“Yes, I want it… just… please….” She pled again.

He grinned at her response and then slowly began rocking his hips back and forth. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Not after all this waiting for her.

He moved his hand to her clitoris and began rubbing tiny circles as he continued to fuck her. She was moaning almost uncontrollably now which made his pride soar. When he leaned down and bit her hard on the neck she froze for a minute. Chibs thought he did something wrong at fist, but then her whole boy began to writhe and tremble beneath him. Her walls clenched and fluttered around his cock and she cried out his name, cumming a second time that evening.

He was astounded that she came so quickly, but then again, she had sex with the same piece of shit man for the last ten plus years. She probably hadn’t had a proper orgasm in years.

He moved his fingers from her clit and braced both his arms on either side of her head. He began fucking her harder. Her hands gripped the skin of his back, dragging her nails down roughly. He savagely hoped she drew blood.

“I’m going to cum,” he warned her.

She nodded and he pressed his forehead against her own, forcing her to look him in the eye and as he cummed inside her tight little body. He grunted as he felt his thighs convulse above her. She held onto him tightly with her lithe legs wrapped around him.

When he finally finished his head dropped to her chest and he collapsed on top of her. His cock was going soft inside her and her walls were still clenching onto him snugly. He was trying to get his breathing back to normal but was having difficulty. Her breathing was no better and he could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. One of her hands gently rubbed his sweaty back up and down while her other hand gently scratched his scalp in a toe-curling gesture.

He gently pulled out of her making them both groan in unison. She pulled him back down to lay on top of her, but he pulled back.

“I’m crushing you,” he argued gently trying to pry off her legs that were wrapped round his hips.

“No, you’re perfect,” she retorted.

He sighed and just let himself put all his weight on her gently.

They lay like that for a few minutes until he looked up and saw that she was falling asleep. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his chest. Her leg wrapped over his hip and she nuzzled her face into his neck.

“You’re staying the night, right?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Aye, I want to. Do you want me to?” he asked carefully. He wasn’t sure the exact status of their relationship, but he assumed that it was fine considering they got to know each other over the last few weeks. He didn’t want her to be a fuck buddy.

To his relief, she nodded against his skin and kissed his chest lovingly. Her arm wrapped around his ribs and he felt the sleep take hold over her.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was her steady breathing against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chibs woke up in a thin sheen of sweat. He felt abnormally hot and sticky, even with just a thin sheet covering his naked body. He opened his eyes and forgot where he was for a moment. When he remembered last night he couldn’t help the satisfied grin that spread across his face. He reached for Freddy but frowned found the bed empty and cold on her side.

He sat up and saw that the window was left open last night, letting all the hot air from the California morning in. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms way above his head yawning.

The walls of Freddy’s bedroom were pine and painted white. There was a tiny desk with a mirror propped up above a laptop. The closet had no doors with a variety of colorful dresses and shirts hanging off the rack. It didn’t look like she had much for clothing. Maybe about the same amount that Chibs did.

Her bed was a three post iron frame, also painted white. On the bedside table sat a photo of Freddy smiling over a bowl of Phở with floating mountains in the background. Chibs guessed it might have been taken when she was Vietnam.

He yanked the sheet off of his legs and searched for his clothes. He found his underwear, socks, and jeans fine, but for the life of him he could not find his grey three quarter length shirt. He grimaced in pain and when he rolled his shoulders. He realized Freddy left marks on his back from last night. Which only inflated his ego from a job well done last night.

When he opened her bedroom door he found relief in the freezing air that radiated throughout the cabin. She must’ve forgot to close the window last night. He grinned at that, she probably forgot a lot of things after he was done with her. She conked out pretty fast after their little tryst.

He smelled bacon, eggs, toast and coffee aroma through the air. He realized he never really had a woman cook for him nearly as much as Freddy did in the short time they knew each other. The only thing Fi ever cooked was beans and toast. He winced at the memory. She was great in a lot of ways, but he never wanted to taste that shite ever again.

He rounded the corner to see her standing with her back to him at the stove. He also found where his shirt was. She was wearing it as a small dress, the hem reaching her mid thigh. It was actually pretty cute the way the material swallowed her petite frame.

Part of his mild panic was defused in seeing her preparing him breakfast. He was a wee bit worried he woke up alone. He thought she might’ve gotten spooked over having sex with him last night. Especially since she was just getting out of a marriage.

He ran his hand through his hair and watched her cook. Her long wavy hair flowed down her back and she was constantly shoving it out of her face in annoyance. She was chopping up tomatoes while the bacon sizzled in the greasy pan. There was butter frying in another pan with onions and shredded potatoes. The faintest sound of music playing from her phone. Chibs would recognize Johnny Cash anywhere.

He silently walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist making her yelp in surprise.

“Jesus Christ!” she breathlessly. “You scared the shit out of me!”

He buried his face in the crook of her neck chuckling at how easily he could sneak up on her. “Monin’, darlin’,” he murmured against her skin.

“Good morning,” she said with a light chortle.

“Ye’ look fuckin’ sexy wearing my shirt,” he growled.

She simply hummed in response and leaned into him. She turned her head to look up at Chibs with bright eyes. He couldn’t help but grin at her and press his lips to hers.

 _God, she’s fuckin’ perfect,_ he thought.

He deepened the kiss when her hand lifted to thread through his hair. He had the feeling that she wasn’t doing it strictly for his benefit anymore. He thought she might just like the feel of it now. 

She squeaked when his tongue rammed into her mouth. He was not going to hold any pretence in how much he desired her either. He was done with all charades. He was going to be completely honest when it came to his feelings towards Freddy. He was never a man to shy away from the rough shit and that would apply to this situation as well. 

They made out in front of the stove for what seemed like seconds before she gave him a gentle shove. He moved his lips back to her neck allowing her to flip the eggs.

“Filip, come on, stop it. Everything’s going to burn if you keep doing that,” she reprimanded.

He grunted and gave her one final peck on the cheek before stepping away from her. He wanted to touch her, but he found himself wanting a full breakfast more.

He poured a cup of coffee and sat at the island watching her cook. Well, for the most part he watched her cook. He got a good look at her arse from where he sat and he was enjoying the view. He especially loved it when she leaned over the stove and the hem of his shirt lifted, teasing him with just barely seeing her bottom.

“How’d you sleep?” she asked pulling him out of his degenerate fantasies.

“Good, you?”

“Good, even though you were snoring like a lawn mower.”

He chuckled in response. He actually hadn’t slept that well in ages. He forgot what it felt like to have a woman sleep next to him that he actually gave a shit about. Even if he did wake up alone.

She turned the stove off and brought over plate after plate of fried eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, tomato, and avocado. When she moved to sit across from him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the seat next to him. He felt a little pathetic when he did so, but she didn’t seem to mind. She just sat down and started loading up her plate. Chibs had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes when she drenched her food in hot sauce again. He wondered if she had any taste buds left.

He cut into the eggs and the yolk bled onto the plate. This was when he realized she really, truly knew how to cook. Chibs always thought there was a special place in hell for so-called chefs that made the eggs hard and dried out as shit.

When he finished he sipped his coffee and watched her eat. He let his hand grip her knee, holding it tightly. His shirt rode up when she sat down, revealing her skin almost up to her underwear. Her hair was messy, but not unkempt. It just looked like she spent a day at the beach with her hair in the wind.

As soon as she finished eating she started to stack the dirty plates. When she rose to her feet he wound his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. He looked up at her from where he sat and let his hand run up the back of her bare thigh, grasping her arse appreciatively. He hugged her from where he sat while her fingers ran through his hair affectionately. He loved that she was so attentive.

She looked down at him curiously before she bent down and kissed him deeply. He grunted and fisted her hair at the base of her neck to prevent her from parting.

She smiled against his lips and ran her hand down his chest and to his belt, fiddling with the clasp but not unbuckling it.

“Ye’ like bein’ a fuckin’ tease, don’t ye’, darlin’?” he grumbled with a smile.

She smirked and nodded watching him as he stood. She craned her neck to look up at him and for a moment he watched her struggle in trying to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him in for another kiss. She was so small that she could barely reach.

She huffed in annoyance at his payback for her teasing.

“Join me in the shower?” she offered.

He nodded eagerly and told her to go ahead. He just wanted a post meal cigarette before he could wrap his head around seeing her soaking wet and naked.

He sat on the swing outside. His smokes were still out here along with his jacket and kutte. He groaned when he saw a very filthy Spur running towards him. He leaped onto the swing, wagging his tale excitedly. He tried to lick Chibs’ face but he shoved him off. The dog reeked to high heavens of something rotting. He imagined Spur found some dead animal to roll around in.

“Off, off! Ye’ mangy animal,” he grunted trying again to push the dog off the swing. “Little shit, yer mum probably doesn’t want ye’ on the furniture.”

The dog refused to budge making Chibs roll his eyes and otherwise dropping it. He didn’t have the energy to fight with a dog this morning. 

He thought of what it would be like to always feel mornings like this. Having a woman take care of you and make you breakfast, sitting with her sipping coffee, maybe fucking in the shower, all that seemed like an ideal life. He was tired of fucking crow-eater after crow-eater. It was nice to have an actual conversation with someone who was kind, funny, and smarter than he was. His mood and general morale was better when she was around. 

He contemplated on what Opie and Donna had. They were still happy together, they had kids they loved, and although Ope was a little hesitant in getting back into the life, he was still a good Club member and even better father. Despite all the shit that Donna gave him for reenlisting. 

He sighed and knew he wasn’t going to find any answers so he stubbed out his cigarette and went back inside. Spur followed him in but Chibs shut him out the bathroom door. He wasn’t going to let that little mongrel ruin his morning.

The bathroom was filled with steam from the shower. He quickly disrobed and slid the shower door open.

She was facing away from him, her pert arse perfect for his viewing pleasure. Water ran down her back and legs. She was looking at him over her shoulder, her long hair pulled over one shoulder.

“Christ,” he said stepping into the shower. She looked like a fucking model in a swimsuit catalogue.

He snaked his arm around her waist and yanked her to slam against his body. Her eyes went wide with surprise before she laughed into his kiss. He growled when she raised herself on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her deeply before he trailed nips and bites down to her tits. He grazed his teeth over her left nipple while he ran his thumb around her right, both hardening in response to his gentle attentions.

She moaned and ran her fingers through his wet hair, pulling him closer to her body. His hand gently ran up her inner thigh until he found that wet core he got to know so well last night. He started running light, teasing circles over her folds eliciting a mewl from her lips. She opened her legs to give him more access and pulled his head up from her chest and back to her lips.

Her hand reached down and began stroking his cock gently. Her thumb ran over the sensitive tip again and he groaned loudly.

He faintly heard Spur scratching on the door and barking to be let in, but Chibs was in no mood for a dog to get in his way of fucking his dream woman.

“You mind if I’m rougher this go ‘round?” he asked a little breathlessly. He was getting dizzy from her hand running up and down his erect cock. “I want to fuck ye’ good and hard before I go to work.”

“You’re leaving?” she pouted.

Chibs grinned at her upset response. He liked that she didn’t want him to go. “Aye, but I’ll be back tonight if you want me.”

She nodded with a shy smile and tightened her one arm around neck, pulling his ear to her mouth.

“I want it rough,” she purred while she teases his cock with feather light caresses.

He grunted in arousal and gripped her bottom to haul her off her feet.

She squealed and wrapped her legs around him securely. Feeling her slick folds press against his belly, Chibs could help but assault her neck with more bites and kisses. He heard her girlish giggle echo in the small bathroom and grinned. She somehow made everything more fun, including sex. He realized she made him really happy.

Chibs pressed her up against the shower wall as they shared a heated kiss. He used his forearm to hold her up by her bottom and used the other to grab her wrists and pin them above her head on the wall.

“These stay _here_ ,” he growled squeezing her wrists to emphasize his point.

When he was confident she was going to listen he released her hands and then positioned himself to push his cock inside her.

They both groaned in unison and he stayed there. Just waiting like he did last night for her to adjust to his size.

“Shit, Filip,” she breathed with her eyes rolling into the back of her head. “You’re so fucking… big.”

Chibs bit her on the collarbone in response. She was driving him crazy with all her mewling and squirming on his cock and he needed to calm down.

“You let me know if I’m hurting you, aye?” he asked searching her eyes.

She nodded with her nails scratching down the tile above her head. Her heels were digging into his back almost painfully gluing them even closer together.

He started gently moving his hips back and forth, wanting to make sure she was warmed up before they went at it. He slid in and out easy enough, he got her wet enough earlier. He started raising her up almost off his cock before he slammed her back down with his hips thrusting against her.

She cried out his name and gripped onto his neck for dear life as he started pistoling her up and down the wall with his cock.

“Get those hands back where I put them, love,” he barked.

When she didn’t listen he brought a hand to ass, spanking her left cheek lightly in warning. She cussed in pleasure, licking his neck in response but obediently moved her hands back above her head.

He was grunting uncontrollably and she leaned in and sucked on his earring, making him moan loudly. He pulled his head away from her mouth only to watch her face as he fucked her. He could feel her orgasm on the horizon and he wanted to watch. He liked watching her come undone.

Without warning she cried out and threw her head back. He followed soon after with a grunt as he emptied himself inside of her. He groaned loudly while she whimpered through her rolling orgasm.

When they both finally calmed down he continued to hold her under the running stream. She let her arms wrap back around him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Her body was still quivering from the after shock of her orgasm. He kissed her wet hair and gently removed his cock from inside her but continued to hold her. He ran his hand up and down her back affectionately. She must’ve liked it because she kissed him lovingly on the neck.

“You know,” she murmured against his skin. “I actually did come in here to shower.”

Chibs snorted and pulled his head back so he could look her in the eye. “There is no chance in hell you invited me in here to actually shower.”

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss and told him to put her down. After that it was all business. He used the suds from her hair to wash his own. He cleaned himself with the bar of soap and in turn, cleaned her as well.

When they finished they stepped out of the shower and she handed him a fluffly white towel. He stopped her from drying herself and pulled her in for an embrace. Both of them were dripping wet onto the tile floor. He thought he thought it was funny that she looked self-conscious to be standing naked with him in the harsh bright lighting of the bathroom. Especially considering they already had sex twice.

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, wondering what he was doing.

He noticed last night that she had a tattoo of a daisy on her hip. It was just the outline, simple, but yet complicated with the precise line work. She had another tattoo of a vintage 1951 Vincent White Shadow motorcycle on her ribs driving into the setting sun. It was very colourful in deep yellows and orange. He also observed on the side of her left thigh there was a ouroboros. The serpent was well done. It was black and white and shaded in beautifully. It looked like it was newer than the daisy.

His hand went to the tattoo on her ribs and he fingered it carefully smiling. “I like this,” he said quietly. She smiled in response but did not comment. She seemed to enjoy rubbing her hands up and down his wet chest while he stared at her.

“What’s it for?” he asked curiously.

“My dad’s favourite bike.”

He gently gripped her hips and used his thumb to press against the flower. “And this one? What’s it mean?”

“My mother’s favourite flower.”

He nodded and then pressed the on the ouroboros. “And this?”

She shifted and stared at her feet. “Got it after I ran away. Hoping to start a new since I left my life in Baton Rouge. Rebirth.”

He nodded in understanding. He knew all to well how hard it was starting over in new location. She might’ve had to move states, but Chibs had to move continents for his renewal.

Most of Chibs’ tattoos were self-explanatory like his Celtic cross. The reaper, the “A” on his arm, and the Son’s logo on his back were to prove his loyalty to the Club. Kerrieanne’s name was over his heart. All things Freddy was smart enough to know and need not ask.

She traced the art recreation on his other shoulder. That one was not as self explanatory. “You like Ralph Steadman’s art?” she asked quietly.

He was impressed that she knew who he was. “Aye, I liked Hunter S. Thompson as a lad.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “You would,” she muttered making him chuckle. Most criminals and outliers liked Hunter S. Thompson’s books and movies, her father probably liked his work too.

She played with the necklaces before outlining the million dollar bill tattoo he had on his chest. “What’s this mean?”

“Fuck you. Pay me.”

She burst out laughing and he joined along with her.

“You are ridiculous,” she chuckled snagging the towel from his grasp and wrapping it around herself. She left him in the bathroom to find her own clothes while he dressed in what he wore last night. When the door opened Spur came bounding in and they both laughed at how disgusting he had gotten. She quickly grabbed him by his collar and led him outside. 

He quickly dried his hair and looked at his watch, he was probably going to be late but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror and chuckled. He had a welt on his neck and bite mark on his shoulder. He could feel his back stinging from Freddy grasping at it with her nails. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like the marks she left on him.

He put on his shirt and had to supress a groan. It smelled exactly like her.

When he finally left the bathroom he saw Spur whining at the door to be let in. She was in the kitchen bringing the dishes from the table to the sink. Her wet hair was combed and ran down her chest to air dry. She was wearing the same t-shirt dress she wore when he took her out to see the band a few weeks previous.

She turned when he made his way to her and gripped her hips to lift her up onto the counter. He stepped between her legs, both of them grinning at each other like idiots.

He pressed his forehead against hers and as he looked into her big brown eyes. “I should be done tonight around nine. I can come over after?” he offered.

She smiled and nodded. “Okay,” she agreed easily. “I should be done helping Brennan around 8:30 so I probably wont have enough time to make any half-decent food.”

Chibs rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss. “Don’t worry about it, love. I’ll make do.”

She handed him his leather jacket and kutte that was hanging on the back of the chair. She must’ve brought it in this morning. He shrugged them both on while she continued to sit in the counter and watch.   
  


“How do I look?” he asked humorously.   
  


She smiled and smoothed down the wrinkles that formed on the collar of his shirt. “You look handsome. And like you didn’t go home last night.”   
  
Chibs sighed. He caught her drift. Jax and the rest of the guys would see that he clearly slept in his clothes from the night previous.

He still didn’t know where she stood on telling Jax about their blossoming relationship and he didn’t want to ruin the otherwise pleasant morning. 

“I’ll stop by my house and change,” he said easily with a final rough kiss on the cheek. 

When he turned to leave her she caught his arm, pulling him back to her.

She grinned devilishly and yanked him down by the lapels of his coat for another toe curling kiss. Her tongue rammed into his mouth with such intensity he thought his head would spin. When they parted he was panting. His rest rapidly falling and rising with each breath. 

“That’s how you say goodbye to a girl proper, Evil Knievel,” she said smiling at him.

He grinned back. He was growing more and more turned on by her attentions but he knew he wouldn’t have enough time to have sex with her again without be monstrously late.

He pressed one more peck to her lips before he turned and walked out the door. He wanted to stay, dear god he wanted to stay, but he knew there was some serious club shit he needed to address.


	13. Chapter 13

Chibs barely had enough time to speed to his house to change and make it back to the shop on time. He changed his shirt, reluctantly as it still smelled like Freddy, and quickly smoked a cigarette before getting on his bike. He surprised himself when he started whistling. He never whistled. Wouldn’t be caught dead doing it either. He thought people who whistled were cunts.

He pulled up right at about the same time as Bobby. He was grateful that everyone was running late today as the only other person there was Gemma.

“What are you smiling at?” Bobby asked.

Chibs wasn’t aware he was smiling. He shrugged nonchalantly and took another drag of his cigarette.

“What did you get up to last night? You left so early. Thought you found Jesus or something,” Bobby said.

“Went home. I was tired as shite. Needed a night without stinking men and dirty pussies,” he lied easily.

Bobby chuckled and rubbed the dirt off his sunglasses before putting them back on his chubby face. “Yeah? Well this stinking man got balls deep in Lizzie’s dirty puss and I can’t say I minded. Might do it again tonight.”

Chibs snickered at him. That was one thing he liked about Bobby. He was always bumbling around and willing to be the disgusting butt of the joke. He didn’t care, he just liked to keep the boat light. 

“How many we got today?”

“I think Gem said six last night. We need to replace the belt on that beast of a truck. Will probably take two of us to wrestle the fuckin’ thing off,” Chibs replied.

Bobby shrugged in response his eyes and made his way into the shop wordlessly. If Bobby knew he was lying he certainly didn’t show it. It still didn’t help that Chibs still felt like a weasel for lying to everyone. Especially Jax.

Gemma came strutting out of the office, purse and binder in hand. When she spotted Chibs she weaved around her old Cadillac Roadster and straight toward him. He was about to turn to the shop, but she pointed at him in telling him not to move.

“You honestly think running from me is going to stop me?” she asked jutting her hip out with her arms folded across her chest.

“Nah, I just thought I’d get a head start before you whacked me over the head with that there binder,” he said trying and failing to make her laugh.

“You look as happy as a pig in shit,” she accused with narrowed eyes. “You fuck her?”

Chibs winced and Gemma took that as her answer.

“If Jax finds out you’re sleeping with his surrogate sister –”

“– He wont find out,” he argued.

Gemma sighed and rubbed her forehead. She looked tired and grumpy. He wondered if Clay was causing problems at home again. Anytime they fought, the entire club was put on edge. Mainly because Gemma would make entire shop miserable with her snappy comebacks and smart attitude.

“Look,” he said finally, flicking his cigarette off to the side. “I like her. A lot. If I wanted a pussy to fuck he got plenty of ‘em in the clubhouse everyday. And we’ve only been on two dates! So just… chill out.”

He considered the time he stumbled into her at the bar as a date. He paid for it, it was a date in his mind.

“Did you just tell me to chill?” she snapped looking at him incredulously. “Do not ever tell a woman that. Unless you want to get kicked in the balls.”

Chibs put his hands up in friendly defense like she had a gun. He wouldn’t be surprised if she did. She was the President’s Old Lady after all.

“I just… I love her like a daughter. And I know Jax loves her like a sister. He’ll be pissed at first, sure, but he’ll eventually understand. Especially if that means she stays in Charming; I know I’d love to have her around the house more. She’s a phenomenal cook.” she said lightly.

Chibs grinned and nodded. “She made me breakfast this morning and I almost keeled over it was so fuckin’ good.”

He almost keeled over in the shower this morning when her hand touched his cock too. But he wasn’t about to tell her that.

His comment made a tender look cross Gemma’s face. She looked like she was about to cry which horrified Chibs. At first he thought that something was wrong, but then she took a step towards him and clutched his chin. Her fingers were warm, and she stood so close he could see the flecks of brown in her moss coloured eyes.

“She’s a good girl, and you’re a good man. Just… make sure you’re nice to her. Treat her right and not like those lot lizard skanks.”

“I will, and I am, and I won’t,” he answered jokingly.

She sighed and finally released his jaw looking at him up and down. “She’d be crazy not to want you anyway,” she proclaimed. “She would be good for you too. She would be the type of nice that puts up with bullshit.”

Chibs chuckled in response.

“She’s coming over to my house today to help me with some shit,” she mentioned casually. “I’ll see if I can squeeze out some details about you from her.”

Chibs rolled his eyes and watched her leave. She was truly the mother he never really had. Even if they were close in age. He was glad she found Clay. She needed a solid, hard man to hold her.

Bobby was looking at him from the garage and giving him a ‘what the fuck?’ look. He supposed it must’ve looked odd. But Chibs ignored his inquisition and started fixing up the truck.

An hour later he swore when the wrench fell from his sweat drenched hand and bounced off his boot. It was so fucking hot he couldn’t stand it. He swore he could try an egg on the pavement.

“Here,” Jax said picking up the wrench and holding it out to him.

As soon as Chibs grabbed the wrench he winced. Here was his V.P. picking up his shit and he was sleeping with his surrogate sister.

 _Just like a fuckin’ weasel,_ he thought to himself.

Jax sauntered over to another car to begin it’s repairs as well.

He only had to work two hours of repair work before he had to make a quick pitstop to pick up three kilos of heroin for their next run. As in, for his real job. He was happy to work on cars, just not giant pieces of shit like this big ugly truck. 3 kilos were nothing write home about, but it was something. They were scraping by just to make ends meet at this point.

When he was about to get on his bike he shot Freddy a quick text.

_I’m working on a truck right now that I think may be a bigger piece of shit than yours is._

He was about halfway through his cigarette when he received a reply.

_Well, that’s a big possibility considering my truck isn’t a piece of shit. She’s beautiful. On a side note, if you were still planning to come by tonight, I actually will have food. I’m going to Gemma’s to help her prep some stuff for some BBQ next week._

Chibs grinned like a cat that caught the canary before typing a response. He anticipated her reaction excitedly. 

_Oh, your truck’s a she? Big ugly fucking broad then. And don’t worry about bringing leftovers. I’m not planning on eating tonight. Well, I mean, I’m not eating **food** , that is. _

He grinned at his pussy eating joke. Tig would be so proud.

He drove his bike to the address Clay had shoved in his face in the early morning. Some crack house east of the city. When he opened the door he showed his gun so he didn’t have to muck about with these arseholes. He didn’t feel like playing cowboys and Indians with a bunch of gacked out drug dealers.

The skinny man on the receiving end handed him a bag with a wide look in shallow sunken eyes. Chibs doubted the man would be around to see the fall.

He was driving his bike back when he saw Gemma outside the Cigar store they had threatened a few weeks previous. He saw she was jogging back to her car in her high heeled boots. She looked nervous. He decided not to stop, but he would tell Clay about it later tonight. He loved Gemma, but rank in the club always won. No matter what.

When he got back he made it just in time for church. When they finally finished they had a meeting with the Niners’. Which never really went well. By the time they were done he had enough time to shower and get home before heading to Freddy’s house. She said she would be done around 8:30 so he might be a bit early.

He decided to pick up a bottle of wine. He noticed last night that she was drinking Cabernet Sauvignon. Since he didn’t know wines he just picked up the most expensive one with a shrug of his shoulders. He thought about bringing flowers as well, but decided not as they probably wouldn’t survive the trip on his bike.

 _Christ,_ he thought. _I haven’t bought flowers in 20 years. This broad is making me soft._

The board looking clerk snapped her gum and didn’t look up at him when he got to the cashier counter. Her bleached bright green hair shined like the goo you see in movies over the fluorescent lighting. Chibs promptly slammed the bottle of wine down with a loud _thwack_ , forcing her too look up from her teeny bopper magazine. When she saw the patches on his leather jacket, clearly indicating the gang he was an affiliate of, she moved like Speedy Gonzalez.

“Thanks, doll,” he growled.

She gave him a tight smile but didn’t otherwise respond.

His phone dinged and he checked the message laughing like a lunatic while leaving the store.

_I just got home. And you are a nasty man._

The drive to her house was nice. Calm like it was before. He considered what it would feel like making this drive everyday after he was finished with the club.

When he pulled in he was surprised Spur didn’t come bounding out as he did the night previous. The boards of the rickety porch groaned in protest as he walked across. He didn’t bother knocking and let himself inside.

The lights were off everywhere except the living room. Chibs suddenly saw her blonde head pop up from the couch and she gave him that blasted warm smile.

“Hey, honey,” he said taking his boots off.

Spur pounced from the couch and started jumping up and down on Chibs. He squatted down to give the dog the attention he wanted. Spur grunted and leaned into the pets happily.

“Hi,” she said. “What’s that?” she asked pointing at the paper bag covered bottle.

“Present,” he said handing her the bottle. But before she could grab the wine, he snatched her wrist and yanked her forward so she slammed into his body. He liked the little squeak of surprise that she made before he pressed his lips to hers.

Once she had a good grip on the bottle, he let one arm sneak around her waist and the other to tangle in her hair, pulling out the messy bun that held it up.

Once she got over the shock of his boisterous greeting, she wrapped both her arms around neck. The cold bottle against his back soothed the heat he felt radiating across his body.

He wanted to stick his tongue in her mouth, but she pulled away before he got the chance. She was unwrapping the wine and glared at him.

“Oh, shit, Chibs,” she groaned. “This is way too much. I can’t take this.”

He snorted and simply ignored her. He held her hand and led her back through the kitchen and to the living room.

“I’ll make you a plate,” she said tugging on her arm to release him. Chibs didn’t.

“I’m fine. Ate earlier,” he lied. “We could use some glasses for that wine though. What are we watching?”

He sat down on the couch unzipping his leather jacket.

“Casablanca,” she answered quietly while snagging two wine glasses off the counter. “Oldie but goodie.”

She plopped down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chin, not touching him. He then proceeded to lift his arm behind her on the couch and pull her closer ensuring her knees fell to his lap.

He knew she was shy, so he had no problem being forward with her. He hoped that she would soon get over that shyness so she would instigate. He liked it when she wrapped those long legs around his waist in the shower.

He uncorked the wine and poured two full glasses for them both. She took her first sip and groaned loudly. Clearly impressed with his choice and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“How was your day?” she asked.

“Same old, same old,” he replied easily. “You?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Bar opened easy enough. Had to get Mark to throw a drunk guy out.”

“How’s Brennan?”

“Still a mean old shit,” she replied making him laugh.

She leaned into him a wee bit more. The conversation seemingly lightening her up. He kissed her hair warmly. He could get lost in the smell of it.

“You look tired,” she said with her bourbon colored eyes looking over him. Her hand grasped his and she let her thumb swipe across his palm affectionately.

He grinned and bumped his head against her own. “Aye, probably because _someone_ kept me up late last night.”

She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

“You ever seen this movie?” he asked nodding towards her television set that was from the 80’s.

She gave him an, ‘are you seriously asking me that question?’ look and it made him chuckle. “Ingrid Bergman was so beautiful.”

He snorted in response and took a sip of the wine. He didn’t particularly like wine, but he wanted her to try the damned stuff. It was bad enough she lived in this shithole, she didn’t have to eat and drink like a poor person as well.

They chatted happily about their days and what funny people they encountered. They chatted a little bit of when she was coming to visit the club again. She mentioned the BBQ again and he told her to come. It would be good to see her in the daylight and not in this cupboard she called a home.

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence while he played with the ends of her hair. It was getting dark and he didn’t know if she wanted him to stay or not. That is, until she started absentmindedly rubbing her hand up and down his jean covered thigh with red cheeks. He could feel her watching him, but he remained quiet. He wanted to see what she would do.

After a few minutes of delicious torture she finally moved her hand to his cheek and pulled him down for a heated kiss. Her tongue danced with his as his hand gripped her thigh. She was still wearing that dress, so he let his hand creep up her leg and under the hem. She let out a tiny moan and her hand tugged on his hair, urging him onward.

His hand finally reached her lacy underwear and he grunted. He gentled leaned into her further, gently pushing her into the cushions of the couch, forcing her to lay down for him. He kissed his way down her jaw and over her throat.

He palmed her breast over her clothes making her moan. His other hand was idly playing with the fabric over her underwear, teasing her. He then started kissing down her stomach and pushed her dress up and finally over her head with her help.

“Christ, Freddy,” he said looking over her.

She was wearing a black lacy thong and bra to match. He saw she had bruises on her hips from him gripping her yesterday or this morning. He liked that.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with innocent concern in her eyes.

He chuckled and shook his head, throwing the dress across the living room. “Nothing. You’re just so fuckin’ hot.”

She laughed once and let her head fall back against the cushions. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Aye,” he replied before he hooked his thumbs under the tiny strings that held her underwear and pulled them down her legs. She then took of her bra so she was lying naked before him. He got off the couch and took his own shirt off, pulling it over his head with his necklaces dangling. He kneeled before her on the floor and yanked her body so her calves were resting on his shoulders.

He did promise her after all.

When he started kissing the inside of her thighs she moaned his name. Twice.

When his fingers started teasing her entrance she squirmed. He watched as her face contorted with pleasure and impatience. Her hips started rolling and Chibs couldn’t take his sight off her. She was so fucking gorgeous when she was coming undone. He liked to watch.

He finally lowered his mouth to her bundle of nerves and started sucking. She moaned loudly and reached up to grab onto something to hold on.

When she gasped his name and her back arched, he sucked harder and pumped his fingers faster. When she came down from her climax he stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He then scooped her up into his arms bridal style and walked to her bedroom. The movie completely forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

Chibs lay on the bed with Freddy sprawled across his chest. Her leg was hitched over his thigh and she was drawing nonsensical patterns across his belly. They were both naked, clammy, and completely relaxed. Like two cats that had been laying the sun all day after licking themselves clean.

Even though her bedroom air conditioner was running at a full blast, they were both sweaty from their evening adventures. Her comforter and sheets were thrown to the floor without a care. Spur was still scratching at the door trying to get in. Chibs thanked God that he remembered to kick it shut when he carried her naked body into her room. The last thing he needed was for that dog to nip into his arse as he fucked her.

He idly trailed his fingers up and down her spine lovingly making her hum in response.

He looked at the glowing numbers on her alarm clock and realized it was almost midnight. He had an early day tomorrow but didn’t really feel like driving the half hour back to his place. He was so comfortable and relaxed that he would probably fall asleep at the wheel if he tried to drive right now.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked pulling him out of his inner ramblings.

He looked down to see her big brown eyes staring up at him. She looked fucking gorgeous with her lithe body pressed up against his side. Her tawny skin was a stark contrast to his ugly pale Scottish color.

“Don’t want to move,” he mumbled before placing a hard kiss on her forehead. “Too knackered.”

She sighed contently and nuzzled her face into his neck. “Same.”

It was 2 weeks since he ate her out on the couch and dragged her to the bedroom on that fine Wednesday evening. He had gone on _one date_ with her since then, but he didn’t have the energy to sleep with her. Both were too tired from their busy days. So they just cuddled on the porch until they couldn’t stay awake any longer and retreated to the bedroom. The Club was taking up so much of his time that he usually just ended up staying there or barely making it to his house.

He called her almost every day though. He could tell she liked that, and he could never tire of hearing her happy voice on the receiving end. Gemma somehow always knew and would surprise him by walking outside and snatching the phone from him, asking Freddy about recipes and if Chibs’ cock was big or small. This infuriated and amused Chibs to no end. He was happy that Gemma was so supportive of the relationship but hated that she was so involved with their love-life. No doubt Freddy probably told her something about him. Women always gabbed about everything. He just wasn’t sure what they chatted about and never thought to ask.

On this particular night however, Freddy practically pounced on him as soon as they finished dinner. He ended up being quite literally dragged by his arm into her bedroom. Clearly she was horny so Chibs took advantage and threw her on her bed before crawling up her body. Her hands frantically flew to his belt so she could finish disrobing him. He found that perfect spot on her neck that he loved to bite as she shimmied his jeans off as best she could.

Once he was finally naked, he kissed down her chest and went back to her tits. He let his thumb brush over the rock-hard nipple while his mouth latched onto the other one. When he grazed his teeth over it she cried out his name. Again. He could hear that sound for weeks and never bore of it.

She surprised him when she shoved him over and they rolled so she was straddling his hips. She leaned down and gave him a deep kiss that lasted too short for Chibs’ liking. But that didn’t matter when she slid down his body, leaving small wet kisses and nips on his belly. When she finally made it to his cock, she licked it from base to tip in one go. Her tongue then whirled around the tip while looking up at him with hooded eyes.

“Christ,” he groaned raising the heels of his hands to his eyes.

She snickered and continued to work him over until his cock was painfully hard. She tugged on his balls ever so slightly making him groan again. When he felt his cock touch the back of his throat he had to physically count to ten to make sure he didn’t blow his load embarrassingly early.

He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her mouth back to his own. Both grunting in unison. He sat up, gripped her chin with his beat-up hand and forced her to look at him under her impossible thick lashes. She was now standing on her knees with her wet pussy just inches away from his cock.

“Ride me,” he demanded.

She smiled and without another word, took hold of his cock and sunk down making them both moan each others names.

Her pace started off slow. She gently raised and lowered herself up and down his manhood, teasing him. He hated and loved it at the same time. His hands stayed on her hips, trying to get her to move faster and failing.

“Patience,” she breathed against his mouth.

He groaned but let her lead this time.

She started increasing her pace, springing up and down his thick shaft with her tits bouncing. He moved one hand from her hip and grasped her breast, latching his mouth to it and then blowing on it to increase her sensitivity. She whimpered in response so he did it three times more for each breast.

“Fuck, Filip,” she moaned with her head falling back. “You feel so fucking good.”

Chibs angled his legs so he could meet her thrusts excitedly. She was enjoying it just as much as him and it was driving him wild. He then leaned over and bit her hard on the ribs, hoping he’d leave a mark.

She looked back down at him and slowed her movements, so she was grinding against him, teasing him _again_.

“Speed it up, doll,” he begged. “Faster.”

She raised her arms to wrap around his shoulders and she took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged on it slightly. He found his eyes rolled into the back of his head when she did that.

“What if I don’t?” she purred.

Chibs almost choked when she said that. He tried to get her to talk dirty last night and he barely got a word out of her. Now she was offering it up to him freely. He never would have thought she was into it. 

“I’ll smack you on that fine arse again until you can’t sit properly for a month,” he threatened.

Freddy just smiled at him in response and grinded against his pelvis even harder. Taking on his challenge.

His hand left her hip and reeled back to slap her on the arse, _hard_ , making her cry out in pleasure. Her nails digging into his shoulders.

“You like that do ye’?” he asked. When he slapped her arse again, she mewled and started increasing her pace again.

“Fuck, Filip, do it again, _harder_.”

She was bounding up and down faster now, he could feel his orgasm coming and could feel her walls beginning to clench against him. When he slapped her cheek a third time she suddenly moaned loudly.

“I’m going to cum, fucking… God! Filip!”

Her walls fluttered around his cock and her body convulsed in his lap. He grunted as he shot his seed deep into her. He then used his thumb to circle around her clit to maximize as much pleasure for her as possible, delighted when she came again. Albeit a bit of shorter one, his chest still swelled with pride. All the while his orgasm rolled over him like an electric rod into the sea. Electronic waves zinging his veins and coursing through his bloodstream.

Although he only sad sex with her a few times, he was loving how easily it was for him to make her cum. He also loved how attentive she was in bed, so expressive. It wasn’t like with the women he was used to bedding. They just lied there and obviously faked everything to get into the infamous biker club.

She collapsed into his shoulder when she finally finished. He was still sitting up so he wrapped his arms around her sweaty back and held her as she came down from her orgasm. He could feel her erratic heartbeat thump through her chest and against his own. Both her arms were still snuggly wrapped around his neck, almost choking him, although he didn’t care.

His cock was still twitching insider her hot, tight walls. He was panting like a dog against her shoulder, placing a wet kiss there affectionately.

“Damn, girl,” he chuckled breathlessly. “I thought we were going to break the bed!”

She laughed and lifted her head to place a very sweet kiss on his forehead, nodding in agreement. She climbed off him and quickly ran to the bathroom, naked as the day she was born.

That was an hour ago. Now they lay basking in each other’s warmth with her laying on top of him. 

When his fingers idly followed the slope of her back and touched her ass he lifted his head to see what damage he inflicted on her. Her bottom was red, but there were no immediate signs of bruising or welts. Just redness. He gently used the flat of him palm to soothe over the painful looking patch of skin.

“I’m fine, Filip,” she muttered against his neck in Gaelic. “I can hear your worrying from here.”

“Just wanted to be sure, love,” he replied in Gaelic back to her. Kissing her on the crown of her head.

She yawned loudly and snuggled deeper into his chest. “You’re staying the night, right?” she asked.

“Hope so. Might fall asleep on the road if I don’t.”

She nodded and rubbed his rest in agreement.

Chibs wanted a post coital smoke but didn’t want to leave her. He and Fi didn’t really cuddle that often. They were too busy out partying and blowing shit up to even have time for that. They would always pass out wherever they landed after a night of heavy drinking.

“You hungry?” she asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. She was always trying to feed him. It was like she was trying to fatten him up.

“Well I am,” she said pushing herself off him. Chibs grunted and pulled her back down to his chest, forcing a giggle out of her.

“Jesus Mary and Joseph,” he muttered frustratingly. “You way ten fuckin’ pounds soakin’ wet, girlie. Where the fuck do you put it all?”

She rolled her eyes and pinched his nipple threateningly before he finally let her go.

“Some of us have high metabolism,” she reasoned.

He admired the beautiful blonde walking away from him naked as a baby.

“Aye,” he said putting his arm behind his head so he could see her more fully. “And some of us are just fuckin’ mental.”

She flipped him off making him laugh. He was disappointed when she quickly threw on a t-shirt dress and waltzed out the bedroom.

She intentionally left the door open so Spur could come bounding in and leap on the bed. His paws almost came in direct contact with his cock and he had to physically restrain the dog to stop him from licking his face.

“Fuckin’ Christ! Freddy, you arsehole!” he yelled sitting up and pulling the sheet over his crotch to protect his balls from being scratched.

He heard her laugh from the kitchen, and he could help but laugh with her. He sat up fully in the bed and leaned against the cold metal bedframe. A happy Spur lay down next to him with his furry head in Chibs’ lap. His panting echoed throughout the room.

“And you left the door open again! You’re letting all the hot air in!” he yelled.

She rounded the corner with a bowl of ice cream and kicked the door close with the heel of her bare foot. “Would you chill out? God, you sound more and more like an old man every day. Next thing we know you’re going to take up bird watching.”

This time it was his turn to flip her off making her laugh.

She sat down next to him with a heaping bowl of ice cream on her lap. She lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders so she could lean into his side as she ate. Not that he minded, he liked it when she was cuddly with him.

“Gemma told me last week that she was trying to groom some information about me from you,” Chibs said casually.

She laughed and raised the spoon to her mouth. “Like how big your cock is? She only asks me that when you’re around to annoy you.”

Chibs snorted and ran his hand up and down her arm. “What did she ask you when you guys talked before?” he asked uneasily.

Freddy just shrugged noncommittally. “I dunno. Bunch of shit.”

“Shit like what?” he pressed.

She rolled her eyes and swallowed her ice cream before speaking. “Shit like… what I thought of you and lecturing me on why we should tell Jax,” she said. She turned to him and wiggled her eyebrows like a menace. “She also asked if you were any good in bed.” 

Chibs rolled his eyes. “And what did you tell her?”

“I told her to look at the scratches on my neck from your beard.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he chuckled.

She sighed and put the bowl on the bed side table while petting a now sleeping spur. “I told her it was too soon to be telling Jax anything.”

He ran his fingers through her hair affectionately. “Don’t ye’ think he’s going to go bonkers when he finds out that we’re sleeping together?”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, he would. _If_ he finds out. As in if you tell him.”

Chibs huffed and sat up a little more erectly. It was still early into the relationship, but he figured he might as well get the uncomfortable bits out of the way if he was going to make this thing last.

“We need to tell him, Freddy,” he said. “He’ll be pissed either way, but the longer we hide it…”

“it’s none of his business,” she snapped.

“Really? That’s the excuse you’re going to use?”

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Chibs sighed and ran his hand through his hair while she crossed her arms over her chest.

He put his hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze.

“Do you not want him to know because you’re embarrassed to be with an old bloke?” he asked carefully, bringing his insecurities to the forefront.

She snorted and waved his concern away with a flick of her wrist. “Jesus, Filip, no. That’s not it at all. I told you that Tom and I had an age difference as well.”

“Then what is it?” he growled.

She huffed and didn’t answer at first. She seemed to be a little lost in thought before she could answer. “We only just started seeing each other. I mean, it’s been two weeks for Christ sake. Can’t we just… I don’t know, take it slow? What’s the rush? This might not even go anywhere. And if it doesn’t then there’s no sense in worrying him more than we have to. If it does, then that’s great. Then we can tell him when we _both_ are ready.”

Chibs thought about it for a minute. He knew it would cause a rift between him and Jax if he told them. He didn’t like that. But he also prided himself on being loyal to the club and to his appointed leaders. He hated keeping secrets. In some cases the leaders would shoot him for sleeping with someone so close to the Vice President of the club.

But he liked her, a lot. It was an unusual crossroads to be on. He had never been put in this situation before because he was always too smart to let pussy get into his head and cloud his judgment.

“I don’t like lying to my V.P.,” he muttered. “We don’t keep shit like this from each other and I feel like a wanker for doing it.”

“Please, Filip?” she pleaded looking at him with those big eyes. Her hands went to his cheeks with her forefingers caressing his earlobes making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Chibs stared at her for a few seconds and then a slow smile started curling over his lips. “Ye’ are such an arsehole,” he chuckled. “I know what ye’re doin’ with those eyes. You don’t fool me, darlin’. Ye’re playn’ dirty pool.”

She grinned and raised herself on her knees and moved to straddle his lap for the second time that night. Her arms wound around his neck and she gave him a tow curling kiss.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” she enticed, giving a breathy whisper against his lips.

“Oh? So now we’re bribing?” he said while she began nipping at his neck. “And here I thought I was the criminal.”

She grinned against his skin, clearly knowing she’d won him over.

“You owe me a back rub, lass,” he growled. His hands went to the hem of her dress and he pulled it over her head presenting her gorgeous body to him for the second time that night. “And it better be a long one.”

“Better get Spur outta here,” she whispered while kissing down his chest. “We’re goinna be a while.”


	15. Chapter 15

Over the course of the next three months Chibs saw Freddy on a regular basis. He would always go to her home, she still never been to his. She said she was too scared of putting him in danger of her ex, which Chibs thought was adorable. The very thought that some rich arsehole could come in and threaten him in anyway was laughable. He was the Master of Arms in a fuckin’ biker gang. What the fuck was some lawyer going to do?

He didn’t want to her though. He actually began to enjoy the isolation that came with her home, even though she lived in such a small space. He actually found himself exhaling in relief when he turned onto the dirt path that led to the glowing house in the distance.

Every time he entered she would greet him with a warm smile and a plate of food. Not once had he eaten the same thing with her. She seemed to have a rolodex of recipes each more delicious than the last. She was a remarkable cook and she seemed to love to do it, even if sometimes he didn’t show up until midnight.

He usually saw her three to four days out of the week and would sleep over more times than not. They weren’t having crazy amounts of sex either. Well, at least not now. The first few weeks after they consummated the relationship he couldn’t keep his hands off her. She even mentioned that she didn’t think she ever slept with anyone as much as she did him.

Every morning for the first month was met with a shared shower and sometimes sex again after. He would usually try to entice her into bed again that same evening if she wasn’t sore or too tired. She didn’t seem to mind. She would crawl up his body like a meerkat whenever he started kissing her neck. She always kept the sex interesting too. She was so expressive that Chibs believed she never faked it like most women.

However, in the next month he just visited her house to sleep next to her. They had finally settled down the frequency of their romps. Many nights he would just crawl into her bed and wrap his arms around her. He loved the smell of her hair and the feel of her warm body pressed against him. He was also shocked to find he liked it when Spur would curl up at his feet at night. He missed her when she was gone and she expressed the same to him.

On the nights he couldn’t see her he would go to the Texas Chilli Parlour for a drink while she was bar-tending. After her shift they would stay and watch the live band if he were free from club duties for the interim. Even though they refrained from overzealous amounts of touching, he had no doubt in his mind that Brennan knew they were sleeping together. Not that he cared. He was happy to be out and about with her rather than being cooped up in her tiny shack of a home, or worse, at the Clubhouse where they barely said a word to each other in fear of Jax’s over protectiveness.

On one occasion she visited the Club he tried to grab her knee under the table. She shot him such a nasty glare that he instantaneously recoiled away from her. Since then, he never put a hand on her while on Club soil. That was another thing he learned about Freddy, when she had her mind set on something she was unmovable. And touching at the club was a big no no.

It was rough seeing her at the Club parties and barbeques. She was always laughing and smiling with other people (mostly men as those were the majority of the attendees) while Chibs sat alone in the corner. It was even more torture when Tig would openly flirt with her in front of him. He knew Tig was doing it to annoy him, he knew that he wasn’t trying to malicious, but it still fucking sucked.

Another time Ima came up to him and tried to entice him into bed… again. When he told her off, he glanced at Freddy and saw her quickly look away. He never outright told her that he wasn’t sleeping with anyone else but her, he just assumed she would know based on the sheer amount of time and attention he was giving her.

Chibs was falling for her. That much was obvious. He didn’t know about her though. She seemed to like his company, she lit up every time she saw him, but she seemed to light up every time she saw Jax, too. It made him weary of where this relationship was headed.

They rarely fought. She seemed to be easy going for the most part, except when it came to telling Jax of their relationship. Anytime he brought it up she would change the subject or just shoot down the subject immediately. When he tried to press the issue, she would glare at him and say it was still too soon. Even though he always countered her argument by reminding her that they had been sleeping together for _three months_. Three. That hardly qualified as a new relationship. Ope had been with his girl for less than a month and everyone referred to her as his Old Lady.

He desperately wanted to tell Jax. The feeling of betrayal was weighing heavy on his soul. He never lied to Jax about anything, much less something as major and personal as this. It was just the feeling of going behind his V.P’s back and fucking his surrogate sister, that was the worst part.

He didn’t understand Freddy. Everything in their relationship was amazing, he didn’t get why she was so hard pressed in not telling Jax. A part of him was terrified that it was because she was rebounding from her husband. He was nervous that she was just using him as a fuck buddy instead of an actual partner.

He wondered for the millionth time what her reaction would be if he introduced her as his Old Lady. She knew the connotation behind it, she was immersed in biker jargon her whole life with her father. She would understand it was the equivalent of calling someone your wife.

While he sat at the bar and pondered this, he heard her laugh. There was a party in full swing with all the Old Ladies and kids present. She always came to these event's as she was considered a member of the family now.

Chibs was sitting at the bar by himself sulking. Freddy was off drunkenly giggling about God knew what with Clay and Gemma. She at least sent a warning text whenever she was going to the Club. He figured it was a warning to stay aloof when she was around so not give their little affair away. He hated it. He hated being a weak person that couldn’t tell his brothers what was going on in his life.

And his brothers noticed. He rarely made it to any outings that weren’t strictly club business. He was always with her whenever he got the chance. Tig and Bobby asked constant questions why he would only ever stay for one beer, or why he stopped fucking all the crow-eaters and porn stars. Chibs didn’t say anything. He just claimed he liked having his nights to himself, even if he despised lying to his closest friends. He knew they didn’t believe that he wanted to be alone. They knew that there was a girl. He knew this because they would make jokes about the hickeys on his neck, or the fact that he came in late almost every time he slept over at Freddy’s. Chibs was never late so Clay gave him a pass.

He was nursing his beer in a particularly foul mood. He wasn’t going to her house tonight because after she was done here she was meeting some friends at a bar close by. She just said she’d stop by to say hello to everyone. But that was an hour ago.

He saw Juice push a shot to her for which she refused. She grasped his shoulder and said something directly into his ear so he could hear her over the loud music blaring in the speakers.

Chibs knew Juice liked her too. Juice would take any opportunity to flirt with her and Chibs couldn’t do a damned thing about it. He held no claim to her, at least, he not publicly.

He was pleased when she leaned back from Juice’s face and gave him a polite wave, leaving him to walk towards Chibs.

“Hey, darlin’,” he said bitterly as she approached.

“Hey, I’m heading out now,” she said standing next to where he sat perched at the bar.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her between his legs like he would when he went to her house after a long day. Sometimes she would just let him hold her with his cheek pressed against her stomach while her fingers thread through his graying hair.

No one else was around them and he couldn’t see anyone looking, so he reached out a few millimetres and ran his pinky over her bare knee. He drew slow circles without looking up at her.

She was wearing a summer dress that stopped right above her knee. It reminded him of the yellow dress she wore when they first met. She looked pretty, but not as good as she did in the yellow dress. He would have to ask her to wear it for him the next time they were together.

She smacked his hand away from her and he finally looked up at her.

“We said no touching, Filip,” she said looking over her shoulder.

“But you look really pretty tonight, lass,” he slurred.

She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder again. “Someone could see.”

“So what if they did?” he challenged. “What? Then you wouldn’t have Juice’s tiny prick standing at attention every time you waltzed by. Unless you’re the type of bird that enjoys that shite.”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was surprised she didn’t look angry. She looked almost amused, which aggravated him more.

“How much have you drank tonight?” she asked.

Chibs snorted and downed the rest of his beer. “What are you? My mother?”

She sighed and walked around him and out the door without a retort.

He was not done with this conversation. It annoyed him that she thought she could just ignore him and walk away.

Chibs looked to see if anyone was watching but saw no one so he followed her. She was unlocking her truck and opening the door when he came stumbling out and smacked the door shut.

She jumped and stared at him with wide eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he growled. “What if they saw us? What would be so bad about that?”

“You know that isn’t an option,” she replied coldly.

“Why?”

“Can we please not do this again, Filip?” she begged.

Chibs cracked his neck and continued to glare at her. “I want an answer, lass.”

She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand. “Because it isn’t! You don’t want me to be your Old Lady. And I can’t commit to anything right now when Tommy –”

“– To hell with fucking Tom!” he growled. “If he comes here, which is a big maybe, ye’ won’t be touched. You know we can protect ye’!”

He took a step closer and boxed her in, his hand resting on the truck on either side of her face. “And I do want you to be my Old Lady.”

She glared at him angrily. “You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I know exactly what I’m saying.”

They were stuck in a glaring competition for a moment before she snorted and shoved him away from her. He let her, only because he didn’t want her to be the slightest bit scared of him like she was with her ex. Although it still hurt she was being so flippant with his emotions.

“Get back inside, Filip. You need to sleep it off,” she said finally turning the car on and driving away from him.

Chibs glared at her glowing taillights in the hot California night. She wasn’t being reasonable; she was being a bitch. He didn’t understand why she was being so stubborn with this. He had no issue with it. He was more than happy to scream from the rooftops that she was his and he was hers.

“Lover’s quarrel?” he heard Gemma from the porch behind him.

When Chibs didn’t answer nor turn around he felt her perfectly manicured hand grasp his elbow.

“Come on, baby,” she said softly. “Follow me, you and I are gonna have a chat over some real expensive whiskey.”

Chibs followed. He didn’t really have anything better to do. He was having a shit time watching all the guys with their significant others while Bobby and Tig flirted with the crow-eaters. It was hard not having a family at these things. It was harder having his woman right next to him but not being able to show it.

Gemma sat at her usual desk in the office and offered him a seat. She poured three fingers of whiskey into old plastic cups and looked at him expectantly.

“You probably guessed I told Clay about you and Freddy,” she said.

Chibs nodded. He figured that. She was his Old Lady after all. He heard her once say to Jax that an Old Lady and her man should tell each other everything or nothing at all.

“You look sad,” she said looking at him with pure motherly concern.

Chibs exhaled and shifted in his chair. “She doesn’t want to tell Jax.”

“Why?” she asked.

He shrugged and took a deep pull of the fine whiskey she chose. “She’s scared her ex will come into town and she’ll have to lead him off. She’s worried she’ll be a flight risk.”

Gemma snorted and also took a swig. “She’s worried you guys cant hold off some prissy lawyer prick?”

“I think it’s a cop out,” Chibs said. “I think she just wants to fuck around with a biker and then be on her merry way.”

It was a relief to vocalize what he’d been thinking for the last two and half months. He wanted to confide in Gemma long ago, but he never really had the opportunity.

Gemma leaned across the table and took his hand in her own. “She wouldn’t do that, Chibs. Not to anyone, let alone family. She likes you, I can tell.”

Chibs snorted. “You sound like a mum talking about a wee lad’s school crush.”

She smiled and patted his hand. “She’ll get there. Just give her a little bit more time, okay?”

“It’s been three months,” he growled. “How much fuckin’ time does she need?”

Gemma sighed and dropped her glass on the table with a thunk. “She just got out of a decade long relationship where she felt like a prisoner. That shit doesn’t get fixed with three months of daisies and a good dick.”

Despite himself, Chibs laughed at her description of their relationship. She was right, of course. He just hated to admit it.

“Aye,” he mumbled putting the whiskey down. He was getting dizzy with all the liquor going straight to his head. Apparently Freddy was right as well. He was a wee bit pissed.

It seemed all the women he surrounded himself with were right and he was the arsehole. 

“Just stop pressuring her. She’ll come around,” Gemma said with a chuckle.

He looked at the older woman with admiration. Gemma always knew how to take care of all the men. She was more motherlike than anyone he ever met. She truly was a perfect President’s Old Lady.

“Thank ye’, Gem. Truly,” he said quietly.

She gave him a consoling smile and rose to her feet.

“Now let’s get back to the party,” she declared. “Before someone misses us.”

Chibs shook his head and rose to his feet with her, feeling a bit wobbly. “Actually, I think I better head off to bed. I’m too drunk to be seein’ kids a shite right now.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chibs woke to a pummeling migraine and a harsh ray of sun beating down on him so hard, he swore he was roasting alive. He reached for the water next to his bed and gagged when he realized it was a beer from three night previous. He threw the half-full can across the room in anger and flopped back down on his back.

He groaned as he remembered his fight with Freddy last night. He was shitfaced and didn’t know how to communicate what he wanted from her properly. It came out like an illiterate knob rather than a man conveying his want for a woman. He was embarrassed by his poor behaviour.

He reached for his phone and called her, but she didn’t answer. He checked the clock and figured she might still be sleeping as it was only 8:00AM. He remembered she was also going out that night… But he wasn’t 100% sure. The night was a little hazy from the whiskey he inhaled when he fell into the clubhouse bed.

He rolled into a sitting position, swallowing the bile that threatened to come up from last night’s liquor. He snorted at his appearance. He wore his boots and full kutte to bed, not bothering to shed the uncomfortable clothing before passing out. Just like he would have when he was eighteen. Pathetic.

He sighed and stood on unsteady legs to find his keys, cigarettes, and wallet in the clubhouse.

When he got to the main entrance he saw Juice was laying on the pool table, butt naked with a woman splayed overtop him, also naked. Bobby was sleeping in a lazyboy with a half ashed unlit cigarette in between his fingers. The clubhouse itself looked like a frat party had just been thrown. Women, drugs, and half empty bottled of liquor everywhere. Sometimes this entertained Chibs. But right now, he felt immature and idiotic. He was getting too old for this shite.

Once he finally located his belongings he stumbled outside and mounted his bike.

“You might need these,” Clay boomed from the porch holding Chibs’ sunglasses. When the large man limped over he looked him once over with a chuckle.

“Might be good so you’re head doesn’t explode,” Clay said humorously.

“Thanks, boss,” Chibs said accepting the glasses gratefully.

Clay looked him up and down chuckling. “You look like a man who’s got woman troubles, Chibsy.”

“Aye,” he mumbled. “I’m sure Gem told you all about it.”

Clay nodded and lit a cigar, holding the lighter out for him to light his own cigarette.

“She did,” he said quietly. “Said your all up in knots about her.”

Chibs nodded back. He didn’t feel like elaborating on what Gemma undoubtedly told him.

“You know,” Clay said looking at the Clubhouse. “Jax wouldn’t like anyone with her. He thinks everyone wouldn’t be good enough.”

Chibs looked at him under his sunglasses, waiting for Clay to finish.

“But if he chose anyone of us, I think it’d be you. He trusts you more than anyone here. He knows you’ll be loyal… faithful. I think he’d be fine with it after some time…”

Chibs didn’t respond.

“Talk to her,” Clay grunted while inhaling his fat cigar. “Or don’t. I don’t care. Just cut out this sulky attitude. Nobody likes it. And I’m also sick of giving them explanations for why your late.”

“Boss…” he started.

“No,” Clay interrupted. “I’ve given you a lot of rope lately Chibs. It ends now.”

Clay took off his sunglasses and faced him head on. Chibs knew this as a sign of dominance. He knew it anytime Clay talked with anyone. He also knew he deserved a lashing for his piss poor behaviour at the club lately.

“I know,” he muttered.

“You’re coming in late almost every day with the most pathetic excuses in the book. Anytime you lie about her, you turn all mopey and shit. Like you’ve turned into Judas or something. We can all see it. You either tell Jax that you’re fucking her, or he’ll find out eventually.”

Chibs nodded in acceptance. He knew that Clay was laying it down for him. He couldn’t even really blame the man.

“You’re right,” Chibs muttered throwing his smoke to the ground.

“I know I am,” he growled. “Now, get on your fucking bike and go talk shit out with your Old Lady. Next time you come back you better be back to normal or I’ll sick Gemma on your ass.”

Chibs chuckled at that. Everyone knew that Gemma had a wild temper.

“Yeah, boss. Right. Wouldn’t want that…”

Clay mockingly punched him in the shoulder and turned to leave.

Chibs sighed and mounted his bike, dreading the conversation he was about to have with Freddy.

When he got to Freddy’s house, he decided it best he knocked. He didn’t want to make her angrier than she probably already was. He could hear Spur yipping from the other side of the door as she made her way to open it. He was surprised to find he actually missed the little mutt as well as he did her.

When she opened the door he saw her long blonde hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun. She was wearing old boxer shorts and white tank top that revealed her tan very well. She also had dark bags under her eyes, indicting she didn’t get a lot of sleep.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

She stared at him a moment with an eyebrow cocked before she folded her arms across her chest.

“Hi,” she said curtly.

“Freddy,” he started. “I was shitefaced last night.”

She snorted and glared at him. “Is that supposed to be an excuse?”

“No,” he answered honestly. “I know I was acting like a fuckin’ knob.”

“You didn’t seem to care last night.”

Chibs sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I know,” he said. “I just… I wasn’t lying when I said that I don’t like bein’ able to be around ye’ at the club. What I said about Juice was shitty, and not true. I don’t think that about ye’, I never have.”

“Then why did you say it, Fillip?” she asked honestly. She was looking at him with her big brown eyes and Chibs wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms.

“I wanted to hurt you as much as ye’ hurt me,” he mumbled ashamedly.

Her eyebrows went up in shock. She looked at him in concern. Which only made him feel worse. 

“What have I done to hurt you?”

“Ye’ don’t want to be my Old Lady,” he muttered pitifully. “So I lashed out at ye’. I was mad because I thought ye’ just looking for someone to get over your husband with. I thought ye’ just want a boy toy or some shite.”

She was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke. “Fillip,” she sighed rubbing her head.

Chibs could only stand there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. He didn’t know what else to do. He was never really caught up in situations like this, so he didn’t know proper etiquette. He never really came to a woman with his tale between his legs. Not even with Fi.

“You are really fucking stupid you know that?” she finally said with a chuckle.

“Huh?” he replied dumbfoundedly.

“Fillip,” she said like she was speaking to a toddler. “I would like nothing more than to be with you… probably more than I should. And I was wrong to use Tom as an excuse last night. That wasn’t right. It was just that… I was more worried about the Club… and that… lifestyle…”

“What do you mean?” he demanded.

She stared at him hard for three seconds before she set her jaw straight. “The women? The drugs? I don’t want any of that shit.”

He cocked his head in confusion. “Ye’… ye’ know were… bikers, right? I mean, we gotta make a livin’, darlin’. Even if that means making porn and muling drugs.”

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Like she was embarrassed to be talking about this.

“No, that I’m… okay with. It’s more that you guys… well…” for a minute she couldn’t get the words out. But when she finally did, she threw Chibs for a loop.

“I’m not going to be with someone who does coke all night and sleeps with porn stars and hookers and crow eaters on the side.”

Chibs coughed once like she just splashed water on his face. His jaw actually dropped, and he couldn’t help but let out an anxious chuckle.

“Freddy…” he said carefully. “We don’t… I mean… I don’t do that. At least not anymore. Not since I met ye’.”

“Really?” she asked skeptically with an eyebrow raised. She had a hand on her hip and he recognized over the last few months that this was an indicator of her being mad.

“Don’t bullshit me, Fillip. My father was in and out of the club all my life. I know what it’s like.”

He sighed in frustration as he knew she was right on most accounts. Most men _did_ do drugs and fuck strippers and crow-eaters on their night off. But he hadn’t done any hard drugs since he was a young lad. As for hookers and crow-eaters, well, he hadn’t slept with anyone but her for the last few months. He didn’t think he had to tell her that, he thought she would just… know. He realized in somewhat of horror that she believed that he was doing all these things behind her back.

Who did she think he was? Some low-life drug hound that fucked anything that moved? Did she really think he was putting up a front just so he could get into her knickers?

“Freddy,” he said sternly. “I’m not some junkie. When I was in my twenties I did coke a lot, but I haven’t touched that shit in almost fifteen years. I sorted myself out after Kerrianne was born. I mean, there was the occasional weekend or two over the years I had my fun. But I aint been doin’ that shite regularly in a long time.”

She puffed out a breath she was apparently holding. He noticed she had re-crossed her arms over her chest and started staring at the ground. She was seemingly at a loss for words and looked uncomfortable.

He carefully took a step towards her and put a leather clad glove under her chin to force her to look him in the eye.

“And I haven’t fucked anyone but you in the last couple months. Didn’t need to and didn’t want to.”

It was quiet for a minute as they stared at each other. Neither knew what to say really.

“That would be a deal breaker for me,” she mumbled finally looking up at him shyly. “You sleeping with another woman, I mean.”

He nodded and used his other gloved hand brush her honey colored hair away from her face.

“Aye,” he breathed. “Me too.”

They stood there for a few seconds soaking up the information both had spewed out in a rush. He couldn’t believe she thought he was still doing all that degenerate shite at his age. And behind her back no less! It annoyed him a wee bit that she thought so lowly of him. It was almost like getting punched in the gut, but he ignored it. He knew she was only looking out for herself. Guarding her heart so it didn’t get broken again.

“We good then?” he finally asked, waving his hand between them indicating all what they’d been ignoring over the last few months. He was glad they finally put all their cards out on the table.

“Yes,” she mumbled looking embarrassed. He figured her embarrassment stemmed from her thinking so lowly of him.

“And ye’ finally gonna let me tell Jax?” he demanded.

“Yes.”

“And ye’ finally gonna let me tell everyone ye’ my Old Lady?” he pried. He couldn’t help but wince at how absurd and whiny he sounded in asking such a juvenile question. 

She grinned, recognizing his discomfort. “Yes.”

“Good,” he grunted.

He then pulled her in for a kiss that was supposed to be short, but as soon as she deepened it, he grinned wickedly and pushed her into the house. All his worries and fears were completely forgotten as they spent the rest of the day tangled up in each other’s arms. 


End file.
